Inferno
by FrostySquid
Summary: Sent behind bars, Ichigo finds himself all alone in Los Noches Prison. Just the way he likes it. Little does he know, a pair of sky blue eyes are looking down on him, readying to change his life. For the better or worse, who knows? Yaoi, sexual content, graphic, all the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

White walls. That's all there was. Four white walls, white tiled floor, a bed. He couldn't move, the restraining straight jacket locking his arms to his side. The flat light above him flickered, casting flitting shadows across the walls. Jumping shadows, leaping in mocking dances aimed at his own unmoving shade.

He couldn't remember what he'd done. Only the blinding rage, the stifling fire that had pulsed through his veins. The glassy eyes were the only thing he could recall. Sweet, innocent eyes lost. Bruises across pale flesh, blood over skin, tangled hair, twisted clothing.

Then there was the crunching beneath his hands, the gush of blood flowing over his knuckles. Yet, nothing came into his vision besides that maimed and broken body. Blood fell from her skin, telling her story against the asphalt. Telling the tale of her years, the tale of her abuse in the alley. He had frozen, his eyes drifting down the secluded way before falling on the limp form. Golden brown hair, splayed into a crown against the unforgiving road. Laughing voices around her, mocking her last cries and pleas. His blood had turned to fire, hot exploding fire. His fists needed no guide, his feet were wings.

Then they were all gone, their eyes as lifeless as the desolate form cradled by stone. Red strokes of blood streaked the nearby walls, painting desperation as a last act. He hadn't seen them, heard their screams. He didn't know of the looks in their eyes when they died, all he could see was the glassy eyes staring out away from the carnage.

He fell to his knees, bringing her frail, delicate body to his chest. That's when the wave of crimson bloodlust fell away, the heat driving him turning to ice. He slumped, trying to prevent her body from becoming completely cold. To hold that last bit of warmth she had always held. The light in her eyes, the spring in her step, the sweet smiles that were unreserved. He turned his head up to the stars, seeing their twinkling faces mocking down on him.

He hadn't said a word, only stared up at the heavens. The stars laughing at him, telling him his fate. Reminding him that he was too late, no mercy in the fate written across the onyx blanket. Only the cold of reality across the Cheshire grin and cold cruel sparks.

No, he couldn't have spoke. Instead he let his tears do the job for him, the rolling streams spelling his misery. They weren't many, just a few crystals against his warm skin. They twinkled in the dull light, copying the stars. Slowly, they rolled from his cheeks. Falling gently down, down onto hers. Hers that held no warmth, no bright glow.

Under the glowing pinpricks of light and the harshly compared darkness of shadows, the ring of sirens and the blinking of stars mocked him.

And Ichigo cried.

* * *

The door opened, the metal silent under newly greased hinges. Ichigo looked up, too exhausted to speak to the uniformed officer filling the doorway.

"Kurosaki, your sentence has been decided. Two life sentences, for the brutal murders of six men." He said, pulling Ichigo roughly to his feet. Ichigo didn't complain, didn't talk, didn't make a noise. No, finally he felt some sense of calm in his life. Everything he had was taken from him. His family, his life. Nothing was left in the outside world. No bright smiles left for him, or home cooked meals.

"You're being moved into Las Noches Prison." The voice rang out through the room. Surprisingly, Ichigo grinned. A sardonic, spiteful turning that lit his features in malicious glee.

Maybe prison wouldn't be so bad, after all, what could he lose at this point?

The garb was scratchy, stiff cotton fighting against his muscles. It was irritating, the neon orange jumpsuit that matched his hair perfectly. Ichigo sighed, already anticipating the jeering the color would attract. A horrible thought struck Ichigo's mind. Would prison possibly be like high school all over again? He swore under his breath, it would suck to live the rest of his life between bars with people staring at his hair as if he were a zoo animal.

Two men were on either side of him, carefully removing the straight jacket as they lifted the uniform over his hips.

"I feel bad for you, kid. Hope your crime was worth it, because with these thin hips, you'll be dead within the day." One officer said, smacking Ichigo's ass. Ichigo didn't courtesy the gesture with any movement, letting the orange suit slide up his torso and the cuffs coil around his wrists.

"Why's that?" The second officer asked, pulling Ichigo forward.

"Damn new officers these days," the first scoffed. "This is Los Noches, not daycare. He'll be raped with in the hour, especially with his flashy looks. And hot ass, he's a looker."

The doors opened, revealing a wide open space. Stairs led up to the cells that lined the walls on the second floor, tables and chairs against the tiles set into the ground. Faces barely glanced at him as they passed, a few catcalls ringing from the crowd. That's when Ichigo noticed why, there were three other inmates with him. All shaking in their boots at the prisoners glaring faces. Ichigo laughed out loud, a short bark of a sound. These cowards were going to pay for their fears, the inmates would make sure of that. Surprisingly, Ichigo felt none of that stifling fear. Only the calm aptitude that seemed to clutch onto him as the situations changed. Even with his neon hair, the weaker prey would be the ones to go first. Ichigo was no weakling, he'd never be one.

Standing on the second level, thick boots against metal grates. Cyan eyes peered at the slosh of neon hair below him. A grin over took his face, white teeth gleaming in delight.

"Tough guy? Ain't he," his voice smoothed over the air in a cocktail of silk and baritone. "We ought to fix that right up." He turned from the railing, going back to the business he had.

* * *

**Two things to mention: In my world it doesn't take twelve years to decide where murders go, thus why Ichigo is instantly thrown in prison. It'd just be too much of a pain to go through that, so I'm not. Writers freedom, whoohoo! **

**Secondly, I might not update as fast one this one, mostly because I have a few more chapters to write and because I get more reviews that way. I'm in slight writers block at the moment, so I decided to shot the first chapter and try to get some inspiration from reviews, so pretty please? Drop one in? Just a couple of words even would do. **

**Lastly, I didn't realize how many prison fics were out there until I started writing one. I'm so sorry guys, hopefully you're not tired of them already. **

**Fourthly, I said I was going to say only two things. My bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was isolated from the other prisoners, always accompanied by the two officers with metal encircled around his wrists. Why? Because of the flimsy paper title around his wrist, the one that promised flying rages and shredded blood. Thin letters falling in perfect letters across the white, ink, slightly faded from the few days and many showers.

Mentally unstable.

After killing six full grown men with his bare hands, they apparently didn't trust those tainted fingers to run free through their prisons. Ichigo didn't mind, if he wanted out of the cuffs he'd get them off. It was pointless to try at this point, not with the officers behind him. Guns loaded with sedative and stiff uniforms. No, Ichigo wouldn't try anything. Not yet, not with cold metal pressed against his back.

The day finally came, the keys jangling as Ichigo familiar guards explained he was off of individual surveillance.

Ichigo stepped out of his room, his hands still cuffed in front of him still. No guards at his back. It felt good, the freedom of eyes even of his hands were still restrained. That was until he felt the eyes.

Hundreds of eyes all staring at him, mocking him. He looked back steadily at the glaring, malicious eyes.

Ichigo understood. He wasn't dumb. His inmates had seen his special treatment as spoiling. His own personal guards against the harsh, cruelty of the prison inmates. He scoffed, they hadn't known they'd been there to protect the inmates. Not him, he'd never needed protecting.

"Hey! The princess is out of her tower!" A voice rang out, jeering. More cat calls screamed through the room. Ichigo snickered, they were all idiots.

He confidently walked to the front of the cafeteria area, balancing his tray of his cuffed hands and finding an empty table. Instantly, someone slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey. I'm Rick, we should stick together you know? The weak need to stay together." Rick said, rubbing his hands nervously. Ichigo glanced over at him, laughing a little. His face was covered in bruises, and his limbs were obviously sore. He had it rough in the prison, that was for sure.

"It's a small freedom that humans have the right to walk where ever they please." Ichigo said, taking a bite of the cardboard flavored grub.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Rick asked, confusion drawing over his features.

"You can follow me if you want to. That simple enough?" Ichigo snarled, his appetite taking over his usual patience.

"Plain and clear," Rick said, his eyes falling to the band around Ichigo's wrist. Mentally unstable. His eye brows rose as he subtle shifted away from the orangette.

Ichigo almost laughed, smiling lightly as he scooped more food into his mouth. The food disappeared, vanishing into Ichigo's mouth.

He stood, Rick scrambling up to follow him.

"Hey you! Where you going?" He asked in a panic.

"Showers." Ichigo said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There are no guards there, you'll be raped." Rick said. "Just get a cup of water from the front and use it for a sponge bath. You'd never make it in the showers, you're too tiny."

Ichigo looked over at Rick, unrestrained glee in his eyes. Dark fire burned through the usually brown orbs, insane burning fire. Rick shivered, chills running down his back at the sight of the grin crawling up Ichigo's face. Flashes of white teeth that seemed unnaturally sharp and dangerous. Abruptly, Rick turned away. He walked as quickly as possible back to his cell. Something was off with the orangette, and he didn't want anything to do with it.

Ichigo laughed out loud, cackling. He walked to the showers, the lust of blood rising with in him. His muscles ached for movement, to be set free upon flesh. To tear, rip, and bite the flesh revealed to him.

Before he knew it, he was at the showers opening. Huge, hulking men inside the room, covered by hot steam.

"Hey, you." Ichigo paused at the inquiry. An officer stood before him, gesturing him closer. He unlocked the cuffs around Ichigo's wrists.

"They say you have free access to all the rooms, but have to stay in handcuffs. Trust me kid, you don't want to walk in there. Especially with only handcuffs." Ichigo ignored his warnings, slipping his jumpsuit off his thin, lean frame. Ichigo would be the first to admit his features weren't exactly masculine. He had thin hips, sides that curved and delicate limbs. Small hands with long thin fingers. What he'd also readily admit was the fact that not many people noticed the callouses on his knuckles and hard, defined muscles that lined his arms and torso. Every muscle showing under his tanned skin.

The officer sighed, putting the cuffs back on Ichigo wrists.

"No officer goes in there, just saying. Nobody's gonna come to your rescue." The officer said over his shoulder, walking away. What he didn't see was the wide grin spreading over Ichigo face, hidden by neon orange locks. Not a moment of hesitation passed him as he walked into the showers.

Warm, wet tiles under his feet, the heavy steam condensing against his skin. Whistles echoed in the confined space, leering eyes drifting over his figure. A crawling sensation shiver through Ichigo at the feel of ill intent that raged around him. His fingers twitched. He wanted to pound into their flesh, feel the flesh give out under his fists as they screamed. He wanted it, he wanted it, he wanted. A rough hand touched his shoulder, yanking him backwards as a voice rasped in his ear. Ichigo didn't hear the words that he said, he looked up at the mans face. His head tilting to the side, a grin spreading over his face. A mad smile, borderline insane. The man holding his shoulder's stomach fell, instantly knowing he'd made a mistake. Ichigo's amber eyes told him that, and the promise of spilt blood inside them.

* * *

"Grimmjow, wake up!" A hand shook his shoulder. "You're princess is out!" Grimmjow jerked awake at that, glaring at the face above his, long black hair framing his face.

"Get off, bastard." Grimmjow snarled, throwing the taller body away from his. Nniotra slammed his head on the upper bunk, groaning at the sudden pain.

"Now, what happened?" Grimmjow growled, rubbing his temples.

"That little princess you had your eye on got off the watch. He just slipped into the showers." Grimmjow leapt to his feet, pulling on an orange jump suit.

"The fuck! He's an idiot, isn't he?" He snarled, storming out of the cell. "I haven't had him yet, we can't have him dead already can we?" Rage carrier his feet down the stairs, other inmates steering away from the blue haired man. Nniotra trailed behind him, slightly hesitant. He didn't want to be the one Grimmjow took out his rage on.

"Hey, think of the bright side. At least he'll be in your debt right? I can't see a better way to get him under you and moaning." Nniotra said, laughing slightly. Grimmjow returned a grin.

"Guess you're right about that." He chuckled, pushing past the officer that stood at the hallway leading to shower rooms. They shared a short nod, before they spotted shower spray arcing from the closest doorway.

Grimmjow slid into the tiled room, raising his fist before freezing. Only one man stood in the blood slicked showers. Pink drooled from the unconscious men on the floor, diluted by the spraying water. In the middle of broken bodies and blood tinted tiles was a lone figure. Hot spray sluiced down his soft, curved features. Diving away from the firm muscles along his chest and stomach. A red mark across his ribs showed the bruising to come, a tiny cut underneath his eye promised of the story of pounding fists. Then there was the blood across his bare skin, slowly dripping off under the showers light spray. First crimson, then a dull red, lastly fading to a pink and disappearing.

Grimmjow's fist dropped, his roar of glee dyin in his throat. He stared at the person standing in front of him. He was dimly aware of Nniotra behind him, his gasp of surprise at the scene. Grimmjow's sight was stolen by the smooth tanned skin, the darkened orange locks. Chin tilted back as water streamed through his hair, only to stream down his back. His eyes were half lidded, but it did nothing to hide the fury of emotions within them. Cruel, fiery rage. Unrestrained bloodlust, the pleasure of straining muscles. All resting within amber orbs, half lidded shining eyes. His head tilted to the side, his hands rising to his hair as he stared at the two visitors. A cuff was attached to one of his wrists, the other end hanging loose. No words passed between the two as they stared each other down.

The silence screamed, charged with electricity between the two.

"Grimmjow." The blue haired man said, looking at the orangette at the eyes.

"Ichigo," the shower shut off, leaving the room even more empty of sound. He brushed past the two, reattaching the hanging cuff to his hand. Then he was gone, leaving Grimmjow and Nniotra alone with three unconscious bodies on the soaked tile.


	3. Chapter 3

The cat calls and nicknames ended quickly and abruptly. All when a scum bag decided to sit by Ichigo and purr lewd suggestions into his ear. Instead of his words intentions, he got a broken nose and split lip. The room had fallen silent besides the groans of pain beside him. Ichigo didn't mind the chorus of pain to accompany his meal. After that tiny incident had commenced, not many people tried to make a move on Ichigo. The story of the brief and bloody fight in the showers had spread quickly, the wild fire raging through out the cells.

For the most part, Ichigo didn't mind the prison. He was alone, which he thoroughly enjoyed. Yet, sometimes, the call of blood rang too loud. He didn't resist the song, didn't fight against the rage pulsing throughout his veins. Flesh bruised, blood flowed, the sickening crunch of bones. It was the singing of his fists and the tumbling chorus of his blood. Even when the offenders managed to land a crushing blow against Ichigo, he didn't mind. If anything, he loved it even more. The taste of his own blood was even more exhilarating than his opponents. It was so sweet. The pain, the sweat, the bruises across his calloused knuckles. He loved the moments when assailants came searching for him, aching to sink their fists into his flesh.

It didn't take long for the entire prison to isolate him, avoid the slim figure like a curse. Only the bravest tried their luck against the fiery orangette. The showers emptied at his presence, he had no cell mate. The inmates put up to the job all bribing officers to be put elsewhere. All alone, just the way Ichigo liked it. He loved it. Only sly glances fell on him, whispers of rumors surrounding him.

He was the ghost of the prison, but also the main attraction. Eyes never looked at him, but he could feel himself in there sights. People never talked to him, but he could hear their thoughts whispering about him. They tried so hard to ignore the orangette's presence, yet he was always there. The fabled insane phantom of the prison.

Yet, beyond all the secreted glances, there was set of eyes that stared at him. Sky blue eyes confidently staring at him, trying to read him like a book. He hated them, hated the blue eyes that tried to hard to see him. He met them with his own, their gazes locking for minutes until the bluenette's glanced away. Leaving for some matter of business. It unnerved Ichigo. He had always been the shadow in the corner that nobody ever really saw, but those bright eyes instantly pinned him down.

Ichigo sighed, putting his fork down. He stretched for a moment, his cuffs having been removed weeks ago. The officers had deemed him ready for the normal levels of surveillance that other inmates received. The band around his wrist still remained, branding him. He could get it off if he chose to, but he never did. Why should he, it was the one thing that branded him different from the rest of the thugs jailed behind the bars. Some how, it reassured him, comforted him in the place behind bars. Those two words told the story of his life, two simple words. Mentally unstable. It was sad, really, but it was reality.

He walked from the table, going back up the stairs to his cell. He froze at the doorway, an unwelcome visitor inside. Breaching, intrusive. The simple act of him sitting on the bed above his own. Threatening. Ichigo visibly bristled, hackles raising in defense. He tilted his head down, long orange locks covering his eyes fury. Torrents of flames crushed through his body, raging through his limbs at the sight. He shivered, almost delicately compared to the fiery inferno inside him. He held his breath for a moment, not letting the licking flames take over his muscles and limbs. Slowly, he released the breath, inhaling another. The fiery rage inside him mellowed to embers, lifting his head Ichigo looked over at his visitor.

"Grimmjow," He said, meeting the others eyes with unbreakable confidence.

"You're a cold bastard, aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, eyes narrowing. Ichigo head tilted to the side, his eyes growing hard.

"Fan me and I only grow hotter, feed me and I only grow bigger, but give me a drink and I die. I shrivel up, disappearing into black stains across the tile." Ichigo said, his eyebrows raising at the bluenette in front of him.

Grimmjow's mouth fell open as he processed the words that poured from Ichigo's mouth.

"The hell are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked, his brow crumpling. Ichigo didn't reply, walking under Grimmjow's legs to lay on his own bed.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked, letting the silence between them stew for a few moments.

"Didn't they tell you? I'm your new roommate, princess." Grimmjow said, his head hanging upside down to look at Ichigo's face. Ichigo didn't say anything, just stared at the bluenette's face as it slowly turned redder.

He had angular features, a sharp jaw and high cheek bones. A straight nose and gleaming teeth. Bold, playfully cruel eyes, they spoke of relentless teasing and harsh punishment. Contradictions.

Ichigo looked away, his gaze once again falling on the band around his wrist. Mentally unstable. His title in this house of prisoners.

"They don't leave you alone, do they?" Grimmjow inquired, leaping down from his perch on the bed. Ichigo's eyes traveled back to his face, staring down his blue eyes. He didn't speak, simply watching Grimmjow's next move.

"All the inmates. Someday, they'll get you. You'll get raped, killed even." Grimmjow said, grinning a little at his next thought. "I can fix that, come under my protection. There's only a small fee." Now his grin had taken over his face, Ichigo snickered at the face of glee.

"What would that be?" Ichigo asked, smirking back at the blue haired devil grinning down at him.

"Sex. Give me your sweet, tight ass and they'll never bother you again." Grimmjow said, leaning in closer.

Ichigo's grin widened, rage filling him. He had warned him, hadn't he? Fan him and he only grows hotter, feed him and he only grows. It didn't look like Grimmjow had any water within sight. So Ichigo grinned, his body sliding forward across the sheets. He faced Grimmjow's features, their noses almost brushing as Ichigo examined the man in front of him. Cotton candy blue, it seemed so strange compared to Grimmjow's attitude. Unfitting, from the tiny pieces Ichigo had seen. He could feel his blood boiling at the thought. He said only one word to the bluenette, and only after tilting his head down to cover his amber slitted eyes. Grimmjow never saw the orbs burning with heat and mirth.

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you for the many reviews! I'm loving it, it's far too depressing when my inbox is empty. I'll make you guys a deal:) :) :) For every seven reviews I get, I'll post a chapter. That is until my posting catches up to what I've written, which is 18 grand ole chapters so far! The most I've done yet. **

**Pleaase review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow's world blurred as Ichigo pushed him down against the bed, straddling his waist.

"That's a good boy," Grimmjow purred, running his hands up Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo brought his hands up to the metal bed frame above them, pressing his thumbs against the firm surface. There were two small pops, his thumbs coming out of joint. He easily brought his hands through the cuffs, throwing the empty item by Grimmjow's head.

"Smart bitch, too." Grimmjow said, watching as Ichigo popped his thumbs back into place. Ichigo didn't speak, only smirked at Grimmjow. Ichigo leaned forward, his lips brushing against Grimmjow's ear. His tongue peeked out, brushing against the curve of Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow's hands creeped up, molding themselves to the gently curve of Ichigo's ass.

"I hate people like you. I hate them." Ichigo whispered, nibbling gently on Grimmjow's earlobe.

"Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. Ichigo reached back, lacing their fingers together.

"Cause you're all the same, every single one of you." Ichigo breathed, leaning back to look into Grimmjow's eyes. He brought their hands above their heads, pressing their lips together.

"How so? How do you know that?" Grimmjow asked against Ichigo's lips. He opened his eyes, looking straight back at Ichigo. A crown of fire surrounded Ichigo's face, his tanned skin had somewhat faded since his stay in the cold prison. His amber eyes were covered with lashes, blocking them for view. His lips were glossy, an almost whiskey pink shade. Freckles spotted over the bridge of his nose, something Grimmjow had never noticed. Something that made Ichigo seem so much younger. His body was warm, his body light over Grimmjow's. He seemed so tiny, so delicate over his body. Like he could crush him with a single fist.

"Cause you all think I need to be protected." Ichigo whispered, his hooded eyes opening.

Contradiction. That was Ichigo. He was tiny, a whole head shorter than Grimmjow and a whole lot skinnier. Then there were his eyes. Those smoldering eyes, suddenly Grimmjow understood. Ichigo was in no way delicate, his eyes gleamed with fury. Hot tidal waves of fury pouring from his body.

Clink.

Cool metal surrounded Grimmjow's wrists. He looked up, away from Ichigo's ferocious eyes. Ichigo had slid the hand cuffs around Grimmjow's wrist, attaching the other to the metal bars of the headboard.

"H-Hey! What the hell?" Grimmjow asked, glaring up at Ichigo. Ichigo smirked, sliding off Grimmjow's lap.

"Sorry, I don't think the deal is possible." Ichigo snickered, running a hand through his hair. Grimmjow glared at him, stewing in anger. He'd been tricked, utterly fooled. The devil himself had risen from the pits of hell in the form of a beautiful princess. And Grimmjow had taken the bait and fallen into the layers of deceit. He glared at the halo of orange surrounding Ichigo's pretty face. Never trust a demon wearing a crown of fire, never ever. Grimmjow insulted the orangette, kicked at the sheets and screamed. Nothing brought the attention of the little demon to him. No rising head, no glancing eyes.

Grimmjow snarled, fury filled him. The message was loud and clear. He wasn't worth Ichigo's time, he didn't meet his expectations. He wasn't good enough. Grimmjow festered his anger, unable to move from his back on the bed. He hated the feeling, not being seen. Never meeting expectations, not good enough. Never good enough. He hated it.

He took several deep breaths, trying to calm the onslaught of swirling anger within in. What would appeal to Ichigo?

Grimmjow had no idea, from what he'd seen the man was somewhat whimsical. He did unexplainable things at random, talked in his little riddled sentences.

Then there was also that fiery temper. The maniacal grin that stretched across his face, blood splattered over his nose in place of the childish freckles.

Grimmjow's mind went over their every meeting. The unwavering first steps into the prison, the steam filled shower and graceful curves of his body, watching him on the cafeteria. The weight rooms. The basketball court. Anywhere. Then there most recent meeting, where they had actually talked for the first time. Besides the initial sharing of names.

Fan me and I only grow hotter, feed me and I only grow bigger, but give me a drink and I die. I shrivel up, disappearing into black stains across the tile.

Then there was his riddle. Grimmjow smirked, he had heard it a long time ago. Back when he was a child. It brought back old memories.

"Fire, you're fire." Grimmjow said, snickering at the old riddle. To Grimmjow's astonishment, Ichigo turned his head. Their eyes met, for once the orangette's lacking an element of burning fury.

Then he broke out into a wide grin, a blissfully happy smile that stretched over his face. It didn't hold the malicious quality of his previous grins. Only wide spread happiness, Grimmjow found himself grinning back. Anger forgotten.

"I think that we can be friends." Ichigo said, beaming. And for some reason, Grimmjow felt himself smiling too.

Ichigo pulled a bobby pin and safety pin from underneath his mattress, crawling over Grimmjow to the cuffs above his head. Grimmjow fell silent, his eyes drawn to the sight in front of him. The loose orange jump suit fell far from his collar, revealing strips of faded sun kissed skin. Ichigo shifted, moving the bobby pin into place then jabbing the end of the paper clip in at an angle. Grimmjow licked his lips as the collar dipped down even farther. A whiskey colored nipple slid into view, mockingly perk as it stared back at him.

Grimmjow was absolutely sure, Ichigo was a devil sent from hell to torment him. Straight from the deepest depths of fire and brimstone. Ichigo sat back, still straddling Grimmjow's waist, holding the now empty cuffs proudly. He hooked one on his own wrist, leaving the other side hanging still. He jumped off of Grimmjow's lap, gracefully crawling to the top bunk.

"Tell me about yourself, Ichigo." Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked at him strangely.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am twenty years old. I'm certified in CPR and have been sentenced for killing six men. I have brown eyes and stand at 5"11. My hair is naturally orange and I have no piercings or tattoos. I used to run track before being convicted as a murderer." Ichigo said, his voice dull as if he was reciting a memorized script.

"This isn't a job interview, you know." Grimmjow replied, spotting the tiny smirk on Ichigo's face that said he knew he was being difficult. "Lets make a deal, we play Rock Paper Scissors. If I win, you tell me all you remember from the day you were born until now. If you win, I'll do anything or say anything you want."

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, considering the possibilities.

"If I win, you have to shave all the hair on your body. Eye brows, pubic hair, even your eyelashes." Ichigo said, grinning widely.

Grimmjow groaned, how cruel. "Fine, deal." He brought his hands out in front of him, bringing a fist to the middle of his palm. He contemplated Ichigo for a moment. A more hasty person would choose rock, the security of their fist easing their conscious. A more manipulative person would choose paper, knowing a person was most likely to pick rock. The last choice would choose scissors, an unwise choice against those of more rash nature. Yet, safe against the over thinkers.

"Rock paper scissors!" They both called out, matching scissors falling in their palms.

"Again." Ichigo said "Best three out of five." Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"Rock Paper Scissors!"

A rock laid in Grimmjow's hand, another scissors in Ichigo's.

"My win." Grimmjow smirked, smashing Ichigo's scissors.

"Damnit!" Ichigo growled, kicking Grimmjow's leg as therapy to his loss. Grimmjow scowled, raising his hands again for a new round.

"Rock Paper Scissors!" They called out. Paper appeared in Grimmjow's palm, a triplet of scissors against Ichigo's. Ichigo laughed maniacally as he sliced through Grimmjow's paper. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, suspicions rising in him.

They went again, "Rock Paper Scissors!"

Grimmjow revealed a rock set into his palm, the never changing scissors in Ichigo's. Grimmjow almost laughed out loud. Ichigo always did scissors. The game resulted in a loss for Ichigo, his delicate scissors being smashed to bits. Yet, somehow, it matched the orangette. Beautiful steel shined to perfection, thin and delicate at first glance. Also, harshly sharp and tempered to elite hardness.

"My win, start telling your story." Grimmjow laughed, settling back on his bed. He patted the space next to him, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he settled down.

"Where should I start?" Ichigo asked, sighing as he leaned against the wall. For the first time, Ichigo actually seemed normal. No trace of riddles in his tone, or mocking atmosphere.

"Your parents, your first memories. Everything, anything." Grimmjow said. Ichigo's eyes grew far away, his hands fiddling with a string hanging from his sleeve.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I was born. Who gave me my orange hair, where this famous temper ignited from. I don't know, I'll probably never find out. I can't remember, I don't think I'd want to anyway. They'd ruin the memories of him, spoil the images running through my mind when I sleep. I don't want to lose them, they're all I have left. Memories." Ichigo breathed.

"Who was he?" Grimmjow asked, his whisper a ghost of a breath. Ichigo met his eyes. For a moment, Grimmjow thought he'd cry. Yet, he didn't. His eyes were a mist of an illusion. Fleeting emotions running through them at light speed. Sadness, valued memories, special moments.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said, faraway by now. "His name was Zangetsu."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a long chapter, please enjoy it:) thank you for all the reviews, I'm loving it. I wish I could check my inbox every hour, sadly I have work and school. Please keep up the reviews, in return I'll keep up the chapters:) enjoy **

* * *

The clouds boiled above his head, raging at themselves as they held in the floods. Ichigo didn't care, he didn't feel the wind blowing at his back. It teared at his clothing, whipping the sparse fabric against his skin. He couldn't feel it. His body was numb. The flame burning inside him was dying, dying with the treasure in his arms. They were his fuel, the reason his feet kept on moving. The reason he walked despite the raw skin across his feet. Streaks of blood followed his every foot step, his joints stiff, his fingers and toes aching. Ichigo's vision blurred, his knees locking as he crumpled to the ground. Vision was fading, his arms tightening around the warm bundle cradled gently in his hands.

No, he couldn't stop. He couldn't. He had to get away, had to find help. Ichigo rose on an elbow, only to meet a worn pair of boots in front of his face. Ichigo gazed up, consciousness fading in and out. A haggard black coat covered most of his body, torn at the edges and faded patches. Dark red shirt under it, holes scattered among the fabric. Wavy, brown hair, blowing wildly in the harsh wind. Hard features, not showing a whim of emotion. Strong bones, dark features, and stormy atmosphere. He was the wind raging, the hurricane like wind around them seeming to calm at his presence. He was the eye of the storm, the rest of peace every soul desired.

Not a word passed between them, no special looks, no acknowledgement. He simply crouched down, taking Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo clutched tightly onto the bundle in his arms, holding them close to his heart. He stared up at the mans face, finally finding the solstice of rest. It was then that darkness overtook his vision.

Hours later Ichigo woke, a small dark cellar surrounded him. The single small window rattled against the force of wind onslaughting it. Leaves crushed against the pane of glass, even small pebbles being whipped up against the clear surface. Ichigo sat up, his head aching almost more than his body. His feet were bandaged, layers of soft material covering the raw skin. Ichigo pulled at the sheets covering his body, anxious to get up and moving again. He had to find the missing bundle. It was then that he saw the man, standing against the shadowed corner in the wall. In his arms, he held the most precious thing in Ichigo's life. Dark, shiny black hair. Sleeping pinched face, sighing in her sleep.

"Karin," Ichigo managed to say, his voice rough and husky. He held out a hand, unable to move his legs. His muscles hurt, hurt so badly. He had never travel so far, all on his two bare feet. His old broken shoes hadn't lasted a mile. The man seemed to understand his broken plead, carrying the sleeping babies to lay by their brother.

"Your name?" The strange man asked, retreating back to his pedestal in the shadows.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo croaked, holding the two warm bodies close to himself. He stared down at their beautiful faces. They had both lost the pale complexions over the span of the journey, their cheeks rosy pink again.

"Would you like to die?" The man asked, his demeanor perfectly serious. If it had been anyone else saying the words Ichigo would have scoffed. This man meant every word, Ichigo could tell that.

"I don't think you understand. I can't die, I won't let myself. It's impossible." His eyes gleamed with young cleverness, bright and shining.

"Only that?"

"Course not. I have to drag these two along, they are part of me. I can't let any part of me falter. I won't falter." It was a challenge. A challenge with in the stormy mans words.

"You're seven years old, how is a seven year old going to survive with his two baby sisters." The tone wasn't mocking, wasn't subordinate to the child.

"I'd do anything. Simple, isn't it?" Ichigo replied, a smirk biting his lips. Not questioning how he'd guessed his age.

"Lower yourself to any level, become a whore on the street side?"

"Again, you don't seem to understand me, old man. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, my head will never lower. My waist will never bow. Even if perverted men buy me from the street corner it won't change the fire in my heart. The burning in my eyes. They say I'm a devil, but no. I'm so much worse than that. So much more wicked." A sardonic grin lit across his face, amber eyes glowing in the shadowed cellar.

"Rest. Heal. I'll teach you." With that he turned, resting his back against the wall and closing his eyes in rest.

"Your name. It's only polite you know." Ichigo demanded. The mans head turned towards the slim youth, a tiny smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Zangetsu." The glasses he always seemed to wear gleamed, reflecting the sliver of moonlight back into Ichigo's eyes.

He didn't realize it then, he didn't realize it until much later. Zangetsu was a whirling hurricane, throwing mountains and floods onto you. Pushing you hard as the very air you breathed became your enemy, but he was also the eye of the storm. The blissful peace in Ichigo's life. The break a person needs before charging against the gale. To Ichigo, that's what Zangetsu was. A miraculous peace coming when you think all is lost.

It took Ichigo half a month to completely heal. To some extent he was still slightly sore and stiff. Partially due to the fact he hadn't been able to move much under Zabgetsu's eye. Every attempt to stand on his new, pink feet was thwarted by a glance from Zangetsu. They didn't talk much, the only interactions being simple instructions from Zangetsu.

Yet, the world kept turning and time passed. Ichigo healed and the two babies thrived, fed by a compassionate mother who'd lost her own baby. It was when she was visiting that Zangetsu decided it was time to start. He pulled Ichigo to his feet without warning, giving him a pair of shoes to battle against the pavement with. Ichigo accepted gladly.

"Nimble fingers." That was all Zangetsu said at first, walking down the sidewalk. Ichigo followed, utterly confused. That was when he turned, showing Ichigo a wallet in his outstretched hands. "Nimble fingers." He repeated. Ichigo slowly nodded. Zangetsu placed the wallet in his pocket, showing Ichigo examples of how to correctly retrieve it without detection. It didn't take long for Ichigo to pick up the art. Only taking a few days to become a decent wallet snatcher. Zangetsu never said a word of encouragement, never gave a smile to Ichigo. And Ichigo was glad.

He didn't want fake emotion that people seemed to have an abundant supply of. If a single false smile had passed the stormy mans lips, Ichigo would have fled. Ran again into the world to try his luck.

Suddenly, one day they moved on from pick pocketing. Zangetsu taking a deck of cards from his pocket and shuffling them with ease.

"Never leave your cards at home." That was the same day Zangetsu bought two decks of cards. One to place in Ichigo's pocket, the other picked at. Kings, queens, jacks and aces removed to slide up his sleeve. Ichigo painstakingly learned how to shuffle quickly, the cards flying between his hands in a blur. Then he learned how to slide an extra card here, take one out there. Set them up for a sure win, play them for a crushing loss. After hours of practice back at the cellar, Ichigo began enjoying the card games they played. He could never win against Zangetsu, always losing the small pebbles they used as currency.

They stole wallets off the street, dipped their fingers into purses with ease. Credit cards, green bills, even small golden nick knacks found their way into Ichigo's palms. Yet, he wasn't done learning.

He figured that out when a crushing blow slammed Ito his side, knocking the air from him in a single second.

Zangetsu stood above him, holding up a fist for inspection.

"Close your hands." He said, no remorse for the sudden attack. Ichigo didn't complain, he only did as he was told. Blows were exchanged, unstoppable, unrelenting. It didn't take long for Ichigo to notice how to put your whole body into a punch, how to tell if someone was going to lunge right or left by the shift in their eyes. Zangetsu had none of that, his eyes covered by dark lenses. His muscles never betraying the future movements. Slowly, Ichigo copied the unpredictable fighting style. They traded punches, Ichigo managing to dodge most of the blows he knew would crush the air from him.

It all happened in months, the training Zangetsu pushed on him. Then, as quick and sudden as he came, he disappeared.

Ichigo didn't search for him, didn't question the departure. The message was clear. Live and survive. I'm done with you. Instead of betrayal rising up in a hot fury of fire, only pride came. Pride that pulsed in his fist with every punch he made, pride that made his fingers fly faster.

After that, the storm commenced. The harsh winds no longer calm as Ichigo's eye had gone along with the other raging wind. This time, Ichigo was prepared. He had used the brief peace to steel himself for the next torrent of crushing wind. He had stoked the tempest of fire with in him. Controlled the raging fire that threatened to consume the world of living around him. The burning inferno that cleared the path for three pairs of footsteps, him and his precious sister.

It wasn't easy, he spent many nights with an empty stomach and wet clothing. The cellars owner had discovered their presence, evicting them from the short stay. Ichigo didn't mind. He had gotten the message. Take care of yourself, use what ever you need too. He broke into other tiny homes for a night, carrying his young sister along with him.

She gradually grew, Ichigo teaching her the trade of pick pocketing and cards. Karin was suited for the striking punches and nimble fingers. He grew older with her, picking up more tricks off the streets. He pick pocketed with ease, cheated his way into piles of bills, and had learned how to pick any lock. Fights were fun, blood raising and exhilarating. Everyone moved so much slower than Zangetsu, nobody matched him.

The streets were rough, but not as breath stopping as Zangetsu's swift jabs. He'd steal the air in your lungs, deny the sharp intakes you needed so badly. Even at his young age, Ichigo demolished everybody with his two fists.

He was a fleeting demon on the street, swift jaw breaking punches. Lightning fast jabs. A blur of orange against the neon signs in front of shops. A whisper on the wind, disappearing with a turn of a hand. Just a brush of fabric and a whisper of words and he was gone.

"Nimble fingers." The wind speaking through the crackle of sparks. Popping and fizzing on the streets. The sparks grew, becoming strong embers, than a flickering fire. Eventually, rising to a raging inferno ravaging the streets.

Ichigo never joined any of the main gangs, always refused the offers given to him. And they came in many. After a short verse of riddle and a punch to punctuate his point, they disappeared. He was the insane demon of the streets, know for his unpredictability. Know for the raw strength in his fists and his blinding speed.

His only companion was the slight girl, standing at his elbow. Dark raven hair brushing against her shoulder. A sardonic smirk claiming her lips. Nobody knew her name, they only knew her as the demons shadow. And shadow she was, she was lying in wait at his back. Waiting to strike forward as the enemy faltered, the quick fleeting feet deadly weapons. They made a strange pair, fiery orange and pitch black. If Ichigo was the raging inferno, Karin was the black smoke that followed. Strangling the throats of the survivors of the blistering flames.

She was the only person Ichigo talked to, leaving his riddles behind in favor of speaking plain. He loved her, she was welcome into the hearth of his heart. Cradled by him, spoiled. He taught her everything he knew, making sure she was strong enough to live on the city streets. Karin was, she took after her brother perfectly. She mirrored his insane grins and riddled words, his fiery compassion along with his passionate temper. It was that compassion that they shared that made their family grow.

Karin was the one that spotted her. Huddled behind dumpsters, honey hair tangled and matted on her head. Thin limbs wrapped delicately around her legs. Knobby knees, gangly elbows. She had a thin sallow face, skin a sickly yellow. They stood in front of her, standing tall against the spray painted walls.

She tilted her head towards them, seeing an impossibly tall man. A crown of fire lit his head, strong arms a tawny brown from drastic heat that radiated from him. Amber brown eyes glowed like embers, steadily flickering in the faded day. Then there was the girl, short raven hair. Street lamps reflecting their light from her. She was a shadow, blending into the dark shadows behind them. Pale, milky skin stood out stark white against the black of her clothing and the darkness of her features. She had coal for eyes, smothering coals and smoky lashes. They fit together, the bright fire and the sneaking smoke. The sickly golden girl looked up at them and grinned. She was glad. Glad that some people were so close, even in this harsh cruel world.

She grinned, real and pure happiness at the sight.

"Drip milk down it's throat, brush through its fur, teach it to hunt the mice in the barn." Ichigo said, his voice deeper than the slight sickly girl had imagined. She tilted her head to the side, not understanding the nonsensical words. Karin did.

"I want the kitten." She said, grinning down at the girl below them. And it was final, Ichigo lifted the girl in his arms. Cradled her close to his chest as they walked back to the abandoned house they inhabited.

So Karin put milk down the girls throat, brought a brush through her tangled hair, and taught her how to pick the pockets of the rich. The slight girl wasn't suited for fighting, not even for stealing. She was too kind hearted, too compassionate for the world around her. She was also the thing they needed most. The hearth of their lives, the comfort and well being. A constant warmth holding their backs high, she was their treasure. One they protected ferociously.

Life wasn't easy, they still went on empty stomachs ever once in awhile, still faced the strong winds that whipped against them. But, it was perfect. Natural smiles fell easily to their lips, hearts were warm in each others company.

It all ended far too soon, shattered easily in the hurricane of life. Ichigo would never get the images from his mind, never rid himself of the spray of blood. Coating his face, his hands, staining his flesh. Forever in the circles of his memories.

It had started as a normal day. The sun rising in the sky, the laughs passing between Ichigo small family. They had been walking, drifting along the sidewalks. It had been pointless banter between the two, smirking and jeering at each other. Yuzu had stayed at home that day, a high fever burning inside her. They had worked hard, earning enough for a small bottle of medicine for her. They were proud of it too, it had been one of the best days of pick pocketing they'd ever had.

It was bright and wonderful, both Ichigo and Karin high on the success in their pockets.

That's when it all shattered, the peaceful illusion of Ichigo's world. Bullets rained down on them, breaking sidewalks and bricks. Jumping from metal plates. All Ichigo could hear was that godforsaken sound of a storm of bullets falling down. The pitter patter of metal rain ravaging the sidewalk. It rang in his ears, echoing into his skull, pounding its self into his head. So loud.

That's when the blood came, spurting on him. Soaking him in the rainbow of crimson. Karin, Karin was falling, one hand suspended in the air. Reaching for Ichigo's hand. Ichigo couldn't move, his body frozen as he watched Karin tumble to the ground. Her dark hair rising in a halo around her face, blood dripping from her neck to her slim chest. Looking far too bright against her porcelain skin and dark hair.

Then the world snapped back into motion, Karin groaned, clutching her neck. Ichigo fell to his knees, his hands desperately pressed to the wound. The pool of crimson soaking into his knees grew larger and larger. Her eyes were beginning to lose their onyx shade, turning a smokey brown.

"Love... You... Two," she choked, the sound of gurgling blood fresh in her throat. "Tell Yuzu," her voice was quiet, almost nonexistent against the fading roar of bullets. Ichigo didn't notice the pain laced into his thigh, he didn't notice the blood trickling down his leg to mix into Karin's. all he could see was the smoky eyes before him glaze over. The smoke had been lost in the breeze, the winds finally stealing its breath.

That was the first time Ichigo cried. The first time Ichigo screamed, the first time his chest ached with sharp jabs and crushing pressure. He had lifted the body, cradling it close to him as he walked out of the city lines. Nobody paused the blood soaked teen, not questioning the body in his arms or the tears in his eyes. It was seen far to often.

He buried her, outside of the cities pollution. Away from the crashing noises and savage way of life. He dug a hole deep into the unforgiving soil. Hacking at it with his fingers, with rocks, with anything to get deeper into the ground. Nothing stopped him. By the time he had finished the hole, the sun had sent and his fingernails were bloodied and broken. And Karin's body had grown cold and stiff. He lowered her carefully into the hole, gently placing her limbs at her sides. Her eyes stared up at him as he threw the soul down on top of her body. Light gray eyes, holding none of the luster they once had. Handfuls of dirt covered them, hiding her from the view of the world. Covering all traces of Karin. Ichigo turned away from the grave, his eyes falling back to the city. Ichigo never looked back, never again turned towards the dead body that would always haunt his memories.

He found Yuzu still laying at home, her fever broken by the long day. He didn't say a word to her, and he didn't need too. The blood stained clothing spoke everything they needed to. The tracks of tears speaking of his pain, of the pain that surrounded him. Yuzu understood it and she matched it. She wept, her head against Ichigo's shoulder and her heart with Karin. They never again spoke of that day, never again looked to the hills that Karin's body laid at. They moved forward, Yuzu's body protected by the hurricane by Ichigo's. They went on like that. Never changing, only struggling through as the smoke vanished into the wind. Ichigo never looked back.

* * *

**I am so excited. There is a gay pride festival coming up and I can't wait. No, I'm not lesbian (I am a girl), but I support gay rights with a passion! Debates about gay rights are my favorites. Yesterday I wrote a paper about it in school, it was so fun. I've been on a gay right rage lately, mostly because the gay pride festival is coming up. I seriously cannot wait. I'm so excited, it'll be the highlight of my month. **


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in silence, Grimmjow absorbing the tale that had been recounted. His emotions had been swept away with the melodious tone of Ichigo's voice. His voice ringing with pride, or dripping tears of sadness. It was hypnotizing, a clawed trap that had snared Grimmjow with a single word. His voice rose up again and again, only to fall to the ground in disparity again.

What Grimmjow couldn't believe was the raw emotion in Ichigo's eyes. The passion of love for his sisters, the pride of Zangetsu, the harsh and cruel judgements of the world. It wasn't just in his words that Ichigo spoke, he spoke of things words couldn't form with his eyes. Terrible sights of the inner womb of the reeking city life. Cold glances and hardened hearts staring at him. The children left to die against pavement. The sprays of bullets that had no reason, no point. They were only meant for pain, for pure pain. To send the worthless deeper into their pits. Kill the vermin that leeched off of the well set off.

They didn't talk, only sat against the wall with sheets crumpled under them. No words were spoken, no tender actions. Only the silence of Grimmjow mourning beside Ichigo. For the girl he never knew, for the girl Ichigo said was thick black smoke. He could see her image in his mind. The same stubborn features Ichigo had, and the same quirked grins. She would have had to have been beautiful. Anyone around Ichigo would have. Slight in figure, endlessly graceful. Her dark eyes would have been the opposite of Ichigo's fiery bright ones. Spelling of mystery and uniqueness as much as her brothers. Grimmjow smiled softly. She would have been beautiful.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she." Ichigo said, his eyes gleaming with pride and joy. Grimmjow could only nod, it would have been a lie to say anything else. They said nothing more that night. The lights in the prison clicking off, the inmates chatter slowly dying down. Ichigo slid off the bottom bunk, leaping back onto the one over Grimmjow's head. Rustling sheets gave the sign of them both reading for a long sleep, nothing to disturb them beyond the shadows creeping across the walls as flashlights swept through on their nightly watch.

Grimmjow scoffed at himself. His life had been a breeze compared to Ichigo's, it was almost funny at how hard he thought he had it compared to the orangette. He'd never once gone hungry. Never once had to rob a wallet for a chance to buy medicine. The only wallets he'd ever snatched had been for a little excitement. He'd never seen a drive by or watch as your loved ones blood dripped from their flesh to the ground. His life had been classy. He'd grown up in a mansion, butlers and servants his friends. People to cater his every need. He had the best education a person could have, awards from judo competitions and karate tournaments. That was all he had. His father had been absent, off managing the loan business and playing at bars. He had taught Grimmjow one thing in his life. Don't rely on anybody. They'll fail you over and over again. His father had proven that at court, his testimony only a few words.

"Send that fucker away." Then the door had slammed, shutting him away behind bare. That had been the only contact they had in years, Grimmjow always on the streets finding trouble. He had dealt drugs mostly, earning lots of green from his tactics. If anything, Grimmjow knew how to sell something. He never tasted any of the product, knowing fully well how they destroyed lives. He was careful, never getting caught. That was until he joined the yakuza. He quickly rose in their ranks, making a name for himself among the brawn. The Sexta. Grimmjow wore the name proudly, absently smiling as he thought of the tattoo on his back.

Those had been the days, blood pulsing fights. The muffled sounds of silencers, the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He had been ruthless, terrifying. No mercy was given, only the cold taste of a bullet sloshing inside of a victims brains. The sight of blood splattered across the ground wasn't a new sight to Grimmjow. It was far to old in reality. Then his empire had fallen. Stopped with a rain of bullets that raked over their leader. Aizen had died, leaving all of his followers to stand in the huge shadow he left. That wasn't all, his empire fell with him. Police came rushing in, silver in their hands and cuffs at their waists.

Nniotra and Grimmjow were the only ones that hadn't been protected by higher powers. The other gang members being shipped to other gang leaders or struggle to control the tornado the old had become. All while Grimmjow sat in his jail cell, his butlers and servants nothing to the judge. Nothing at all.

He had a sentence of 90 years. Grimmjow smirked at the bed above him. If he lived to 110 in the god forsaken prison he'd be released. He'd arrived at twenty, barely an adult. After spending two years inside the prison walls, Grimmjow had learned all there was to know about the harsher side of life. The stories of so many people passed his years, all different. All horrible.

Ichigo's had been different. His had shined with beauty depicted by the orangette's eyes. Rang with happiness and pride, cried with sorrow and despair. It had been more than just a tale to imagine, it had been a work of art that took a lifetime to paint. Vivid in colors, bursting with feeling.

The last thought that drifted through Grimmjow's mind before he fell into the land of dreams.

Ichigo made things seem different. Better.

* * *

The sun rose outside the walls of the jail, and the lights turned on in the inside. Light groans echoed through out the cells as its occupants rose for the day, stretching out stiff muscles. Grimmjow groaned softly with the chorus, his hand jumping to his nose to swat against whatever was tickling it. It only disappeared for a second before returning to irritate the tip of his nose again. He opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with warm, playful amber eyes. Ichigo was crouched at his bedside, amber eyes filled with mirth as he dangled a white string across Grimmjow's nose. His lips were turned into a happy smile, his eyes bright.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow growled, batting away his hand. Ichigo snickered, sticking out his tongue at the other.

"It's breakfast, get up bastard." He barked, standing abruptly and leaving. Grimmjow smirked to himself, sitting and stretching on the sheets. Ichigo was strange, that was for sure. First his temper was ignited with as little as a word, then he turned right around and you were his best friend. Maybe the key to finding that place was answering his riddles and making an effort to understand his brain. Not an easy task.

"Bipolar..." Grimmjow muttered, running a hand through his hair fondly at the images of Ichigo. It had started as blatant lust, his cock endlessly aching for the sweet ass presented to him. Then Ichigo had morphed that in a second. Showing him deeper sides of the orangette than Grimmjow could've imagined. Now it seemed they had settled into some sort of friendship. Hell, Grimmjow still thought Ichigo was some kind of demon on earth bent on cock blocking him, but at least the demon was friendly.

He stalked after Ichigo, his sardonic grin pasted onto his face. Like always. He met Ichigo in the cafeteria, the orangette seemed to be sulking at the empty table.

"What's up?" Grimmjow asked, not seeing anything obviously wrong with the scene.

"The food." A stoney expression fell on his face and Grimmjow decided not to comment further. Somebody slumped into the seat next to him. Grimmjow looked over at Nnoitra, the tall lanky man grinning widely.

"You shouldn't try to make yourself look even uglier, you might actually succeed someday." Grimmjow said, observing the wide grin on the others face.

"Shut the hell up!" He leaned forward into his elbows, poking at the food. "Ya tamed the princess?" He said, pointing at the angered Ichigo. Grimmjow roared with laughter, heads turning to stare at him. He was wiping tears from his eyes as he finally calmed down.

"Nnoitra, I don't think I could handle that little demon." He said, grinning at the thought. That sex was sure to be something wild. Then again, considering Ichigo's wide ranging personality, it could also be the worst sex he'd ever had. He didn't know what to expect from Ichigo. Never would, in fact.

"You couldn't handle the bitch?" Nnoitra asked in disbelief. Grimmjow nodded, not wanting to go over his humiliation of being cuffed to the head board for hours. So he didn't say anything more. Nnoitra backed off, knowing that Grimmjow's patience only went so far.

He turned his attention to Ichigo, who was glaring death at the plate full of food. Breakfast burgers weren't that bad. After a full minute of them staring at Ichigo you with his food, Nnoitra spoke up.

"Ya gonna eat that?" He asked, earning a glare from Ichigo.

"Are you insane? It's bad luck to eat ground beef in Wednesdays. Idiot." Ichigo scoffed.

"I believe in God, not luck." Nnoitra grinned, snatching the food from Ichigo's tray. Ichigo scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you were atheist." Grimmjow said, his brow crumpling in confusion.

"No, no, that's only a Tuesday thing." He jeered, making a face at Ichigo. It didn't last long, the breath being knocked out of him with a strong jab from Ichigo. He'd leaned over Grimmjow's lap to hook a fist into Nnoitra's stomach amazingly fast.

"Bad luck already." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. Grimmjow and Nnoitra shared a look, the words being passed clearly between them. Ichigo was an interesting one.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were always the same in the confided prison. Grimmjow sold drugs, Nnoitra and Ichigo got into constant fights. Ichigo always managing to put him on his knees trying to regain air into his lungs. Ichigo had a small trade of... Interesting items that were smuggled through the officers. His trade consisted of things from gum packs to dildos.

Surprisingly, the dildos were the most popular.

They talked a lot, Grimmjow not moving out of Ichigo cell despite the fact he wasn't getting any sex from the deal. They had become some sort of a legend in the prison walls. Grimmjow leading the prisons inmates and Ichigo one of his brutal enforcers. Nobody messed with Grimmjow, he had to much arsenal behind his back. Ichigo at his right side, Nnoitra at his left and a school of underlings behind his back. If there was anything Grimmjow knew how to do, it was run things. His bastard of a father had taught him that much.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo walked up to him, his fiery eyes blazing. "I need more M&M's." his tone deadly serious despite the strange topic. Another quirk of Ichigo, he was wholeheartedly addicted to M&M's. Grimmjow smirked, pulling a pack from his pocket. Ichigo snatched it from his hands, sprinting away from the blue haired male. Grimmjow barked out a laugh, that was one thing he was grateful for.

Life was never ever boring with Ichigo around. He expected him to reappear once his treat ran out.

"Something's wrong." Grimmjow jumped, turning to see Ichigo standing behind him. An unopened bag of M&M's in his hand. That's how Grimmjow knew something was seriously wrong. That and the tense muscles prickling through the slighter mans body. His features growing hard, the fire in him raging behind his eyes. Those were the eyes that were set for total annihilation.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked, his own muscles tensing as he too became guarded.

"I don't know." Ichigo said, his aura oozing hostile energy. Grimmjow simply nodded, fingering the blade he kept hidden in his sleeve. He had learned days ago to never doubt the orangette's instincts. The last time he had scoffed away the orangette's warning. He had almost ended up dead with a knife to his back. Or at least severely injured. Ichigo seemed to have a sixth sense for rising trouble. Grimmjow had once asked him about it, receiving a strange look from Ichigo.

"I can always tell when the wind blows harder." Was his reply. Grimmjow understood the sentence to some extent. Ichigo had some sort of street sense engrained in his bones.

"It's coming." Ichigo breathed, a loud clanking filling the prison after his soft exclamation. Grimmjow growled lowly, swiveling to turn towards the sound of the opening door. Ichigo stepped beside him, his eyes crackling with sparks at the entrance.

There were two of them, the exact opposites of one and another. The first man was elegant, his long black hair glossed and shimmery as it hung down his back. It was pulled up on one side by white clips, revealing the line of his stoic jaw. He was tall, extremely beautiful, but in a cold mocking sort of way. He looked down on the people around him, his eyes flickering among the inmates. Cold, cruel eyes seemed flat. Their gray colors bored by the sights infront of him.

"Scum." He muttered, turning his head from the sight. His black hair swished out behind the sudden movement, an almost purple hue to the onyx black. He was a tall man, but the monster beside him was even huger. Grimmjow had never seen anybody that big. He was at least seven feet tall, his broad shoulder and muscles seemed titanic to a normal humans. He was a giant, massively huge and leaking out raw power.

Jagged scars cover his face, matching the insane grin permanently carved there. Wild black hair erupted from his head in a mix of tangled and spikes, tiny silver bells hanging from the tips. He laughed, his roar booming in the prison.

"The fuck is this?! These are all weaklings, you promised me they'd be strong Byakuya." He roared, sending predatory glares at the prison inmates.

"Shut up, filth. You're the one who brought us here." Byakuya snapped, anger rising in his eyes. The massive man roared again, flexing his hands at the prospects of having a fight soon. "We'll get out of here soon enough, anyway. Calm yourself, Zaraki." Byakuya said, sighing with annoyance.

"They're strong." Ichigo said, his muscles not relaxing for a moment.

"How'd you figure that?" Grimmjow mocked, eyeing the huge muscles. Even at his height, he stood a full foot under the giant of a man.

"They hold themselves well, I can see the blood on their hands and the kills in their eyes." Ichigo breathed, eyeing the men carefully. "They're better than anyone here."

Grimmjow stiffened at that. These two had seriously caught Ichigo's eye, that was more intimidating than anything else thrown at him before.

"Are we stronger?" Grimmjow asked. The monster of a man seemed far from a regular mans strength.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow. "You hold yourself tall, you have strength behind your eyes, snapping in your fists. You too hold a sea of blood behind your back, you too have fresh blood on your skin." Ichigo replied, removing his gaze from Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded, having grown used to the ways Ichigo spoke. He understood what he meant by his words of blood and fists. He was saying they were equal, the same in fury and the same in bloodlust. Only time would tell the victor between the men.

Zaraki looked around the prison, his eyes falling on the cotton candy blue hair, never noticing the orange next to it. Ichigo's blended into the neon orange jumpsuits too well.

"Look at that punk, Byakuya." Zaraki laughed, his sharp teeth glinting. "Glaring at us, all cocky and full of shit." That's when his eyes finally found Ichigo. The pools of amber glowing with flickering flames. Zaraki grinned, stalking over to the two men.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I never forget a strong man. Are you ready for our rematch?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at the massively hulking man in front of them. Not saying a word to the insane sentence that leaked trough his mouth. Zaraki gritted his teeth, hating being ignored.

"Didn't you hear me you little prick?! We have a rematch, fucker!" He screamed, his torrent of rage only stopped by the slim hand of his companion.

"Zaraki, calm yourself. You know this boy?" Byakuya asked, glancing over Ichigo.

"Know him? I've only lost three fights in my life, bitch. Ichigo Kurosaki was one of them. The Fire Demon of Karakura's streets." Zaraki snarled, shoving away Byakuya's hand. Byakuya suddenly turned towards Ichigo, observing him with more interest.

"This is the Fire Demon?" Byakuya let out a short laugh. "I was expecting something more... Impressive." Zaraki shoved him away, leaning down over Ichigo's short height. At only five eleven, Ichigo looked tiny by Zaraki's huge muscle bound frame.

"Come on, Demon. Lets have a little trip down memory lane, bastard." Kenpachi snarled, rising a fist. It was about to be sent crushing down over Ichigo's head when a few words brought a halt to the attack.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked, angers confusion written across his features. He didn't appreciate people knowing his name when he knew nothing about them. Zaraki's fist paused in the air, his glare multiplying tenfold by the words from Ichigo's mouth. He screamed in rage, about to send Ichigo flying when Byakuya grabbed his arm. Restrained against his maddened attack, Byakuya pulled Zaraki backwards.

"We have to go to our cell, you can play again tomorrow." He said, admonishing the man like a tiny child. Grimmjow and Ichigo watched them retreat before crawling back to their own cells, the call for night having leapt on them quickly.

They sat in their cell a few moments later, quiet as the bars locked behind them.

"You knew him?" Grimmjow leaped up to sit by Ichigo on his top bunk. Ichigo tilted his head to the side, the movement signaling Ichigo was going over something in his head.

"Who knows? I got into a lot of fights." Ichigo replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Since he isn't memorable at all." Grimmjow mocked, sighing softly to himself. In truth, a tiny sliver of fear was edged inside him. He had never felt something like that before. Despite the muscles and brawn of the man, there was something else there. Something less tangible, some air of malice surrounding the hugely built man. Cold, unadulterated death hung around him. Coating his skin and dripping from his hands. He had never seen anybody like that before.

"It's frightening, isn't it?" Ichigo said softly, his voice almost a coo. Grimmjow looked at the crown of fire, slightly below his own head. Ichigo always seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

"Your the same as him you know. Even if you can't tell, even if you can't see it surrounding you. You have the same aura, the same feel." Ichigo said. "I do too, so does that other man with the giant. His is just a lot larger than most." Grimmjow didn't reply to the words, yet he found some comfort in them. He wasn't all the way out of Zaraki's league yet.

He grew stoney, his features darkening. He'd have to think of someway to take care of the massive man. He doubted his companion was a pushover, you couldn't be if you were friends with a monster like that. Thoughts swirled in his head, Ichigo watching him with a tilted head.

He almost didn't notice when Ichigo leaned over and unzip the front of his jumpsuit.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo brought the jumpsuit down to pool around his waist.

"You're too serious." Ichigo said, palming the front of his boxers. Grimmjow smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What you gonna do about it?" Under Ichigo's light touches his length was rapidly hardening.

"Do you want me to tell you, or show you?" Ichigo smirked, his eyes flickering with playfulness.

"Show me." Grimmjow said, Ichigo's hand dipping into his boxer shorts to pull his cock free. Ichigo slid to his belly, admiring the long, beautiful cock in front of him. He gently lapped at its tip, gentle licks as if he was licking at an ice cream cone. Grimmjow weaved a hand through his soft orange locks, pulling them closer as he encouraged Ichigo to go farther. Ichigo sent him a knowing glance, smirking once before dipping his head down farther over Grimmjow's erect cock. His lips slid past the head, his tongue caressing the soft, delicate skin. He pushed his tongue against Grimmjow's slit, sucking the precum up. He popped off the member for a moment, earning a glare from Grimmjow before sucking and fondling Grimmjow's balls. Grimmjow groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall and let Ichigo work his magic.

Ichigo snickered at Grimmjow's pleased expression, moving open mouth kisses back up to the tip of his dick. Once again, he pushed his mouth down the heated skin, engulfing Grimmjow's cock in sweltering heat. Grimmjow groaned, pullin Ichigo's head up and down over his cock.

"That's good, bitch." He moaned, pushing Ichigo down farther to deep throat him. Sharp teeth prickled over the base of his dick, causing Grimmjow to yelp. He looked down at Ichigo, the orangette's teeth bared around his precious cock. Suddenly, his teeth looked far to sharp and his cock far to vulnerable. Then there was the fuming glare in his amber eyes. Daring him to say it again.

Grimmjow gulped, probably the most frightened he'd ever been in his life. He cleared his throat.

"Please continue, Ichigo." The orangette's eyes instantly softened from the previous inferno and he resumed sucking Grimmjow's dick. Grimmjow breathed a tiny sigh of relief, glad his cock was safe. That sigh instantly turned into a moan as Ichigo sucked down hard, begging for a mouthful of cum. His tongue played against his cocks slit, slowly running down the underside of his cock as he dipped even lower with his throat.

"So good..." Grimmjow groaned, pulling at Ichigo bright orange locks. Ichigo groaned at that feeling, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through Grimmjow's whole body. That and the combined force of Ichigo's deep throat, wandering tongue and his smooth hands fondling his balls sent Grimmjow over the edge. He came hard into the slighter man's mouth, not at all holding back the moan in his throat.

Ichigo released his cock with a pop, wiping his chin free of saliva and cum.

"You gonna let me pound into that sweet ass of yours too?" Grimmjow asked, desperately hoping inside for the answer to be yes.

"I don't play women, or bitch." Ichigo said, glaring. His glare softened as Grimmjow nodded, not wanting to try his luck against Ichigo again.

"We'll need someone to get close to them." He said suddenly, bringing a hand through his cotton candy blue hair.

"Somebody weak." Ichigo added, instantly following the change in subject.

"Someone pathetic."

"Somebody easily manipulated."

"..." There was a short pause as either man went over the list of people to use for their wants.

"Luppi." Grimmjow said, watching as a grin lit Ichigo's face. Not the innocent bright grins he seldom showed. No, it was a wide grin, glowing with contempt as Ichigo locked onto his newest target. Slowly, Grimmjow's own smile matched it. They sat there grinning for a long time as they talked over how to get to Byakuya and Zaraki.

* * *

**Please review, seven reviews equals one new chapter:) fourteen equals two, and so on. I love to hear from you guys and haven't gotten many lately:( Feed the author?**


	8. Chapter 8

They cornered Luppi in the work out rooms, the slight man drooling over the muscular inmates pumping iron.

"Hello Luppi, long time no see." Grimmjow said, his grin feral as he brought a casual hand through his hair. Ichigo leaned on his shoulder, a slightly less threatening smile on his face. They had looked over everything the man had to offer earlier. After bribing an officer to steal the files for them, of course. Luppi was twenty five years old, five two, was arrested and convicted for self prostitution and rape. His victim being a massive drugged man who Luppi had fucked himself on. He was a hopeless sex addict, an avid drinker and a full time marijuana user. He had later killed the same man he'd raped, only after five years of stallion him after the initial raping. He was a tiny, yet vindictive, man.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Luppi snarled, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. And the deeper emotion that sprung forth. Ichigo's eyes tracked over the dark haired mans body, noting all the tiny movements and flickering eyes. He smirked widely.

"I have something for you to do, you up for it?" Grimmjow said, not at all asking. It was a command, an order.

"Hell no! You can't do anything to me, so back off!" Luppi spat out harshly. His eyes darting from side to side. "I've already been jumped and raped so many times in this hell, one more wouldn't make a difference." That's when Ichigo decided to take the lead, he forcibly pushed Grimmjow back. Grimmjow was about to tell at the orangette before seeing the look in his eyes. It was... Sadistic. It slightly scared him, he warily watched Ichigo as he stood above Luppi.

"Don't talk to good ol' Grimm, Luppi. Only I can offer what you really need." Ichigo purred, his eyes flashing darkly.

"W-What do you mean?" Luppi stuttered, his body shivering.

"What do I mean? Don't lie to yourself, why don't you ask that cock ring? Or maybe you'd prefer your but-plug." Ichigo hummed, a finger dragging across Luppi's lips.

Luppi and Grimmjow both gaped like air strewn fish, their eyes widening. Luppi couldn't even talk, his eyes were practically bursting out of his head.

"H-How'd you know!?" He hissed, turning his head away. Ichigo's grin rose even further across his face. He grabbed a fist full of Luppi's hair, yanking his head up so they stared straight in the eyes.

"I don't like your tone, you've put me in a bad mood. Fix it." His voice was deadly, promising spilt blood if the other didn't comply. Grimmjow was about to tell Ichigo he didn't need to kill the kid before he noticed something. Luppi had a raging hard on. Not the simply aroused bulge. This thing was totally erect, erect and pulsing beneath the jumpsuits fabric.

"Suck me, bitch." Ichigo hissed, ripping the top half of his own jumpsuit to pool around his waist.

"In here? The middle of the work out room?" Luppi squeaked, his eyes widening.

"I said suck me, I don't line to repeat myself, dog." Ichigo growled, his face filled with dangerous fire of fury. "I'll have to punish you." Luppi whimpered, his smaller cock growing even harder. It had been so long since someone had talked to him like this. Had commanded him like a true master. Those raping fucks had been nothing, nothing arousing about their brutal thrusts. They hadn't even made him cum, hadn't tortured him enough. They lacked something essential. The hand of a pro.

Luppi's face was shoved into Ichigo's crotch, his mouth being filled with Ichigo's hardened member. Luppi moaned against Ichigo's skin as he began thrusting harshly down his throat. Gagging noises and slight moans came from Luppi's tear stricken face as his throat was impaled. And he loved it. God, he loved it. Luppi was in complete heaven.

A long string of cum flooded into his mouth, Luppi was about to swallow the essence when a voice barked out to him.

"Don't swallow it, just keep it there. That's right where it belongs, sucked between your lips. Now bitch, jack yourself off. You can swallow it once you cum." Ichigo snarled, his rough hands bringing Luppi's head up to stare at him. Luppi nodded, his mouth sealed shut around Ichigo's cum. He slowly reached into the front of his now unzipped jumpsuit. One hand slid to the front, removing the cock ring, the other sliding to the back. He pushed on his butt-plug, moaning around the mouthful of cum. It didn't take long for Luppi to orgasm, his hands moving quickly against his own skin as his eyes stared at Ichigo. Cum splattered over the inside of his jumpsuit, he slumped down farther onto his knees.

"Swallow it." Ichigo ordered. Luppi did as ordered, gulping down the white liquid.

"Please give me your cock, please thrust it inside me. I want to feel all of you." Luppi begged, his hands grabbing into Ichigo jumpsuit.

"You think you can just have it? You have to earn it, be a good bitch and I'll think about it." Ichigo threw Luppi to the ground. "Find me tomorrow, at exactly twelve." With that he was gone, Grimmjow following after him in slight awe.

"Who knew Luppi was a little masochistic slut?" He asked, shaking his head with a sigh.

"I could see it in his eyes, the lust behind the fear. The tremble of his skin, the shifting of his waist. It was obvious." Ichigo replied, waving a hand. Grimmjow nodded, half expecting the whimsical reply. Ichigo saw things in person no one would ever notice, secrets. He saw to the core of a person. It was a totally unique characteristic, something invaluable. Something Grimmjow was determined to tie to his side. Ichigo was too valuable to loss.

They went to the cafeteria for dinner, feeling three sets of eyes staring at them. The first was the least worrying. Luppi stared at Ichigo, his mouth open and eyes dreamy. The second pair was what had Grimmjow and Ichigo on edge. Tangible tension hung through the air surrounding them. Byakuya and Zaraki's eyes met their in a fight of fury. It was a war, waiting for someone to falter under the tension. Sparks lit between the duos. Grimmjow was starting to understand Ichigo's perspective. He could see Zaraki's massive hands crushing skulls, blood seeping between his fingers. The maniac grin not faltering for a second. His scars jagged and twisted, mirroring everything else about the man.

Byakuya was harder to read, the cool insufferable man to stoic to let his emotions show in his every movement like his counter part.

"The big one's a drug addict." Ichigo said, his lips not moving.

"You can tell?" It seemed Grimmjow asked that question a lot.

"It's in his eyes." It also seemed like that was the only answer Ichigo gave.

"And in his arms, along his skin." Grimmjow said in surprise. He had suddenly noticed the slight shiver of Zaraki's muscles. The tiny puckered wounds running up the skin there. He glanced a Ichigo again, a brow quirking. He had been wrong. Ichigo didn't only see things in a different depth, he made others do the same.

"He'll be the first target. How can we get Byakuya away from him?" Grimmjow pondered, mostly talking to himself in the question. Nnoitra plopped down next to the two, not at all noticing the thick tension surrounding them as they stared across the cafeteria.

"Nnoitra, how fast can you run with those ungodly long legs?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head in thought.

"Ha! You bastard, don't make fun of me. I could outrun the very best. I'm a quick fucker." Nnoitra said, laughing.

"Next question: do you have a fancy for becoming a barber?" Ichigo asked, smirking. Both Nnoitra and Grimmjow stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Their voices chorused. Ichigo snickered at the two of them, standing from the table. He looked at the dangerous pair one more time before turning. He felt the wind blowing through his hair, ripping at his skin. Ichigo closed his eyes, feeling the tornado rip at him in his mind's little world. It raked at his hair and clothing, trying to rip him to shreds. He opened his eyes again, returning to the reality around him. To the closed walls and high ceilings, Ichigo smirked once more. The vicious wind hadn't blew out his flame yet and he didn't plan on ever letting it. Still, feeling the wind at his back, the sharp piercings of the hurricane, the inhumanly cold feel of it's fingers, Ichigo knew a large storm was upon them. And that made him grin.

* * *

**BTW: if any of my readers have a question about what was going through my head for a particular metaphor or just don't get it, please PM me. My thought process can be quite confusing to some and I don't want to leave anyone saying 'The fuh?' **

**Also, thank you for reviews! Special thank you to bleepbloop559, they're comment made me smile! Thank you to skyglazingMaro and ladydanni for their multiple reviews, on both Inferno and Puppeteer, I'm glad you two are enjoying it! One more for my thank list, for today that is, thank you to Tiger of Fire! I've loved your reviews. **

**I know tons more people have reviewed, including guests. Thank you all, it means a bunch to me. Please keep it up, I'm having minor writers block still and am desperately trying to push through chapter 19 for you all. Don't catch up to me too soon...**

**I hope you all enjoy my incredibly insane Ichigo, cause I sure love writing his character. Also, if I ever wrote a fic about Byakuya, he'd be paired with Zaraki:) They always fight side by side in the show so I thought it'd fit. I like it surprisingly well. And now Luppi's coming in the story... Wha? Where the hell did come from? Hahaha, I think Luppi is a hilarious character and I might do an extra about him at the end. Tell me it'd you'd like one:) :) **

**Thanks for reading my rant! And if you didn't, that's alright too. I probably wouldn't read it if I had the choice either. **

**FrostySquid**


	9. Chapter 9

Time was stalking them, fringing on the borders of their minds. Eating away at ground beneath them. They could both feel it, the writings in the stars were surely to come true. They didn't doubt it, they both felt the crawling on their backs. The chills of anticipation, the time to struck drawing nearer. It had begun with the single look passed between the duo. Only one could have the power in the prison, and Grimmjow was the one who held it. Byakuya and Zaraki needed it, to prove to themselves that they were the very best. Better than any of the scum that resided behind Las Noches' walls.

"It's time to strike." Ichigo said, the clock on the wall rising to the twelve. Grimmjow nodded, staring at the numbers. Nothing happen. Nothing at all. Five minutes passed, ten minutes. Nothing changed. Twenty minutes had gone by, neither of them moved a muscle. It was almost to the thirty when someone burst into their cell. Luppi stared at the two men in front of him before falling to his knees.

"Forgive me! Forgive me, I'm a worthless bitch." Luppi cried, caressing Ichigo's feet with kisses and licks. "Beat me, kill me, punish me!" He begged, staring up at Ichigo with wide eyes. Excited eyes. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, that little bitch! He had meant to keep them waiting, just so he could beg for a punishment. Ichigo's eyes flickered, brief roaring flames arcing across them before he settled again.

"Punishment? You'd like that, wouldn't you, bitch?" Ichigo snarled. "You'll get your punishment for sure." He gripped a handful of Luppi's hair, Luppi wincing in pain as his cock hardened.

"You're late by twenty seven minutes, do you know what that means?" Ichigo asked, running a finger across Luppi's lips. Luppi shook his head, darting his tongue out to taste the finger presented for him.

"That means I won't touch you for twenty seven minutes." Ichigo smirked, pulling off the handcuffs that were always set around one of his wrists. He cuffed Luppi to the headboard, much like Grimmjow had been in his first attempt at having sex with the orangette. Luppi groaned, not the punishment he had in mind. He had been hoping for twenty seven spanks, or even better. Being caned. That would have been fun.

Ichigo grinned, pulling out a box from underneath his bed. He opened it slowly, dumping out the contents on the sheets in front of Luppi. Both Luppi and Grimmjow's eyes bulged.

There was a huge array of sex toys spilled over the fabric, ranging from anal beads to bondage ropes. There were even a few candles hidden in the midst. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo in shock, a new respect forming for the orangette.

"Grimmjow, why don't you leave me and this bitch alone for some quality time?" Ichigo suggested, his voice sickly sweet. Grimmjow nodded, though inside he secretly wanted to watch what Ichigo would do with Luppi's bound body.

"I'll visit Nnoitra," Grimmjow said, standing from the single chair in the cell. Ichigo nodded.

"Come back in twenty seven minutes." He said, Grimmjow shivered at the tone of his voice. It was far too sweet, dripping with honey. Poisen laced honey. He nodded, exiting their shared cell. Nnoitra's cell was on the other side of the prison, he walked quickly around the perimeter. Nnoitra nodded at him as he entered, throwing him a package of bottled water.

"The drug I asked for?" Grimmjow asked, holding out a hand. Nnoitra nodded, handing Grimmjow a small white packet of powder.

"That'll knock out an elephant." Nnoitra said, taking a swig from his own water. Grimmjow nodded, folding the packet up and tucking it into his shoe.

"Thanks, after a couple of minutes I'm going back to Ichigo and then you wait for the signal." Grimmjow said, accepting the drink offered. Nnoitra nodded. They shared the silence, each taking mouthfuls of water to ease the boredom.

"Who's taking who?" Nnoitra asked, the silence had become too great between them.

"Ichigo doesn't like fighting people twice, even if he doesn't remember the initial fight. He's going to get Byakuya alone and I'll do the same with Zaraki." Grimmjow replied, running a hand through his hair. He always made the motion while thinking deeply.

"You're not going to ambush them together? You know, the classic dark alley jumping." Nnoitra said, huffing.

"His eyepatch, do you know what those are for?" Grimmjow asked. Nnoitra shook his head in the negative.

"It's so you don't have to wait for your eyes to adjust to the darkness. One of his eyes are always used to the dark, the other suited for light. It wouldn't give much of an advantage to attack in the dead of night." Grimmjow explained.

"Wow, you've really thought this over haven't you?" Nnoitra said, smirking. "I wish you luck." Grimmjow nodded, smiling back.

"Ichigo should be about done, lets go." Grimmjow said, standing with a stretch. He yawned on e before taking the stroll back to Ichigo and his living space. Loud moans echoed through the cell there, half screams as Luppi was tortured with pleasure. Grimmjow and Nnoitra entered, finding Luppi totally bound. His hands were tied behind his back, his arms stretched out so his hands were playing with the gigantic vibrator inside him. A blindfold covered his eyes, strands of drool coming from his lips as he sucked on Ichigo's cock. Luppi's dick was caged, the metal surrounding his member in a steel grip. Ichigo reached forward, undoing the cage in a second. Luppi screamed, his clock instantly growing massively erect by the sudden rush of blood the metal had suppressed. He came in huge rivulets, Ichigo cumming the same time in Luppi's mouth.

"Good bitch," he cooed gently, taking the toys and ropes off of Luppi one by one. Luppi was panting, fading in and out of consciousness from his hard orgasm.

"Ichigo... I want your cock..." He panted, reaching a hand forward to grab onto the hem of Ichigo's sleeve. "Why don't you put it inside me?" Tears bit his face, running down his cheeks in streams.

"I told you didn't I?" Ichigo snarled, smacking Luppi away. "You have to earn it." Luppi sat up, instantly alert.

"How do I do it?! I'll do anything!" Luppi cried, crawling forward and kissing Ichigo's feet.

"Prove you're useful to me. Do one simple task, can you do it? Luppi?" Ichigo asked, the packet of white powder being passed to him from Grimmjow.

Luppi nodded eagerly, "What is it?"

In response, Ichigo held up the drug in his hand. "The fun is only beginning." Only Grimmjow knew Ichigo wasn't talking about having 'fun' with Luppi.

* * *

Luppi walked forward hesitantly. He froze for a moment, taking a deep breath. He calmed his features, smoothing over the worry in his brow, the hesitance in his steps. He had pride, he was Ichigo's slave. He had to please his master, if he did he'd get the ultimate reward. His eyes glazed over at that thought, the greatest reward a master had to offer. With that thought guiding his feet, Luppi walked right up to the threatening pair of Byakuya and Zaraki.

"Some birds on the vine said you two would like some coke, that true?" Luppi said, giving his traders smile. Byakuya looked coldly down on the small man, his eyes holding only distaste.

"Do you have good stuff?" Zaraki asked, holding out a hand.

"The best in this shit hole, you buying?" Luppi asked, whipping the bag of powder out.

"Fuck yes, hand it over shrimp." Zaraki growled, stealing the bag from Luppi's grip.

"Wait." Byakuya said, holding out his hand. Zaraki handed it over, his countable darkening. Byakuya opened the bag, poking a finger into the powder. He tasted the finger.

"What the hell are you doing, Byakuya?" Zaraki growled.

"Checking. I don't want you downing something lethal in place of coke." Byakuya growled. Zaraki nodded, trying to wait patiently.

"Hey bitch." Luppi bristled, only Ichigo could call him bitch. Still, he said nothing. "I'm gonna need more of this. This tiny bag is only gonna last me an hour." Zaraki said, throwing Luppi to the ground. Byakuya threw Zaraki the bag back, "it's good." He said, giving the bag his okay.

"Great," Zaraki said, opening the bag. Luppi snatched back the packet.

"Pay first," he slid it into back into his pocket, holding a hand out for cash.

"Your payment is your life," Zaraki snarled, fisting the front of Luppi's collar. "Weaklings don't get a choice." Luppi nodded weakly, taking the bag back out of his pocket. Zaraki snatched it, instantly setting the cocaine up for injection. Luppi walked away, a grin lighting up on his face. Neither of the men had caught on.

The regular bag of coke that Byakuya had checked was still hidden deep in his pocket, the laced one was now running its course in Zaraki's body. His eyes flitted up to Ichigo's, begging for the sweet sign that meant he did well. Ichigo's eyes were tempered steel, steel that still glowed red. He glanced at Luppi, nodding once. Luppi's insides lifted, his energy returning. He'd get his prize, not yet, but soon.

Up above the slight man, Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other. Without a word they split, each walking in a different direction. The wind was upon them.

* * *

**Please review, I'm still facing off with writers block. I need a good dose of harsh critism. That would be my inner masochist speaking. **

**Anyway, besides that... I have a question for you all! It's concerning my next fic idea (still very much an idea)**

**Does anybody like Neko's?:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Super big thank you to tazx x x, she has successfully brought me out of that horrible slump. Chapter 19 has now been written and chapter 20 has a good start. You have me exactly what I needed to hear, that's the kind of comment that drives me to work harder on my writing and inspires new scenes. So, I greatly appreciate your review tazx x x, I hop you keep reading and enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks!**

Nnoitra walked forward, seeing the start of Zaraki's limbs becoming sluggish. That was his cue, the drug was starting to take effect. Byakuya hadn't seemed to notice, his eyes drifting over the scum behind bars. Nnoitra grinned. He hated people like that man, the people who thought they were better just because they had always had food on their plates. Never had to starve for a day or spend a night in jail for something stupid. They always had the cold hard cash behind their backs, the power and authority to raise themselves higher upon their pedestals.

He hated them, the cold stoic face of the man brought him to an edge. He knew of too many people like this man, too many in his life. Nnoitra walked forward, the steel of a knife in his hands. It had been sharpened to perfection, the deed taking hours until Nnoitra had been satisfied. He turned the handle once in his hands, feeling the grin rise even higher on his face. Ichigo's voice echoed in his mind.

"Enrage him, bring him down from that high place. Show him he is nothing in this prison,"

There was no one better for the job than Nnoitra, he knew exactly how to drive a man to anger. How to elicit those sharp eyes into fury and bring his fists down in rage. Only he wouldn't bear the brunt of those attacks, Ichigo would. His face grew sour at that thought. Still, he had this chance now. This glorious chance. Byakuya's bright orange back grew nearer, his inky hair glossed over the neon jump suit. The knife turned again in Nnoitra's hand, an insane amount of joy in his every step. His movement was a blur, quick hands jumping foreword. His fingers wrapped around Byakuya's fine locks, yanking his head upwards. Byakuya's eyes widened, black hair filtering forward over his shoulders as the rest was pulled. Black tendrils were yanked full on tension, the dark hair swimming over Nnoitra's hand and wrist. Silver colors glinting, his arms raised and muscles bunching, Nnoitra slashed across the hair.

Byakuya couldn't move, his eyes widened as he realized what had happened in that split second. His jet black hair was torn apart, slit in half by cold and heartless metal. Rage grew in him, ice cold rage. He spun on his heels, seeing a flash of black and orange retreating. In the mans fist a bundle of black hair. Byakuya couldn't think straight. Prison scum had dated to touch him, dared to cut his hair. Scalp him of his dignity in a sense. His Kuchiki blood demanded retribution. Retribution of blood and lives. Without a second thought, Byakuya was following on the offenders heels, knowing Zaraki to be right behind him, as always. He didn't even bother to look back and see his companions eyes slowly shutting.

Byakuya followed Nnoitra through the prison halls, dodging past inmates to reach his hands around the dirty scums neck. Nnoitra turned around a corner, a grin splattered across his face. Byakuya was a second behind him, breathing harshly in rage. The dark haired man wasn't there. Gone in a moment. In his place stood the fire haired demon Zaraki had spoken of.

"You're Ichigo?" Byakuya growled. Ichigo didn't reply, instead he raised his fist towards Byakuya. In his palm were the inky locks of Byakuya. Ichigo raised them higher, slowly real easing the beautiful strands from his grip. The dark hair descended to the ground. Floating gently as they spread across the floor, shadowing it. He looked up at Byakuya, his eyes glowing faintly. Deep red embers laid there, slowly being fanned to the bloodlust rage that sent Ichigo's fist flying. Crimson stories of blood laid there, sending an understanding through Byakuya. Ichigo wasn't one to be trifled with, not the one that had defeated Zaraki and countless others.

Byakuya breathed heavily, trying to calm the rage boiling inside him. He would need his calm for this opponent.

"You're nothing." Ichigo said, his eyes fanned with orange. "Pathetic. Worthless. A nobody." His eyes were a challenge, eyes that saw deep inside Byakuya's soul. The darker man paused, his eyes flashing dangerously. Nobody had told him those things for a long time. Images of his father standing tall over him flashed through his mind.

Worthless. Pathetic. Nobody.

He could never live up to his father, never touch the ground he walked on. Then his father had died, leaving only Byakuya to be the best. To stand taller than anybody else around him. Nobody could say those words to him, not any longer. Byakuya struck out with a fist, a quick jab aimed for Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo swiveled to the side, his teeth flashing in a grin.

"Getting angry?" He cooed, blocking another punch with his forearm. "Does wittle Bwakuwa not wike it?"

Byakuya saw red. Nobody looked down on him, nobody at all. He flung his fists forward again, trying to right hook Ichigo. Ichigo backed up a step, ducking under Byakuya's quick punches.

"Come here, scum! I'll kill you!" Byakuya snarled. He stepped forward again, a strand of hair underneath his foot.

"Kill me? Ha! You're worthless Byakuya. Worthless." Ichigo hissed, his eyes gleaming with white hot fire. This was what he loved more than anything. Seeing the sharp jabs of pain in a persons eyes. Knowing he was the one pushing them off the cliff, knowing that they couldn't hide from his eyes. He could see everything.

Byakuya screamed in rage, his vision flooding with red. His fists came down in a torrent, beating into Ichigo's flesh at a blinding speed. Ichigo raised his hands in a cross to defend his face. His insane grin was hidden by his forearms, but the burning eyes weren't. They roared out in a blazing inferno, trapping everything in their sights. Circling around their prey, only to hear the screams as flesh burned. Ichigo's eyes only saw Byakuya. Byakuya reached down into his boot, flipping the knife open.

"You're dead." He screamed, lunging forward. The silver metal cut into Ichigo's arm, stinging into his flesh as crimson dripped to the floor. Ichigo danced away from the flashing blade descending down on him. He circled away from the wall, the blade kept slashing into his skin. He wasn't fast enough to dodge the metal completely. He couldn't get away from that blade. The wall hit Ichigo's back, his eyes widening. Byakuya grinned, lunging forward once more. The tip of his blade pointed to the prone Ichigo's throat.

* * *

Grimmjow hooked an arm around Zaraki, lifting his drugged body from the seat. Zaraki's eyes were glazed over as he half stood from Grimmjow's encouragement.

"Come on," Grimmjow grunted. He wasn't low enough to slit the throat of a drugged man. No, he'd wait. All he had to do was get Zaraki alone, and that wouldn't be hard considering Zaraki couldn't tell what the hell was happening around him. Grimmjow half carried Zaraki through the halls, ending up at the shower rooms. Zaraki slumped against the wall, panting slightly as his drugged eyes fought against his inner demons. Grimmjow had no idea what he saw in his drug induced haze, all he thought of was the few words Nnoitra had said to him before dragging Zaraki away.

_"You know what this does right?" Nnoitra asked, leaning against the wall. _

_"Of course, I'm not stupid." Grimmjow replied, smirking. _

_"You're insane Grimmjow. At first that drug might make him somewhat sluggish, but after that he's gonna be running on pure adrenaline." Nnoitra said, disbelief in his features. Grimmjow had shaken his head. It wouldn't put him on adrenaline, it would heighten the muscles in his body. It was a short term steroid. _

_"You're crazy, Grimmjow." Noitra repeated, shaking his own head. _

It didn't matter if Zaraki got that extra burst of strength. To compare Grimmjow and Zaraki in terms of strength was incomparable. Zaraki would win every single time. A little extra boost would mean nothing in this fight, it might even be the thing that would lead Grimmjow to the slim victory he desired. He ruled this prison, that would never change. He had too much pride to let it.

Zaraki groaned, lifting his head slightly. Grimmjow smirked, his muscles twitching at the fight to come. He had to get to work. He walked around the shower room, turning all the knobs to the far side. Hot water jets sprayed to the floor, steam instantly rising. Grimmjow stripped, throwing his jump suit and boxers to the side wall. He lathered himself with soap, letting the heated water and soap suds cover him.

"You gonna try to boil me to death?" A deep voice echoed, Zaraki's head finally lifting.

"No, I don't fancy brutes meat for a meal." Grimmjow replied, a small smile biting his lips. "Far too tough for my taste buds."

"Bastard," Zaraki struggled to his feet, raising his fists as he swayed. "I'll kill you."

Grimmjow grinned. "Now, now, just wait up until you can actually stand straight." Grimmjow was having fun. Toying with a monster, provoking it. He loved every second of it. He would have only a few more minutes before Zaraki could move properly, before they could begin the fight on fair grounds.

Zaraki abolished that plan. A hulking fist came soaring down from above, a echoing roar following it. It clipped Grimmjow's shoulder, barely missing his face. He was knocked backwards, feet sliding against wet tile.

"Hmmm? You've got a little temper problem. Be patient, we have all day." Grimmjow said, gritting his teeth at the pain in his shoulder. He didn't let Zaraki see that, no he kept the malicious smile across his face and the glint in his eyes. He had to let Zaraki recover. Otherwise he'd end up bloodied over the floor. He had to wait for that high of energy. Zaraki hovered above, an insane grin over his face as he tottered on his feet.

"Did you think a drug would keep me off my feet?" Zaraki asked, the tormenting smile widening. Grimmjow had hoped it would. He had desperately hoped it would, he was no match to Zaraki's raw strength. Another crushing fist slammed into Grimmjow's chest, he slammed back into the wall. The breath flew from him, Zaraki didn't relent. A giant fist snapped Grimmjow's head back, blood coming from his split lip. The world spun around him, the sound of heavy breath going faint. No, no, no, no. He couldn't black out now. He'd die under Zaraki's strength. Zaraki's foot lashed out, Grimmjow rolled out of the way. The boot barely brushed against his naked skin, the tiles flushed with hot water beneath him. He darted away from Zaraki, trying to create some distance between them. He ran under the waters hot jets, grabbing a bar of soap to re-lather his skin with. Zaraki stared at him, an eye twitching in irritation.

"Still trying to continue your fucking shower?" He snarled, his fists tightening. Nobody ignored Zaraki. "You think you and your prissy drugs are that good? Think you can take me without even trying?" Grimmjow couldn't even get a word in, he could only watch Zaraki's muscles bulge. The high of the drug was coming. Seconds away from undefined strength. This was it, this was the end. Grimmjow stared at Zaraki, running the bar of soap from his neck to over his shoulders and torso.

"You motherfucker! Don't ignore me!" Zaraki screamed, lunging for Grimmjow's neck. His fingers tightened around Grimmjow's flesh. "I'll end you." He growled, eyes feral as he pressed his fingers tight.

This is it. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo thought that in that moment, halls and doors away. Each on their own fight, each battling against their own demons. Each grinned. Identical demons rising in them.

* * *

**My next fic might be a Neko fic, emphasis on MIGHT. Inspiration is hard to control so I won't make any promises. Plus I need to finish this fic before I start writing something new. Otherwise my muse for this story would die a gruesome death. **

**Please review, I love all my reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is being released early do to the fact that I've gotten 69 reviews. That fine number brings many bleach fantasies into mind... Mmmm... Thank you all! **

* * *

Byakuya's foot rolled, Ichigo darting away from the hissing blade. Impossibly fast, blur against the white walls. Byakuya's foot slipped, he glanced down his eyes widening. His own dark hair laid under his feet. Time seemed to slow, his body falling forward. He could only see the grin etched onto Ichigo's face. Sardonic, malicious, insane. His eyes were wide, simmering with liquid fire as he watched Byakuya. He didn't want to blink, didn't want to miss a single moment of Byakuya falling. Byakuya's body connected against the floor, a dull this marking the moment. Ichigo was over him in a second, his foot against Byakuya's throat. His other foot kicked the blade in Byakuya's hand. It clattered against the wall. Byakuya couldn't believe, he wouldn't have if Ichigo's darkened face was above him. His grin mocking Byakuya as his throat was pressed against. He could t believe it. A single moment of bad luck had been his down fall, a tiny slip.

"Bad luck? Don't charm yourself." Ichigo said, teeth glinting. He smiled, leaning down to touch Byakuya's face. His fingers tracing gently over Byakuya's jawline. He was mocking him.

"What're you talking about?" Byakuya croaked. What was this demon? Could he read his very mind. Ichigo looked down at Byakuya his eyes flames. Byakuya swallowed, this was truly a being of fire. He could see it raging in his eyes, pulsing through his fists, in a crown around his head.

"The moment you lost your cool was the moment I won. Your fighting style is based on your strategics and analyzed movements." Ichigo said, even despite the question asked. He could see the question in Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya didn't understand it. How could Ichigo know that about him? They'd never seen each other fight.

"I can see your whole life in your eyes, Byakuya." Ichigo purred. "Your father, your training, your very soul." And he had Byakuya's soul in his hand from those sights, slowly squeezing his fingers around it. Crushing the life from Byakuya.

"You fell right into my trap, the trap set with your own hair." Ichigo smirked again.

"You knew I'd trip? That's impossible." Byakuya snarled. He was desperate to prove that Ichigo hadn't bested him, at least then he could die with pride in his eyes.

"Your movements were quick, unthoughtful. You didn't watch your feet placement, didn't pay attention to your surroundings. It was sure to come, all I had to do was wait and guide you again and again into my trap." Ichigo said, leaning forward to meet the distaste in Byakuya's eyes.

His stomach dropped, remembering the circles Ichigo had drawn him in. The circles always leading to the hair spread over the floor. Ichigo's eyes as they flickered to the ground. Avoiding the slippery glossed tendrils of hair. Byakuya had been utterly defeated. He had lost at strategies, his own game.

"Damn you to hell." He growled, knowing he was over. Ichigo grinned again.

"Don't you know? Hell's my very home, I am the fire demon." Ichigo snickered. Byakuya's eyes were desolate, only adding to Ichigo's unrelenting joy. This was the total defeat he loved with his very core. Ichigo had fucked his mind and his body at the same time. With the victory pulsing through Ichigo's veins, the fire blaring in his eyes. The inferno of flames wanted blood, wanted to consume the pale beautiful flesh.

Ichigo's foot pressed down, crushing Byakuya's wind pipe. His grin never ceased as Byakuya's life faded from the world around them. Ichigo stepped away once Byakuya's eyes had gone glassy and his choked breathing had long stopped. He inhaled. The fire inside him fell to a simmer of embers, content in the offering fed to it. He exhaled, a smile once again coming to his face. This one lacked the lust of blood and malicious intent. It was calmer, the smile that signaled the gale had finally calmed. The wind no longer blew against Ichigo's back, it had been consumed by the fiery inferno within him.

* * *

Grimmjow couldn't breath, Zaraki's eyes stared into his, gleaming onyx. Then his fingers slid a fraction of an inch. Grimmjow grinned, his face purple and his throat bruised. His hand rose up, his legs kicking out at the same time. A slim blade was between Grimmjow's fingers, a long sliver of metal grasped in his palm. He drove it up, slicing into Zaraki's throat. Blood spurted out, spraying across the room. Grimmjow's legs connected with Zaraki's chest, his huge, strong fingers slipping from Grimmjow's neck. He looked confused, confused by the amount of blood pouring from him. Confused that Grimmjow was no longer in his iron grasp. Between the blood bubbling into his throat, the harsh coughing sound that gurgled through the room, Zaraki managed to say one word.

"How?" His voice was wet, drowned by blood.

Grimmjow grinned, watching Zaraki fall to the ground. His blood painted the wet floors, sprayed on the walls and dripping down the drain. Zaraki struggled to gasp in breaths. Slowly, Grimmjow crouched next to the prone body on the floor.

"You were too confident. Always too confident. I had it all planned out, I wasn't a match for your strength. Nobody is, so I had to find a different way. I had to become to slippery for you to grasp, for you to hold on to. Literally." Grimmjow snickered, it was too entertaining to see the invincible Zaraki bleeding to death on the floor. "So I turned on the water and slicked my skin with soap. Everyone has heard of Zaraki's choke hold, he never lets a soul out of it. So I brought you here, the one place I'd be able to slip from it. The hot water mixed with soap was the perfect solution." Zaraki's eyes glared at him, his muscles twitching from the drug still running its course and the will to strangle Grimmjow.

"Next, I had to get to the back wall. Yesterday, I hid my knife inside the tile there. I wouldn't be able to best you to death with my fists, not with all your muscle. So I bared my claws, you shouldn't provoke a wild cat." Grimmjow sneered. Zaraki's eyes were becoming more and more glassy by the second. "You threw me into that wall, the perfect moment I needed. I easily took out my knife and hid it from your view." Grimmjow smirked, Zaraki managed a low gurgling growl as he tried to remain in a heated glare.

"It was simple then, get caught. I already had the perfect escape from your death grip, now I only need the chance to slit your throat. You were too cocky, thinking nobody could escape, thinking I couldn't cut you with my claws." Grimmjow grabbed the handle of the knife that was still protruding from Zaraki's neck. He yanked it out, bringing a new tidal wave of black tinted blood to cascade across the white tile. They'd probably be stained pink from the massive amounts of blood Zaraki was shedding.

"I slit your throat while we were so close, then squirmed from your grip so you couldn't kill me in return. I guess you've lost four times now, Zaraki Kenpachi." Grimmjow said, he smiled at the ceiling. The light in Zaraki's eyes had faded. Faded to nothing. He grabbed his still-dry jumpsuit, washing his body and blade before putting it back on. It was slightly damp from all the steam raging in the showers. Grimmjow never looked back at the corpse as he walked from the showers.

Ichigo was waiting for him in their cell, smiling gently as he arranged M&M's into lines of blues and greens.

"How'd it go?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. The answer was obvious considering that Ichigo was still alive. Ichigo returned a cocky grin.

"Went perfectly as planned, you too I assume?" Ichigo asked, eyes sliding over Grimmjow's features.

"You're correct, always the little mind reader I see. You'll have to teach me that trick someday." Grimmjow sighed. It was uncanny how Ichigo could see into the very core of a person.

"It's not hard, all to have to do is read the story of their muscles and the tale of their eyes." Ichigo replied, lining up a green M&M.

Grimmjow sometimes wondered if Ichigo tried to make his answers as elusive as possible. He slightly doubted, knowing that was just the way Ichigo was.

They sat on the beds, waiting patiently for night fall. The day was calm, no more wind battling for their attention. Shadows slowly fell over them, setting the prison into the shades of night. The lights above head were shut off, all light falling to shadows as the moon shine high in the sky. Grimmjow retreated to his lower bunk, closing his eyes as his limbs fell heavy. He'd had a long day. Moments before he fell asleep, a small glow of light crossed his vision. What the hell? He sat up, seeing it came for Ichigo's bunk above him. He stood up, leaning his head on the Ichigo's mattress.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow asked, quirking a brow. Ichigo sat laying on his belly, a laptop infront of him. Grimmjow had never heard of someone acquiring a laptop in the prison cells. They'd lose their charge too quickly for it to be worth it, plus there was no way the warden would allow computers to the inmates.

"Researching." Ichigo replied, his eyes never leaving the glowing screen.

"Researching what?" Grimmjow asked, climbing to lay by Ichigo on his bed.

"The man I killed." He replied, his answer was short and curt. Bitter almost. Grimmjow's brow crinkled.

"Why'd you do that? That'd only cause unnecessary pain." It was simple knowledge, you never got to know your target. Spilling their blood would be too hard after learning of their lives.

"Once, when I was real young, I got so mad at another boy. I can't even remember what it was for anymore. I was screaming and yelling so I finally said 'I'm gonna kill you son of a bitch.' I remember after that perfectly. Zangetsu put a hand in my head and said 'Live a year in his shoes and then kill him, only then can it be justified.' I'll never forget those words." Ichigo exhaled gently, his breath brushing the sheets bunched in front of him.

"So I tried, I followed the kid all day and all night. He had a father that abused him and a mother that was extremely sucidal. She tried to kill herself with me at the window and her son crying on the ground. It was then that I decided I couldn't kill him, I felt too bad for the other boy." Ichigo smiled softly. "I promised if I ever killed someone, I'd get to know them for a year."

"Nobody would really do that, though. I doubt Zangetsu would." Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to suffer through that pain.

"It doesn't matter what Zangetsu does, he's not here. He's not me. I never want to become a thoughtless killing machine, so I'll always carry around the weight of their deaths on my shoulders. I want to, I need to." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow understood to some extent. Ichigo coped with the deaths on his hands by pulling the memories of the others with him. It was strange, yet purely Ichigo.

"H-Have you ever done it before? Killed someone after knowing them for a year." Grimmjow asked, disbelief in his eyes. Ichigo slowly nodded, his eyes darkening.

"It was the man who killed Karin, after she died I lived with him for a year. I got to know him, listened to his every secret, I knew about the problems he faced and the parents that raised him. After watching his blood fall to the ground by my hands, I felt... Relived. Karin was avenged, but my friend was also dead." Ichigo sighed. "What strange feelings. I was even invited to his funeral, the memoir is in my room back at home still." Grimmjow could barely get the words from his mouth for his next command.

"Tell me the whole story." He wanted to know everything about Ichigo. Every detail, everything that had brought Ichigo to the way he was. Slowly, Ichigo nodded. He had no qualms of talking of tales of the past. Not to Grimmjow at least.

"It started after my tears dried."


	12. Chapter 12

Rage. Utter rage. Roaring fire a being to consume his very being, hot flames licking against Ichigo's flesh. It wanted retribution. Blood to spray over the embers of his fire, to cool his head. Ichigo wanted blood, wanted his life at his feet. He killed Karin. That flash of blonde hair, the fuchsia tinted eyes. It was burned into Ichigo's mind, branded into his memory. The flash of blonde disappearing from the black limo styled car.

Ichigo would find him, slit his throat and watch his blood waterfall down his chest. He would hunt him down.

It didn't take very long, the unique purple eyes drew attention. His name was imprinted in Ichigo's mind. Magera Weiss. He was a rich boy, still in his teenage years. His father was more well known than he, a rich under lord. He ruled much of the streets, ruling over gangs holding mic of the black market in his hands. Ichigo didn't care he'd have his revenge. The Weiss mansion wasn't hidden, it wasn't well guarded for Ichigo to slip in. Before he realized what he had done, he was standing within Weiss' bedroom. Looking over his sleeping features. Boyish face, smooth milky skin. His mouth was half open, crooked teeth showing from beneath his lips. His mop of blonde hair was tangled, a mess of hair. Ichigo fingered the knife at his waist, drawing it from it's sheath. He lowered the blade to Weiss's throat, seeing the metal glint against his pale flesh. Fire burned through his veins. It wanted to kill, to feel the blood on his fingers. He wanted to burn through his flesh, hear his screams.

_Live a year in their life. _

Those damned words echoed his head. Ichigo turned on his heel, creeping back into the shadows. In the darkness of night, the flaming inferno lowered to embers. The shadows smothered the glowing flames, hiding them.

It was a week later when Ichigo finally got close to Weiss, that was a miracle in itself. The Weiss family was known for giving out their charity to the homeless and poor. Trying to create a good image in their world of darkness. Charity. Ichigo hated the word. Hated the concept. Still, he dealt with it. He was brought into the Weiss household as a basic servant. The young heirs personal servant. He catered to Weiss's every need, bring forth his food on platters, cleaning his room. It was a long time before they spoke, two long months.

"What's your name?" Weiss asked, laying on his stomach as he watched Ichigo clean his desk. He was high, had been smoking shit since the break of dawn.

"Ichigo." Ichigo replied, eyes flashing to Weiss's. Weiss chuckled, sticking his tongue from his mouth.

"Ichigo, wanna be friends?" Weiss asked, his eyes cold. Ichigo saw past them, he saw the fear ringing through them. He saw the desperate plea in Weiss's pink eyes.

"Of course, I'd be happy too." Ichigo replied, grinning. "You didn't even have to ask. I'm here just for you, Weiss." Ichigo smiled, his lips warm and comforting smile. His long hair swooped over his eyes. Covering the blazing fire inside his eyes. Covering the rage, the blaring bloodlust.

Weiss's eyes softened, his eyes even watering. "I don't know what to do Ichigo. I don't know what to do." He said, his muscles seemed worn as he collapsed on the bed. "Life is too hard, far too hard. Sometimes I wish I was dead. Do you think I could do it, kill myself?" Weiss said, tears filled in his eyes. Rage consumed Ichigo. He could only kill Weiss, he was the only one who could stop his breathing. He drew the knife from his pocket, slashing forward until the tip touched the underside of Weiss's chin. Weiss's eyes widened, cold fear filling him. He couldn't see Ichigo's face, it was turned from him. Shadows had over taken his features. His neon orange hair curtailing his eyes. Weiss trembled, his eyes widening. Raw cold fear pushed through him. Gripping his limbs, going through his body. He trembled, the feel of the metal tip pressed against his chin.

"You couldn't do it. Even now faced with death, you tremble in fear. A man ready for death doesn't shake in their boots when the devil rears it's head." He spun the knife around, resheathing the blade at his waist. "Only when you no longer fear death is when you can take your life without a regret." Ichigo said. He exhaled sharply, then raised his head. His features were warm again, brimming with a heartened glow.

Weiss shook, his hands unsteady.

"You're crazy, Ichigo. To actually threaten the heir of Weiss, put a knife to his throat." Weiss said, looking at his shaking hands. "I don't really get what you meant, but I did understand your point. I'm not ready for death, am I?" Weiss said, eyes saddened as he clenched his hands together. He didn't want to see them shake any longer. He didn't want to see his weakness or his fear. Weiss wanted to believe he was invincible.

"Your insane, nobody would go that far to prove a point. I could have you fired, killed even." Weiss said, falling to his back. He looked up at the ceiling. "Yet, that's also while we'll be friends. Never hold back on me Ichigo. I never want to hear a lie from your mouth, always tell me my weaknesses. You'll be the only one, the only one to know." Weiss said, his eyes threatening.

"Yes, Weiss." Ichigo chimed. His year was starting to inch away, he was on his way to killing Weiss. Months passed, days going by in the Weiss mansion. Ichigo was the only one Weiss talked to. He talked of the high expectations set on him, the pressure of his father. How he was to take over the Weiss empire. Of his mistakes, his shortcomings. When he lost, when he failed to do well enough. He cried sometimes, letting tears well over as his head laid in Ichigo's lap. Ichigo sat in his bed, leaning against the headboard as he weaved his hands through Weiss's hair. His feelings were a torrent. Sometimes a blazing inferno, other times flickering embers glowing lightly. He hated Weiss, hated the hands that had brought death upon his sister. His strong sister, beautiful. She had stood tall, eyes hard and in breaking. Then she had disappeared in the wind, her dark smoke flying away in the wind. He hated Weiss.

But he also liked him. He saw the child side of Weiss. The tears of the abandoned, the shortcomings of his hands. He was like a child. Never understanding just how cruel the world really was. He spilt his guilt onto Ichigo, telling the story of his life over and over again. The facade he put up disappeared under Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo saw to Weiss's soul.

Half a year had passed that way, flying under secrets told and hearts reached. Ichigo was the only rock in Weiss's life. Weiss depended on him, needed the one calm that Ichigo brought with him. And Ichigo absorbed everything that Weiss said, memorizing every word. More time passed, and Weiss finally shared his deepest secrets.

"I loved her, that bitch. I loved her so much. She was nobody special, just another city girl. Her name was Miranda, a girl that had come from America. She was beautiful, gorgeous." Weiss beamed, tears running down his face. He laid his head in Ichigo's lap, looking up at the frame of fire surrounding Ichigo's warm features.

"We dated for over a year. She was my everything, I loved her so much. Then it all disappeared." Weiss choked, he turned burying his face into Ichigo's uniform. "She cheated on me, cheated with some smaller yakuza scum. I remember her telling me, smiling so widely as she told me we couldn't be together anymore. I had never made her smile like that. Never made her eyes shine." Wet splotches littered Ichigo's slacks.

"Yet, when she talked about him she looked so happy. They'd gone out for four months, and she'd never told me. She said she'd fallen in love with him, him not me. Damn Miranda, damn her to hell. Then, guess what! She thanked me, she fucking thanked me for the gifts I'd bought her. For the clothing I'd brought her and the money I'd given her." Weiss sobbed, grabbing fistfuls of Ichigo's slacks. Ichigo didn't say a word, he never did. He always let Weiss talk all he needed to.

"I killed her. I was so angry, so vengeful." Weiss said, trying to take deep calming breaths. "I drove by in my fathers car, shooting the whole sidewalk. She was there, holding hands with that man. You know what?" Weiss gave a shaky laugh. "She didn't look beautiful anymore when she was on the sidewalk dying. Her boyfriend died right by her, still holding her hand in his." Weiss shook his head, rubbing his face into Ichigo's slacks.

"I killed six people, my Miranda, her boyfriend, a teenage boy, a raven girl, and a married couple. All because I couldn't control my rage. Is that okay, Ichigo?" Ichigo could only hope Weiss wouldn't look up, wouldn't see the rage in his eyes. Weiss didn't even know his sisters name. He never bothered to even learn the names of the people he killed. The raven girl. That was her title, all she was to Weiss.

"Somebody once told me, live a life in their shoes and then see if you can kill them. Only then can it be justified. Or something like that." Ichigo said. Weiss sniffled, closing his eyes against Ichigo's lap.

"You never make any sense." He sniffled, raising his head. Ichigo snicker above him.

"I guess that's part of why I like you thought." Weiss admitted. He rose from Ichigo's lap, wiping at his eyes. Snot and tears cover Ichigo's lap.

"Sorry about your pants." He sniffled.

"As long as it's you I'm fine with it, now go wash your face." Ichigo said, ruffling Weiss's hair. Weiss nodded, walking towards his bathroom. Ichigo closed his eyes, taking slow and steady breaths. Hot rage rising in him, liquid fire in his veins. His eyes flickered close, trying to contain the inferno within him. Trying to calm the storm of fire rising. He only had to wait four more months, four more months before he could kill Weiss.

It passed slowly, days inching by, weeks trickling over. Weiss's grins filled the moments, his tears marking them. Weeks passed, Ichigo growing more and more anxious. He could almost kill Weiss. Almost. He counted the days, waited for it to come. Sometimes he looked forward to it, others he regarded it with doom and regret.

The fated day came on a warm and bright day. The sun shine brights, spreading its warmth across the ground below. T wasn't bright for Ichigo. It wasn't warm or sunny. All he could see was the shadows crawling in Weiss's room. His curtains thrown over the windows, blocking the light from Ichigo's eyes.

Weiss rose in his bed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"What is is Ichigo? Does dad need me already?" He asked yawning. He opened his eyes, looking at the shadows Ichigo stood in. He seemed to bright against the dark, flaming from the shadows. Weiss could tell something was wrong, he trembled his eyes rising to meet Ichigo's. he was paralyzed. Ichigo had never looked like this before, his eyes never were this haunted. They were impossibly bright. Orange and red flaming inside his eyes, it was nothing like the cool flickers Weiss had seen. This wasn't his warm Ichigo. This was some kind of demon. His skin glowing embers, his eyes devouring flames in dark pits, his head crowned by an inferno. He was a demon of the flames, something entirely different from everything Weiss had seen.

He slowly moved back, knowing that he had to get away. He wouldn't be fast enough, he knew that. His limbs were too stiff. He had thought having cold steel against his neck had been fear. That was merely foreplay as death walked closer and closer to Weiss. Ichigo's words rung in his head from long ago.

_A man ready for death doesn't shake in his boots when the devil rears his head. _

Weiss trembled, his pink eyes frozen as he stared at Ichigo drawing closer. His head tilted to the side, a smile on his face. Crazy, insane, mad, sardonic. Weiss couldn't think of anything to describe the smile that contorted Ichigo's face. A glint of silver shone in Ichigo's hand, stark against the shadows. The devil had indeed reared his head, and Weiss was trembling in his boots.

Ichigo leaned forward, Weiss flinching as his fingers touched the slender column of Weiss's throat. Weiss couldn't look away, Ichigo's fingers raising his chin up. Pure hatred echoed in his eyes, unadulterated hatred. Burning and smoldering inside Ichigo. Tears ran down Weiss's face, his lips moving silently in the form of a single word.

_Ichigo._

Ichigo slashed the knife across Weiss's vulnerable neck. Crimson spurted from the wound, spraying across the bed covers in arcs. Weiss fell to the sheets, bleeding his life across the fabric. Ichigo stood above him, watching as his mouth opened and closed again.

"I'll carry your life for you." Ichigo said, nobody to hear him in the room. Except the corpse of Weiss lying prone on the sheets. "It's in my hands now."

Then he turned on his heel and left the Weiss mansion. It was much much later that the invitation made it into Ichigo's hands. Curvy letters on elegant paper. They seemed to reach towards the heaven, tiny fingers raised towards the clouds. Ichigo didn't want to see the layers but he did. He leaned back, head tilted forward to his chest. Yuzu found him like that, desolate against the tiny wall. She plucked the letter from his fingers, looking over it.

"Your friends funeral?" She asked, her voice soft. He nodded, eyes dead in his face. "We're you close?" He nodded again. Tears rolled down her face, her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She whispered, embracing him. He nodded. He knew what Zangetsu had wanted when he said to live in their life for a year. He wanted that guilt to consume Ichigo, to cool the fire in his heart in regret. For Ichigo to carry those lives on his shoulders until his back was thrown and broken. Only then could he really atone for the blood smeared across his hands. Ichigo looked to the sky. Maybe Weiss had made it up there instead of brimstone and fire. He was so young, so innocent. So misguided, so hopeful of a better life. All gone, stolen by Ichigo's hands. The one person he had trusted with all his heart and soul.

For the second time in his life, Ichigo cried. Cried in a plea to the angels to let Weiss join them, to not let him suffer at humans hands any longer. That was why Ichigo cried, his tears falling down. He knew he could never reach the heavens, but he could pray that Karin and Weiss would. He could only pray with his heart full of sorrow and his eyes filled with tears that smothered the fire inside him. He could only pray.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Birthday to Voluptuous! Even if I am a little late... Sorry about that... Anyway, I hope you had a great birthday and I'm glad I was able to contribute:) your review was awesome! Thanks! **

**Now to the story...**

Grimmjow studied Ichigo's face. It showed the pain of losing something important, showed the pain of death. Yet, no regret brushed over his features.

"Do you regret it?" Grimmjow asked, his voice was soft in the still of night.

"No. Regret is a useless feeling, pointless." Ichigo sighed. A picture pulled up on the borrowed laptop. A rough looking man covered with tattoos. "Why do something to only feel regret? I always think over my actions before acting out, that way I'll never feel that regret."

"You don't regret killing him then?" Grimmjow asked. He couldn't believe it, spending every moment with a young teenager. Seeing their feelings etched over their face and know the reason for their tears. Then killing them in cold blood, without an explanation.

"No. I feel guilt, I need that guilt in my life. It's the only thing that cools the blazing fire in my veins. He was the unlucky victim. I mourn his death, and I carry his hopes and dreams on my sleeve with my own. I carry his inner thoughts, his ideals. His troubles, his worries. Everything that Weiss was is with me know." Ichigo tapped the screen on the laptop.

"That's why I do this, for the next five years and three months I'll continue to look into these men's soul. Till I can carry the souls of them too on my back. Untill I can shed tears for them and know exactly how they felt with their blood spraying over the cement. What faces they held dear, what images flashed through their heads in the last moments. I'll live a year in each of their lives." Ichigo said, his voice filled with sorrow. His eyes were filled with barely lit embers, the color of their dull light a tiny yellow. Flickering in and out, the most tame Grimmjow had ever seen Ichigo.

"I could never do that, I'd go insane." Grimmjow sighed.

"It's how I stay sane." Ichigo smiled softly. Grimmjow met his gentle look, his heart aching. He leaped from the bed, rummaging around underneath his bed for the box of sex toys Ichigo hid there. He pulled it free, pulling seven candles from the depths. He climbed back onto the bunk, lining the candles on the side of bed. Wedged between the frame and the wall, tilted away from the paint and sheets. He pulled the lighter from his pocket, lighting each of the candles. They burned steadily, shedding their soft light over Ichigo and Grimmjow's face.

"My life is measured in hours. I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick. Fat, I am slow. Wind is my foe." Ichigo breathed softly, looking at the gentle, warm flames of the candles. They said nothing after that, Ichigo flipping through different web pages. His eyes reflecting the glimmer of candle light.

Hours passed, Ichigo's eyes slowly closing, his head tilting from side to side. He eventually slumped against Grimmjow's shoulder, sleep overtaking his worn body. Grimmjow didn't say a word. He shut the laptop, blew out each of the seven candles. He laid his head next to Ichigo's, letting his eyes close as darkness overtook the last glows that candles had left. They slept that night, forehead to forehead. Each sleeping on top of the sheets sharing warmth.

* * *

The buzzing sound of their cells being unlocked woke Ichigo and Grimmjow. They stretched, yawning into their hands.

"Hey Ichigo." Grimmjow sighed, squinting his eyes against the intrusion of light. Ichigo looked up, groaning.

"What do you want?" He snarled. Ichigo didn't enjoy mornings, at least not on Mondays. Grimmjow didn't question why that day was special.

"Are you going to spend a year mourning Byakuya too?" He asked, half not wanting to bring the subject up again.

"No, he was a warrior of some sort. He knew his life was on the line. He gave it up, I didn't steal it from him." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, pulling him to the edge of the bed.

"Come on, lazy ass. Lets get breakfast." The bluenette said, his stomach growling.

"The devil preaches before seven on Mondays." Ichigo mumbled into his pillow, stubborning clutching his blankets to him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, yanking Ichigo off the upper bunk. Ichigo yelped as he fell to the tile.

"Ouch..." He moaned, stretching on his back.

"What? Want me to wake you with a kiss and a hug? You're not some damned women, Ichigo." Grimmjow huffed, kicking Ichigo gently despite the words.

"Glad you've realized that." Ichigo yawned, rising to his feet. Grimmjow nodded, yanking Ichigo to his feet so they could eat breakfast.

They threw the breakfast burgers on their trays, sitting at the empty table that was claimed as theirs. Ichigo poked at his, a scowl biting his face. Nnoitra plopped down at Ichigo's left.

"Gonna eat that, princess?" He smirked, that mocking grin was met with a punch to Nnoitra's groin. Nnoitra groaned in pain, holding his precious jewels. "Ouch..." He huffed, tears biting his eyes. He was a man, he wouldn't cry. Not even if Ichigo's punches could break bones, or in this case, balls.

"Nope, it's bad luck to eat ground beef on Mondays." He sighed, pushing the tray to Nnoitra.

"I thought that was Wednesdays." Grimmjow said, confused.

"No, it was Thursdays." Nnoitra winced. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's whenever the devil decides to preach." He explained, as if it made perfect sense. Both Grimmjow and Nnoitra had learned just to smile and nod at this point in a conversation. Nobody could make sense of Ichigo theories and riddles. Get could never quite tell if he was serious either. Who could? He was hidden too deeply.

Grimmjow slid Ichigo a bag of M&M's, smiling as Ichigo's lips grinned happily. After sorting the candy by color, he eagerly devoured the chocolate. Brown, red, green, yellow, orange. Sighing happily, Ichigo leaned backward.

"Could you kill anybody Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, his voice softening at the thought. He couldn't get the story from his mind, the ache that Ichigo killed one of his only friends.

"No. I couldn't have killed Karin or Yuzu, maybe even Zangetsu." Ichigo shrugged. His shoulders rising up and down in a wave.

"Could you've killed me?" Grimmjow asked, his stomach falling. The breakfast burger suddenly didn't look so delicious after all. Ichigo ran his eyes over Grimmjow's body. Finally meeting the blue eyes shining with sadness.

"No," Ichigo answered honestly. "I like you." He grabbed his tray, walking to the trash cans at the other side of the cafeteria.

Grimmjow froze, his eyes following Ichigo's every movement. Had that been some kind of confession?

_I like you. _

He severely doubted Ichigo had said those words to anybody besides himself. At least sincerely. Pride filled his heart, showing on his face with a beam. His sharp glinting teeth glinting from behind his curved lips. Ichigo liked him. That was something of a miracle.

He ate the last few bites of his burger, standing to catch up to Ichigo when the intercom came on. Static crackled over the system before the wardens voice blared out.

"Will Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques come to the wardens office." The voice commanded, no real question there. Ichigo and Grimmjow stiffened, both tensing at the sound of their names. Were they caught killing the two men? They had made sure to bribe guards to destroy the tapes and ignore the storage and shower rooms. They should have been clean, both having a alibi with Luppi and Nnoitra. Nobody should have known. Nobody at all.

Slowly they walked to the wardens office, two officers on either side of the bluenette and orangette. Their muscles were tensed, ready for the slightest move of hostility. They were led inside the office, blue paintings and plush furniture inside the room. The warden sat behind his desk, a guest claiming one of the two chairs. The warden waved the two guards away, gesturing Grimmjow and Ichigo to sit.

"I'll stand," Grimmjow growled. He liked to be on his toes in undesirable situations. Ichigo, apparently, had no such qualms. He swung his legs over the back of the chair, slouching into the plush surface. The man sitting beside him was blonde, his hair reaching his shoulders in waves of pale yellow. He wore a green striped hat that lowered over his eyes. A strange smile lit his face, completely false. Grimmjow didn't trust him one bit.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, this is my good friend Urahara. He'd like to talk to you two alone." With that the warden left, leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone with the stranger.

"Hello Grimmjow and Ichigo, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand for a western style handshake. Ichigo took it, jumbling the handshake as he used the same hand that Urahara had held out. Somehow Grimmjow suspected he did it on purpose.

Grimmjow stared blankly at the hand offered to him, bluntly refusing to take it. Urahara's grin never left, it stayed plastered onto his face as he looked over Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Let me tell you of a tiny dilemma of mine. I was going to hire two men to help me take down a certain man for me. I needed the very best, people who could fight. Who were smart and quick witted. Sadly, those people both died rather quickly and unexpectedly. Do you happen to know who their killers were?" His eyes glinted dangerously as he stared at Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, cursing the lying bastard that had back stabbed him. His bribed officers were usually very loyal. He'd kill the man that betrayed him!

"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. Byakuya and Zaraki could hardly have been killed by two normal people." Urahara said, sighing dramatically. Ichigo snickered, his eyes glimmering with embers.

"I thought you said you'd hired intelligent people?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Grimmjow chuckled too, remembering Zaraki's dumb intimidation. Urahara didn't seem to mind Ichigo's mocking tones, as he laughed with them.

"That's very true, but they were the best I could find. That was until I looked over the tapes of their deaths." His cheery tone ceased, staring Grimmjow and Ichigo in the eyes. "You two are quite impressive." Urahara complimented. Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't reply, simply stared at the man before them. Sizing him up.

If either one of them was convicted with more murder, it would possibly call the death sentence upon them. Especially Ichigo, considering all his murders were known. Excluding Weiss's death, that one had miraculously escaped the polices view.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow growled. He wasn't a patient man, not at all.

"I want you two to do me a favor, do that and I'll forget all about my two dead friends." Urahara grinned, the smile suddenly looked malicious rather than uncaring.

"As hard as gravity falls, the diamond only grows harder." Ichigo growled, showing his teeth.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I don't quite catch what you mean." Urahara said, weaving his hands together.

"He's saying, that you can't make us do anything. We'll take whatever punishment you have, we can take it." Grimmjow growled, fully accustomed to Ichigo's riddled words and double meanings.

"It's hardly a hard task, and I'll prepare the same reward for you if you succeed." Urahara chimed.

"What is is?" Grimmjow growled.

"There is a man in here, I want him dead." Urahara hissed.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked, his head tilting to the side as a grin lit on his face.

"I don't know." Urahara admitted. "I've never met him, never seen his face, never even heard his name."

"What can we do then?" Grimmjow questioned, his leg beginning to tap impatiently. This man was wasting his time, holding a a threat over their heads. It was almost like a sharp blade descending down on their necks. The metal singing at the chance to taste their blood, swinging down to decapitate them. Urahara's grin was hauntingly false, a mask set over his skin. He could be aching for their blood instead of this other mans, eager to shed it under his swinging blades and bloated threats.

"Is there a lead to use?" Ichigo asked, his head still tilted. Grimmjow knew that look, he was curious. Ichigo loved a challenge, a chance to shadows his skills. The harder it was the more he wanted the ultimate prize. Blood and flesh only added to that joyful song of celebration. Grimmjow understood the feeling, it was an addicting feeling anyone street risen felt. The soul sucking feeling of needing something harder to test yourself on. The need to feel danger coursing in your skin and adrenaline pulsing in your veins. The feeling to feed the fire within Ichigo, to calm the raging flames.

"A small clue, a recording of his voice. Only a small section was clear of static." Urahara said, pulling out the machine from his pocket. He pushed a button, a males voice coming from it. You couldn't tell the exact sound of the voice, the static and other sounds drowned it out. Only a couple of words were recognizable.

"I don't bow my head to the demon, I need to take my toll across the bridge." It was a half murmur, a single sentence. Grimmjow raised his eyes in surprise. He had heard those words once in his life, only once. Urahara interrupted his thoughts.

"It's something like a riddle, I can't imagine what it means though." He sighed. "I suspect you and your riddling friend will be able to figure it out easily. If he isn't the murderer." Urahara glanced at Ichigo, suspicion filling his face. Grimmjow would have believed the same if Ichigo hadn't spilled his whole life story to the bluenette. That sounded exactly like something Ichigo would say. Something utterly confusing, something that made a person think. Yet, this riddle had no plausible answer. It was a straight out sentence, no hidden metaphors that Grimmjow could think of.

"I've killed eight people in my life, I doubt your vengeful soul is searching for my blood." Ichigo said calmly, his voice sure.

"And how do you know that?" Urahara asked, voice doubtful and enraged.

"Because your looking to avenge a woman, aren't you? Someone one beautiful, a loved one. I've never killed a woman." Ichigo said, his voice rising up into a sing song voice, then lowering again to a rumble.

"How would you know that if you didn't kill her?" Urahara snarled. His facade was completely ripped away by Ichigo's hands. Torn to pieces and gone with the wind.

"I can see it in your eyes. The touch of a woman on your heart, sweet words whispered under the nights watchful eyes. Touches. Glances. Love. Beauty. She tells her story through your eyes."

Urahara turned away, keeping his eyes away from Ichigo gaze. Grimmjow knew how strong the sight of Ichigo's eyes were. He had seen the inferno burning within them. Burning away everything in its path until it met your very core. Your darkest secrets that you struggled to hide.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Grimmjow said, he knew there was no backing out now. Not when both Ichigo and his attention had been captured. Things were getting far to interesting.

"What's the reward?" That's what Grimmjow wanted to know.

"The life of a normal human being." Urahara said, calming himself.

"I don't thin me and Grimmjow could ever become normal." Ichigo deadpanned. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"That's not what I meant." Urahara sighed. "I mean that I can get you out of here."


	14. Chapter 14

_"I can get you out of here."_

A new life, the feel of sun across his skin. Grimmjow could imagine it, the feel of heat tanning his skin. What would Ichigo look like under the blazing sun? He couldn't even imagine it, couldn't imagine the shade his hair would be. The color of his skin, the flash of his sharp teeth. It would be beautiful, that all Grimmjow could imagine. The sight of Ichigo under the suns rays, his skin gleaming. That smirk on his face, the color of his whiskey lips in a smile. Grimmjow licked his lips at the thought.

"We'll do it." He said, practically drooling at the thought. Ichigo nodded in agreement. They nodded their goodbyes to Urahara, dashing out the door to their shared cell.

They both collapsed on the bottom bunk, breathing slightly hard from their short run. The prison's workout equipment didn't do a nice run justice.

"Have you heard that phrase before?" Ichigo asked, his eyes darkening. Grimmjow nodded, his face grimacing.

"Only once, it was a horrible day." He replied, his voice lowering to a husky whisper.

"Recall it to me." Ichigo commanded, his voice matching Grimmjow's. Grimmjow nodded and began recalling the tale.

_Grimmjow pulled his hood up from the rain. He could feel the icy droplets run down his back, curving along his spin. He shivered slightly. The cold droplets almost seemed like fingertips. Fingers lightly crawling over the expanse of his skin, drawing the heat from him in waves. It was a haunting feeling, to feel the fingers of the people you've killed touch your skin. That's all Grimmjow could imagine when the sky decided to boil and rumble in the sky. _

_It was mocking him, spitting layers of cold water to drizzle over him. The wind whipped around him, throwing the rain in a gale. Harsh cold water, pelting his skin in droves. The very sky wanted his blood tonight. Grimmjow turned his head down, trying to escape the sardonic rain that pounded into his skull. _

_He wasn't here to doubt the sky's intentions. He was here to add to the ghosts that followed in his path, touching at his skin with cold fingers. It didn't take long to find his target, it was a man. He shivered against the cold stone of the alleys wall. Trembling against the cold of wind and the fear stagnant in the air. _

_It was a simple exchange between the two, a single glance. From there his fate was set in stone, there was no running from Grimmjow. He'd follow to the ends of the earth to persist in his goal. He was the master hunter, the wildcat prowling in the shadows. _

_The victim knew it, he didn't try to run. Instead he brought his hand to his mouth and hacked violently. The sky wasn't merciful on anybody. Grimmjow came closer, eyeing the man bundled in rags and soaked with rain. He didn't know what he'd done to Aizen and he didn't care. All he knew was he was given a gun and a name to kill. The trail had brought his feet here, dragged him through rain and sleet to find this bundle of rags. _

_Grimmjow raised his hand, feeling the metal of his gun warm under his hand. It seemed to pulsing in his hand, begging for the taste of blood. This was his claws and teeth tonight. This was the instrument of death that'd pour blood across the alley floor. Then the pounding rain would wash it away, leaving a pale body left in the rain. Washed out and forgotten. _

_The sound of his gun cocking was drowned by the roar of rain against pavement. The man raised his head again, looking at Grimmjow with desolate eyes. His lips mumbled, his hands coming together in a prayer. _

_"I don't bow my head to the demon, I need to take my toll across the bridge." Grimmjow had thought nothing of the sentence, only thought it had been a last prayer. Some kind of last plead to whatever he thought resided above the clouds._

_Grimmjow pulled the trigger, sending the cruel bullet into the mans head. Blood sprayed, ripping through his skull in a bloody display of gore. The red blood mixed with the cold rain, cooling as it diluted into the water. Grimmjow turned, shivering as he felt a new pair of hands pressing against his back. Stroking at his skin, cold dead fingers across his back. _

"Do you believe in ghosts Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his voice solemn in the fading light.

"I used to, I used think they were all watching me. The ones I've killed." Grimmjow replied, he vividly remembered always keeping an eye over his shoulder to watch for the spirits.

"You seem like a person who'd be watchful of ghosts, but never tell a soul if you'd seen one." Ichigo said, his voice low. Grimmjow fingered the edge of Ichigo's hair. It reached his shoulders now from the long stay in prison. Grimmjow twisted the long strand in his hand, beginning to braid the soft hair. Ichigo leaned his head toward Grimmjow to help him in his task.

"I wish I could see ghosts, what do you think they'd do? Or say?" Ichigo sighed in longing. Grimmjow snickered, pulling Ichigo's head to look in his eyes.

"I'm sure if anyone was to see a ghost, you'd be the first. Sometimes I'm not sure you're entirely real." Grimmjow smirked, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"What if I really am a ghost? I'd never know." Ichigo mused, grinning up at Grimmjow.

"I don't think ghosts could laugh and smile like you do." Grimmjow sighed, he petted Ichigo's hair back as they laid nose to nose. Grimmjow laying on his belly, cradling Ichigo's head in his hands as he laid on his back.

"Or maybe they can smile and laugh even more than anybody living. Do you think it's better being dead or alive?" Ichigo asked, seeming to think of the question literally.

"Living. You can only live for so long, but you can be dead forever." Grimmjow replied, Ichigo nodding in agreement. He seemed so concentrated, his brow furrowed as he mused death.

Grimmjow smiled gently, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Ichigo's. Ichigo smirked back, looking up at Grimmjow.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Same reason you gave me a blow job, you looked far too serious, Ichigo." Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo laughed out loud, his smile beaming with light and warmth.

"Some of my own medicine?" He laughed again. Their voices faded as the serious subject came back into their heads.

"Have you ever heard somebody say that before?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

"No, but I've heard the story behind it." Ichigo replied, his voice softening to a whisper again.

"Tell it," Grimmjow said, somehow he should have known Ichigo would know about the mystic statement.

Ichigo nodded and began telling the tale.

_A traveler came to a high bridge, he had been lost for a long time. Wandering from place to place, each growing darker than the next. The path was filled with thorns and brambles. Skeletons and ghosts of the dead laid among the path he traveled. Still, he kept on walking. He ignored the shadows he walked on and the death that followed in his wake. _

_His heart was black, deep onyx. His eyes used to shine with light, but shadows had long taken over their existence. It came to a time that the only thing he could do was keep walking on the path. Once he turned his head, looking to see the path behind him again. It had overgrown with brambles and dark creatures after his steps had traveled over the tarnished ground. He sighed, the path at his back was to hard so he continued going deeper and deeper into the dark shadowed path. _

_He followed the path for days and years. Never again did he turn back around to try to brave his way back through the brambles and troubles to make his way back to the path of light he'd once walked on. _

_Then one day, he came to the bridge. He turned once more, looking back at the deadly path behind him. He couldn't travel back on that path now, he was too far along the path of darkness. It was too far to walk, to dangerous to tread. He couldn't make his way back now, so he faced the high bridge. _

_It was made of bones, bones blacked by soot and dirt from the other travelers dirtied skin. Slowly, the traveler made his way over the bridge. It was an easy climb, but his heart was restless. Now he wished he had turned from the path of darkness long ago. Before it had grown so long and treacherous to make his way back. He sighed, it was too long now. So he made his way over the bridge, dread growing in his stomach. _

_His foot stepped off the bridge, sinking in the barren ground on the other side. His feet stuck in the mud, holding him there tight. The mud boiled at his feet, a demon rising from it. His voice was the sound of death, he wore souls on his shoulders, his teeth dripped with the flesh of the damned. _

_"Bow your head to me, you have walked the path of the damned to the very end." The demon grumbled, his fingers clutching the mans neck. The traveler gasped in his clutches, shaking his head. _

_"I bow my head to only god, I travel his path." He said, trembling. The demon laughed, his eyes gleaming in amusement. _

_"Only the damned walk here, only god can pay your toll to recross the bridge. You left gods path long ago, he won't look back at you. Welcome to the lands of Hell." The demon laughed. He sunk back into the mud, leaving the traveler alone in hell. _

_The traveler fell to his knees, wishing he had turned back to god long ago. It was really too late now. He begged and pleaded with God to pay his toll, without it he couldn't pass over the bridge again. _

_He sat there at the bridges opening, a few words passing his lips as he lost his sanity. _

_"I don't bow my head to the demon, I need to take my toll across the bridge."_

"That's it?" Grimmjow asked, breaking the silence made by the words the Ichigo had spoken. "What does that mean?" He asked, remembering to quiet his voice again.

"It means they are pleading to reclaim their life before dead. They want the chance to reclaim their lives and step away from the path of the damned." Ichigo explained. "They want one last chance to right all their wrongs and return to the path of god before they die."

"So it's a plead for atonement?" Grimmjow pondered. "Except our subject says this line before killing someone, instead of before death."

"He must know the cult who started the saying, there aren't many of them. Only a few, they only say that line before certain death and only if they feel they need to atone. It's a hope that their killer will be a part of the cult and spare their lives until they undo their wrongs."

"Hmmm... Sounds interesting, but it still doesn't make sense what our target thinks he's doing." Grimmjow commented. "It's kind of twisted? Don't you think? To ask for atonement while killing other people?"

Ichigo nodded in agreement, enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow's hands in his hair. Grimmjow smirked, leaning forward to touch his lips to Ichigo ear.

"Have you ever rimmed?" Grimmjow purred, Ichigo shoved him away.

"I'm not some goddamned women, Grimmjow." Ichigo snarled, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I didn't say you were, Ichigo. I asked if you have ever rimmed. Have you?" Grimmjow asked, a grin overtaking his face. Ichigo stared at him, trying to scope out his intentions. He finally shook his head, keeping a wary eye on Grimmjow.

"It feels real good, I'll show you." Ichigo instantly shook his head.

"No way in hell." He said, scowling at the bluenette hovering over him.

"It's fine, it feels awesome. Don't worry so much." Grimmjow cooed, brushing his hands through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo glared at him, a skeptical look on his face.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors, if I win I get to rim you. If you win we'll do whatever you want." Grimmjow suggested, smirking gently. Ichigo slowly nodded his head.

"If I win you have to buy me a king size M&M's for the whole week. Whenever I want it." Ichigo said, huffing. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, holding his hands out and letting Ichigo flip over on his stomach.

"Rock paper scissors!" The said in unison. A rock laid in Grimmjow's, a scissors in Ichigo's. Ichigo groaned, scowling. The end of their game resulted in a major loss for Ichigo. Grimmjow snickered, Ichigo hadn't changed a bit. He always used scissors, and apparently didn't notice the quirk.

"Lay down on your belly," Grimmjow grinned, Ichigo hesitantly laid down. He squinched his eyes shut.

"Just do it already, Ichigo hissed. He smashed his face into the sheets.

"Wow, don't sound too excited." Grimmjow said, sarcastically. Ichigo simply growled back at him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, sliding his hand underneath Ichigo to unzip his jumpsuit. He managed to yank the jumpsuit off Ichigo's body, the said male refusing to help.

Ichigo mumbled obscenities under his breath, not quite sure how he had ended up in this mess. Sure, he had blown Grimmjow before at random. But blowing and rimming were two completely different things. Completely different.

Grimmjow grinned, pulling Ichigo's boxers down and staring at the perk ass presented to him. He pressed his lips against one of the smooth mounds, giving it a little lick. He cupped Ichigo ass, spreading the cheeks to look at the quivering hole hidden there. His mouth watered, Ichigo looked so tight. His pink little asshole seemed to twitch under Grimmjow's gaze, he licked his lips as he stared at it on glee.

"Stop staring! Just get it over with!" Ichigo barked, rising his head momentarily. It was then Grimmjow understood. Ichigo cheeks were flaming red, his fists clenched in apprehension. The little inferno was an anal virgin. Grimmjow's grin widened, growing feral.

He'd have to show Ichigo a good time.

"Now, now, Ichigo. Good things come to those who wait. Foreplay is essential to sex." Grimmjow preached, removing one hand from Ichigo's ass. He leaned forward, kissing Ichigo's neck as he pressed their body's together. With his free hand, Grimmjow ran butterfly touches down Ichigo's side to his ass then over to the inner skin of his thigh. Ichigo shuddered, his breath hitching.

"Rimming is a form of foreplay, so that means this isn't sex!" Ichigo hissed in denial.

"Foreplay needs foreplay too, it shouldn't be lonely." Grimmjow whined, pouting slightly. Ichigo refused to answer, he buried his head deeper into his arms. Grimmjow trailed kisses down his back, tracing the gentle curve and the smooth skin with his lips and tongue. He sucked lightly on some of the skin, leaving red marks that would fade within the hour.

The only reactions Ichigo let free was his back arching slightly towards Grimmjow's mouth. It seemed to take forever for Grimmjow to reach Ichigo's beautiful ass. He dragged his tongue down the seam, grinning as he heard Ichigo gasp slightly. He stopped short just of Ichigo's virgin entrance, going back to open mouth kisses across Ichigo's skin. He gently pulled apart Ichigo's cheeks again, sighing in delight of the sight of Ichigo twitching hole.

He ran his thumb over it, feeling Ichigo shudder under the soft touch. Grimmjow grinned, he was probably the only one who had ever touched this part of Ichigo. The only man ever to see Ichigo's twitching flower.

"Do you ever touch yourself here, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, his voice husky from lust. Ichigo shook his head, his hair spreading around by the wild movement.

"Not even once? You should be more open to new experiences Ichigo, you might find you like it better than you'd expect." Grimmjow purred. He nuzzled against Ichigo's soft skin, running his tongue down the side of Ichigo's ass. Slowly, he came closer and closer to Ichigo's entrance, Ichigo's head raising more and more as Grimmjow passed ever centimeter to get to the pink hole beckoning for him.

Grimmjow's tongue ran over the puckered hole, Ichigo groaning at the feeling. He instantly flushed red, covering his treacherous mouth with his hands. Grimmjow smirked, seeing the tips of Ichigo's ears turn red. He brought his tongue over the entrance again, driving the tip barely into the tight hole. His heart pounded, lust filled his blood. Ichigo was so tight, so achingly tight. Grimmjow groaned, his own member aching as he lathered attention onto Ichigo's hole. He looked up for a second, seeing Ichigo's mouth tightly covered by his hands. That wouldn't do, Grimmjow smirked.

"Ichigo, give me your hands." Grimmjow said, rising his head slightly. Ichigo glanced back at him, his face flushed and lusty. Grimmjow could've came right there, that look in Ichigo's eyes sent a bout of fiery pleasure through every pore in his body.

Ichigo wordlessly complied, seemingly hypnotized by the pleasure Grimmjow was administering. Grimmjow guided Ichigo's hands to his ass cheeks, bringing them to spread them for Grimmjow's tongue to delve deeper.

"Don't move, stay just like that." Grimmjow breathed, a half groan by now. He moved Ichigo's ass up, bringing Ichigo to his knees with is face still pressed to the fabric. "Don't you dare move."

Grimmjow looked over Ichigo's body, his mind being flooded by lust at the sight. Ichigo's face was turned on the sheets, his eyes wandering back to look at Grimmjow. His mouth was half open, panting slightly with wet whiskey lips. His tongue came out slightly, moving over his lips again. His eyes were wide, his brow furrowed in pleasure and excitement. There might have even been a slight amount of fear inside Ichigo's beautiful orbs. His face was flushed, pink staining his skin making his freckles stand out.

His chest was pressed to the fabric, his ass held high in the air by Ichigo's bent knees. Ichigo's arms reached back, grabbing at both his ass cheeks to spread them apart for Grimmjow. His asshole twitched, begging for more attention.

"Perfect." Grimmjow whispered, leaning down to please Ichigo's hungry hole. He pressed his tongue to the pink flower, pushing it past the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo groaned, throwing his head back. He had never expected rimming to be this good, never had he expected the pleasure that came with the experience. That slick, wet appendage breaching every inch of his asshole. It felt too good, it felt amazing. Every move Grimmjow made sent a spiral of pleasure through Ichigo. Grimmjow would have smirked at the pleasurable groans Ichigo was exerting, but he was too busy. He thrusted his tongue down farther into Ichigo, earning more loud moans. He ran his hand around Ichigo's body, grasping his erect member and begin to stroke in a gentle pace. Ichigo gasped, his eyes bursting open at the hand wrapping around his member.

"T-Too much!" Ichigo yelped, the pleasure was taking him over. He moaned, bucking his hips. He couldn't decide, the hand around his cock felt so good, but the tongue delving into his was just as delicious. Ichigo couldn't control his hips, all he needed was that delicious pleasure. He moved his hips back into Grimmjow, Grimmjow's heavenly tongue sliding farther into him. Ichigo moaned, spreading his cheeks wider in an effort to send Grimmjow deeper into him. Grimmjow's eyes gleamed with mirth as he felt the orangette's motions. He slid his freehand up Ichigo's thigh, moving closer and closer to the tight hole his tongue had claimed. He slid a finger in beside his tongue, Ichigo moaning loudly at the extra width. Grimmjow could tell Ichigo was close, regrably he removed the finger from Ichigo and snuck it down into his own jumpsuit. He grasped his erect member in hand, pumping it in rhythm with the hand pumping Ichigo. He pushed his tongue further into Ichigo, twisting and turning the slick muscle. Ichigo cried out, his head thrown back as cum spurted across Grimmjow's hand and the fabric beneath them. Grimmjow groaned, lifting his head from Ichigo and bringing himself to completion. Ichigo slumped against the frame, crawling up into a sitting position. He sat stark naked to the half clothes Grimmjow, glancing over at him.

"Better than you expected? Don't lie." Grimmjow asked, panting slightly. Ichigo nodded, not a lier by heart. He was breathing hard too, lightheaded and still in the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Good." Grimmjow panted, slumping down while avoiding the cum covered spaces. Ichigo nodded slightly.

"What're we gonna do about our target?" He asked, trying to bring some sense of reality back into his world. Grimmjow shook his head.

"Lets think about it in the morning." He sighed, climbing up into Ichigo's bunk. He wasn't going to sleep in cum covered sheets. Ichigo nodded, crawling up to lay by Grimmjow. They laid next to each other, slowly letting the night overtake their tired eyes.

* * *

**Good news! I'll be updating faster from now on. I've finally finished writing all the chapters and only need to post them. There is twenty one chapters and a small extra after the finale. The extra doesn't have Ichigo or Grimmjow in it beside saying their names. So... Guess who is about? Hahaha I won't tell you'll have to wait and see. **

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author sending out thanks(nothing to do with actual story): Thank you to Volutuous! I love your long reviews, they're me favorite. Yes, I do show favoritism... I do make up most of my riddles and stories that Ichigo comes up with, only because my searchetha toss the Internet were in satisfying with riddle selection. And the story about the travel, completely made up, just a strange thing that came to my head. Hehehehe I'm glad to show you something you haven't seen in a fic's smut before. An honor really. Thank you so much for your review! Also, I send my blessing of luck out to bleepbloop559 and I can't wait untill you rejoin us in the story. To docy, you're completely right. I tried to mix Ichigo and his hollow's personalities together. Cause they are the same person, so why not have them meshed together in one character. And to your other comments, you'll have to wait and see! I've already written it all out and can't change it now though. Well, I could but I don't really want to. **

The flat sterile lights flashed on, causing both Ichigo and Grimmjow to jerk awake. Grimmjow buried his face in the pillows, listening to Ichigo get up from the sheets to piss.

"I need to shower." Ichigo mumbled, looking at the bundle of sheets Grimmjow was in.

"I'm coming too," he groaned, forcing his legs to get up and move. Neither him nor Ichigo were morning people. They preferred to sleep in and have a lazy morning. Things were always lazier in the mornings on the streets outside of prison, and it was the same within it.

Grimmjow and Ichigo stumbled down to the showers, bleary eyes and half asleep. They turned on the hot jets of water, letting the faucets run over them.

"I don't bow my head to the demon, I have to take my toll across the bridge." Grimmjow muttered.

"I need." Ichigo corrected.

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, peeking over at Ichigo's bare skin.

"It's 'I need to take my toll across the bridge.'" Ichigo said, running soap through his locks. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"What do you read from this persons actions and that nice little rhyme of theirs?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo had always been good with things like this. Reading people and manipulating them. He fucked with people's minds while beating them to death. He was a master at the art.

"I have no idea."

Until now.

"Aren't you the one always saying, I can see it in their eyes?" Grimmjow asked in exasperation.

Ichigo shrugged, his eyebrows lifting.

"Once I traveled down a mountain, at the bottom was a fine shrine with a strange man sitting at its base. All over his body were eyes, eyes covering every bit of his skin. Some eyes were ugly, others beautiful. All held pain and troubles, some more than others. I sat by the man, sharing the suns warmth. He could not speak, for he didn't have a mouth. Instead he told me story after story with his eyes, tales of knights and dragons, tales of maidens and gore. By the time the sun had fallen behind the mountains, I was gone. I left him at his shrine, thinking to myself 'what a stream it'd be if he were to cry'" Ichigo's voice fell into the singsong melody it always did as he fell into his world of rhymes and poems.

Grimmjow nodded, understanding the anecdote to some extent. Ichigo only heard stories from the eyes of the world, not the words from their mouth or the actions of their hands.

"He must have had some sort of contact with the cult, based on his killing words probably negative. Is he striking back at the cult, exerting revenge against them?" Grimmjow mused out loud, Ichigo seeming to think the questions over too.

"His voice sounded... Fond somehow." Grimmjow said, scrubbing his hair. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you glad neither of us are insane like him?" Ichigo said, snickering at the thought. Grimmjow shot him a skeptical glance, choosing not to reply to the trick question. Ichigo was plenty insane.

"That man I shot was from Karakura, so hopefully the cult is concentrated there and our target resided there before his imprisonment." Grimmjow sighed, shutting off his shower and watching Ichigo do the same.

"M&M's?" Ichigo asked, holding out a hand and trying to look innocent. Grimmjow smirked, snatching the pack he kept hidden in his jumpsuit. He threw it to Ichigo, watching him play with the colorful candy before eating them.

"What would his intentions be?" Grimmjow asked himself, a small smile crossing his face as he watched Ichigo balance a red candy on his finger. Ichigo shrugged, popping the candy into his mouth.

"The warden would probably let us access his files on the inmates considering we are working for his so called 'old friend'" Ichigo commented, licking a finger. Grimmjow grinned, his feral wild smile lighting up his face.

"That's true, Ichigo. Smart thinking, I'll have to take up your idea." Grimmjow smirked, he leaned over to Ichigo. Ichigo watched him warily, an eyebrow raised. Grimmjow grinned, swiftly planting a kiss on Ichigo's forehead than jumping back as Ichigo batted at him with quick fists.

"You coming?" Grimmjow asked, laughing. Ichigo shook his head, gesturing the prison around him.

"We can't both leave, your fine kingdom would fall entirely too quickly. Prison riots are not fun." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, it made him wary when he or Ichigo wasn't watching the prison inmates. Too much trouble seemed to happen in those short amount of time, all of it counterproductive to Grimmjow's careful building.

Ichigo roved around the prison, wandering mostly as he waited for Grimmjow. The prison wasn't much fun without any fights or Grimmjow to talk too. Ichigo sighed, his thoughts returning to the night before. He flushed. Ichigo couldn't believe it, he never thought he'd... Enjoy something like that before. He'd never even imagined being touched back there before Grimmjow came around. And not only did he touch it, he licked it and thrusted his tongue inside Ichigo. Ichigo made a fist, growling slightly. He was a man, goddammit! With that Ichigo sent his fist flying into the nearest inmate, the poor man flying backwards onto his but. The inmates watching the scene quickly backed away, knowing Ichigo wasn't one to mess with. Especially when his eyes glowed with a demons fire and his fists held the torrent of hell.

The prisoner on the ground opened his mouth to spit vile names at Ichigo before sputtering into dead silent. Ichigo glared down at him, his eyes a raging inferno. The man rose to his feet, sprinting off. Ichigo growled at his cowardice, silently stoking his flames to new heights. Just as Ichigo was about to explode into a hellish fire of death, intent on ravaging everything around him, Grimmjow entered the room.

He took one look at Ichigo before cautiously approaching. Ichigo sent him a fiery glare, his eyes burning into Grimmjow's flesh. Grimmjow gulped, carefully sitting next to Ichigo and stroking his hair. They sat like that for a few minutes, Ichigo slowly simmering down from anger as Grimmjow brushed through his shoulder long locks.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked, his voice slightly hesitant. He didn't want Ichigo to get angry again, nothing good came from that. He hated seeing the orangette get so pissed off.

Ichigo nodded slowly, tilting his head up. "I got angry over pointless thoughts." He admitted, his voice soft. Truthfully, Ichigo was slightly shaken. Nobody had ever managed to calm him down from one of his infernos. Grimmjow hadn't been able to when he'd first arrived. Once the flames got to hot, every person in Ichigo's sights became a fresh stain of blood on the tile. Half dead and sent to the hospital for the next few weeks. Ichigo sent Grimmjow a wary look. Who the hell was this person? Ichigo had no idea, he'd never been so unsure in his life. He liked Grimmjow, but had no idea what this new feeling was. It was so alien, so new and foreign to him.

"Want to talk about it? It might help." Grimmjow suggested. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I probably end up killing someone of I thought about it again." Ichigo replied. He exhaled slowly, letting his thoughts calm further. "Did you figure out anything?"

Grimmjow nodded, not removing his hand from Ichigo's hair.

"There are about twenty inmates that have known affiliation to the cult, and eighteen of them lived in or near the city I shot that man in. It seems to be the concentrated area for them to reside in." Grimmjow replied, smiling as he saw the braid he'd done last night still in Ichigo's orange hair. He fingered it lightly, smoothing it out in his fingers. He started redoing it as Ichigo took in the knowledge.

"Grimmjow, how does Urahara know the targets in here if he doesn't know who it is?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow paused to think about it.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "We'll have to contact him again." Ichigo nodded in agreement, sighing softly.

"Do you have the files of our eighteen suspects? I'd like to memorize their faces so I can take a look into them." Ichigo said. Grimmjow nodded, pulling paper from his jumpsuit front.

"Here." He said, pointing at the eighteen papers. Each had the inmates name and picture, holding records of their appearance and attributes. Very few held details past that, most of the prisoners didn't have any notes past the bare files.

"Bleak." Ichigo said, the papers held no personality of the inmates in them. Only the bare minimum of the inmates life.

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. He had thought the exact same thing.

"We can start doing a stake out, if you'd like." Grimmjow said, leaning back against the wall.

"I'd rather wait to hear from Urahara about how he got his information." Ichigo mumbled, sighing. Grimmjow nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" Ichigo asked, yawning.

"Lets have sex." Grimmjow exclaimed, smirking. "You're stressed, I'm stressed. Lets just let it all go. Just like that blow job you gave months and months ago." Ichigo smacked him, the sound making a dull thud.

"Just because I sucked your dick doesn't mean I want to sleep with you. I just thought it'd be better to clear out minds so we could focus better. Pure intentions, unlike your raging libido that only wants a chunk of my ass!" Ichigo glared.

"That's not my only intention, though it is a major one. I'd love to fuck you're tight hole." Grimmjow snickered, giving Ichigo a lustful look.

"Is that all you think of, you sex fiend!" Ichigo snarled. "I've told you, I'm not a damn woman."

Grimmjow smirked, suddenly flinging a leg over Ichigo's lap. "I've never said you were a woman, Ichigo." He said, smirking as he tilted Ichigo's head up. Ichigo tried to shove him away, he growled low in his throat.

"I'm still not letting you thrust up my ass." Ichigo snarled, still struggling. Grimmjow smiled even wider. "Why don't you be the woman? How'd you feel about that, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a feral grin. His hand crept across Ichigo's chest, sliding the zipper down to reveal his toned chest. He placed his hand over Ichigo's heart, the skin of his palm warmed by Ichigo's skin and the steady beat of his heart.

"Hmmm... Doesn't sound too bad." Grimmjow hummed, his tone playful.

"It sounds horrible!" Ichigo growled.

"You suggested it, Ichigo. Hold up to your words, make love to me Ichigo." Grimmjow purred.


	16. Chapter 16

**Skipping the LONG authors note today and going to the chapter you all desire! Still... Thank you to Voluptuous and docy! You guys are my favorite!**

Ichigo's brain had short fused in that moment. All the anger fuming inside him sputtered out. His mind went blank as he stared up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow was smirking, his rough hands brushing against Ichigo's flaming skin. Ichigo managed to spit out one word.

"Huh?"

Grimmjow laughed, bringing their lips together in a brief fiery kiss. Ichigo's hands crept up on Grimmjow's thighs, not quite sure what to do with them. Grimmjow pulled back for a second, pressing their foreheads together.

"Make love to me, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered, he nuzzled into Ichigo's long hair. Breathing in the scent of smoke and crackling embers. The scent of a warm, comforting fire set into a cozy hearth.

"You like me, don't you?" Grimmjow asked, feeling ichigo nod slightly. Grimmjow smirked, at least Ichigo was always honest with him.

"I love you, you know." Grimmjow breathed, pressing his lips to Ichigo's ear as he whispered the words. Ichigo's breath hitched at the words, he pulled back briefly to look in Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo was hesitant, unsure. He'd never had lovers before, never had a relationship.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. Just make love to me." Grimmjow said, his hand dragging down to Ichigo's cock. "I'll seduce you, pull you in my grasp. Keep you in my grip, you'll be mine. All mine Ichigo." His voice was husky, filled with lust.

"S-Seduce me?!" Ichigo gasped, his eyes glancing over Grimmjow's body. Ichigo had never looked closely at Grimmjow before, never admired the strong muscles flexing beneath his skin. His strong features in a feral look, lust in his eyes and guiding his hands across Ichigo's body. His eyes reminded Ichigo of the sky. The fierce sky of endless blue, utterly free and wild. Untouchable to everything under it. Ichigo shivered.

"Are you insane? You'd go that far for me?" It was scary. Frightening. Unbelievable. Grimmjow leaned up from Ichigo's forehead and neck, he unzipped his jumpsuit slowly. Weathered skin, littered with scars and mars, came into view. Grimmjow brought a hand up to his nipple, twisting and rubbing it slowly. His other hand crept down to his crotch, rubbing the sizable bulge there. He licked his lips, staring at Ichigo with lust hooded eyes.

"Make love to me Ichigo." He murmured, his voice a half moan. Ichigo couldn't move, his eyes were glued to Grimmjow. The movement of his hands, the look in his eyes, the lust in his voice. Ichigo shivered, his senses overwhelmed.

"Come on, Ichi-" Grimmjow was interrupted by Ichigo's hand slapping across his face. "What the hell?!" He yelled. That had been the last thing Grimmjow had expected, a sharp slap to his face.

"Don't act like that! It's shameful!" Ichigo yelled, hiding his flushing face. He brought his hand up to smack Grimmjow again, his eyes unsettled. Grimmjow caught his fists with his own larger hands. He held them as Ichigo struggled.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright, Ichigo." Grimmjow hushed. "It's not shameful to try and attract the person you love, is it?" He asked, trying to calm Ichigo.

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo hissed, not being able to move. Grimmjow was still sitting on his lap, and was now clutching both his hands.

"What? Love?" Grimmjow asked, confused.

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow stared at Ichigo, trying to read the indescribable reaction. Ichigo had never acted like this before, never so unsettled or desperate. His eyes bored into Ichigo's flaming face, his dancing eyes. Then he lit up with a grin. He understood now, the unease of Ichigo's inner feelings.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Grimmjow's voice was calm, nonthreatening. No trace of mocking in his tone, his eyes had softened at the flush of Ichigo's face.

"No!" Ichigo spat, refusing to look at Grimmjow's eyes. Maybe Ichigo wasn't all that truthful.

"It's okay, Ichigo. Your an anal virgin, it's alright to be scared to take it up the ass. You've never liked someone before, it's alright to be unsure and scared. We can take it slow, we can take it fast. Whatever you'd like." Grimmjow assured, stroking Ichigo's cheeks as he raised the orangette's head up. Ichigo met his cyan eyes, his own unsure.

"Even if you take it up the ass, it doesn't mean your a woman or a lesser person. It doesn't mean you're weaker, in fact, I'm more impressed with the people who do take it up the ass on a regular basis. That's gotta be tough." Grimmjow said, Ichigo's eyes were slowly retreating from the un-surety in them. "I've only taken it up the ass once or twice, I never really liked it much. But, if it's you, I wouldn't mind at all. I want to make you happy."

Ichigo could've punched him again, except for the fact that his hands were still folded in Grimmjow's grip. He didn't know what to do, Grimmjow was throwing this all at him at once. Ichigo was totally overwhelmed.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo's confused face, smiling lightly. Somehow, he had attached to the orangette. To the quirks of his ways and the power in his body. Everything about Ichigo was ethereal. He seemed to different from the rest of the world. Too perspective and too good for the worlds boundary. Grimmjow couldn't rip his eyes away from the sight.

"What do you want me to do, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, his voice soft. "Can I touch you? Make love to you?"

Ichigo's eyes searched over Grimmjow's face, reading the story set in his eyes. They had softened from the lust driven orbs, turning into loving, caring eyes.

Slowly, Ichigo nodded.

**Neko Fic is put on hold for awhile, sorry. I got some awesome inspiration for something else:)**


	17. Chapter 17

Grimmjow had never felt so heated, so excited in his entire life. Ichigo's eyes were shy, boring holes in the ground as he avoided Grimmjow's gaze. Adorable. Utterly adorable. Grimmjow's cock rose as he took in Ichigo's flushed cheeks and shy features. He never imagined Ichigo to look unsure about something, Ichigo's confidence surpassed anything Grimmjow had ever known. Now it was gone, Ichigo was showing the core of his feelings to Grimmjow. He wasn't hiding behind a facade or mask, he was completely bare before Grimmjow. And Grimmjow had never been so turned on in his life.

He brought a finger to Ichigo's jaw line, raising his head as their lips connected. Ichigo's lips were hot, his skin burning against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow gasped into the kiss, deepening it as their breath intermingled. There tongues came together in a tangle of passion, slick muscles sliding against and past each other in efforts to claim the others mouth. Ichigo moaned, his body being lifted up by Grimmjow. Grimmjow switched their positions, setting Ichigo on his lap with his own back against the wall. Ichigo's hands crept up over his biceps, sliding past his shoulders, heated fingers against his neck, then finally weaving into his candy blue hair.

"Clothes, off." Grimmjow murmured, his voice low with desire and warmth. Both the men knew nobody would enter this room or a long while, Ichigo's temper tantrum had made sure of that. Ichigo nodded, his cheeks tinted pink and his long lashes curtaining over his passion lit eyes. Ichigo half stood, sliding the jumpsuit and boxers off his slim figure in a second. Grimmjow did the same, throwing their clothing in a pile to the left. Before he completely got rid of his jumpsuit, he retrieved the bottle of lube he kept in the pocket.

A real man always has lube with him. Grimmjow lived that rule with an iron fist.

"Don't let it hurt." Ichigo said, his voice shaky as he saw the lube. Grimmjow stroked Ichigo's long locks, humming slightly as he nodded in confirmation.

"Don't worry, Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "You won't feel a thing." He waited for a second, watching Ichigo slowly mull things over in his head. Grimmjow couldn't rush the moment, he didn't want Ichigo to run away from him. Grimmjow ran his hands over Ichigo's thighs, waiting for Ichigo to nod or give his go ahead.

Slowly, he did. His head rising once in confirmation.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees, it'll make it feel better." Grimmjow said, stroking Ichigo's rapidly hardening member.

"Ah... Alright." Ichigo gasped, the feeling of Grimmjow's hand around him heightening his sensitivity. Grimmjow guided him, spreading his legs out as he knelt on the floor. Grimmjow's mouth watered, he'd never get over Ichigo's sweet ass. It was so perfect staring back at him, twin perfect curves. He slid one hand between Ichigo's legs, fondling his member and balls. Ichigo groaned, letting his head hang between his arms.

Grimmjow grinned, grabbing the lube with his other hand. He managed to squirt some lube on his hand without letting go of Ichigo's balls.

He slid a slick finger against Ichigo's hole, feeling it tighten against his finger. Ichigo's mouth snapped shut, he didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to react?

"It's okay, just relax. I want to hear you." Grimmjow purred, he ran his finger over the tip of Ichigo's penis. Ichigo choked back a moan, closing his eyes tight against the onslaught of touches. Ichigo couldn't think of the last time his body had felt his way. He had never felt so heated, or so afraid. It mixed together in a frightening amount of pleasure. Ichigo groaned again, Grimmjow slipped a finger into Ichigo's tight hole, groaning at the fierce heat within him. Ichigo tightened around him, trying to figure out if he liked the feeling or not.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked, panting. His cock stood completely straight, pointed to the air in an array of purple and red. He wanted so badly to stroke himself or bury himself deep within that tight heat, but Ichigo came first. Ichigo always came first.

"Y-Yeah..." Ichigo replied, his voice breathy and shaky. He peeked over his shoulder, looking back at the bluenette behind him. Grimmjow swallowed, his cock aching. Ichigo was beautiful, his half nodded eyes shining beneath neon orange lashes. His cheeks tinted pink and his adorable freckles making their appearance. His slender body before Grimmjow, bared naked to his eyes. It was breathtaking. Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away, he shuddered trying to cum from the sight alone. Desire filled him, rampant desire.

Grimmjow removed his finger, groaning slightly at the gasp Ichigo made. He'd get back to that soon. Instead, Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo's body, his arousal rubbing against the cleft in Ichigo's ass.

"Not yet!" Ichigo yelped, panicked at the feel of Grimmjow's huge length against his ass. Grimmjow chuckled, kissing the back of Ichigo's neck.

"Don't worry, didn't I tell you already?" Grimmjow grinned against the back of Ichigo's neck. "Foreplay is the most important part of sex." He pulled Ichigo into his lap, stirring back against the wall. Ichigo's head fell back against his shoulder, Grimmjow's hand twisting around his cock. Grimmjow moaned, nibbling at Ichigo's ear. He ground his hips up against Ichigo, his erect cock rubbing against Ichigo's hot ass. Ichigo moaned in reply, his hands reaching back to wrap around Grimmjow's neck.

"Mmm... That feels good," Ichigo breathed, sounding surprised at himself. He was hardly vocal in bed, but in Grimmjow's arms he was already moaning. It was embarrassing. Grimmjow snickered, earning a deep blush from Ichigo.

"You're adorable, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered, sucking on the sensitive skin behind Ichigo's ear. He pulled back for a second, admiring the darkened skin for a moment before returning to work. Nobody would question the hickeys he left, it would be his claim on Ichigo. The sign that Ichigo was his and his alone.

Grimmjow moved his other hand up over Ichigo's front, rubbing between his thighs, up his hard stomach and rubbing against his nipples. Ichigo groaned, arching into the hands against his nipples and dick. It felt so good, so perfect. Grimmjow's hands were slightly rough, incredibly hot against his own heated skin.

Grimmjow softly bit the skin on Ichigo's neck, not bruising or breaking the skin, just tasting gently. He fondled Ichigo's nipples, softly twisting and pinching the skin. Ichigo moaned, his eyes faded in lust against the bluenette's hands.

Grimmjow brought the bottle of lube out in front of him, removing his hands from Ichigo for a moment to put more on his hands. He didn't want Ichigo to feel any pain. Grimmjow pressed open mouth kisses to Ichigo's slender shoulders, reaching down to Ichigo's front again. He stroked Ichigo's hard dick, sliding his other hand beneath his legs to press his finger against Ichigo's twitching entrance. Grimmjow pressed a finger inside, Ichigo arched in his arms. He pressed his ass back, half trying to escape the feeling of Grimmjow's finger and half wanting to get closer to the slick finger. Grimmjow groaned, Ichigo's ass accidentally pressed against his stiff cock, grinding and rubbing against Grimmjow's hot dick.

Grimmjow moaned, he wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Not with Ichigo grinding back against him and his tight heat around his fingers.

Grimmjow pressed another finger inside Ichigo, gently pushing in and out to stimulate his hole. Slowly, Ichigo relaxed against Grimmjow's fingers, biting his bottom lip to prevent the moans in his throat. Grimmjow's hand crept up from his member, rubbing and pinching his perk nipples. Ichigo gasped, opening his mouth accidentally at the sudden feeling. Grimmjow grinned behind Ichigo's back, his own cock pulsing at the wonderful sounds coming from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo wanted to cover his mouth, but for some reason his hands and arms wouldn't move. All he could do was clutch at Grimmjow's forearms as his wonderful hands touched his body.

Somewhere in the very back of Ichigo's mind, he was flaming with embarrassment. He'd never once thought he'd be in a situation like this. Never thought he'd be pushing his ass back against Grimmjow's cock or moaning as his fingers pushed farther and farther inside him. His own dick was straining, Grimmjow's strokes and caresses not enough to bring him over the edge.

"My, my, Ichigo. Your quite noisy, up here," He pulled Ichigo's head back for a short kiss. "And down here," suddenly, Grimmjow thrusted his fingers farther into Ichigo, the sound of his slicked fingers pushing into Ichigo's ass abnormally loud in the empty room. Ichigo moaned, throwing his head back on Grimmjow's shoulder from the movement. Grimmjow swallowed, Ichigo was as ready as he'd ever be. Grimmjow once again rearranged Ichigo onto his hands and knees, knowing it'd be easiest and most comfortable for the orangette.

"Ready, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, holding one hand on Ichigo's ass, the other sliding the cold lube across the heated skin of his cock. Ichigo nodded, his mind unfocused by the unbearable lust thrust on to him.

Grimmjow nodded, knowing Ichigo couldn't see the action. He reached a hand around Ichigo's cock, pumping it as he watched his cock line up against Ichigo's twitching hole. Slowly, he thrusted forward. Letting himself sink into Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo gasped, his muscles tensing at the foreign feeling. Grimmjow stroked his cock, trying to relax Ichigo somewhat as he slid further and further into his fiery heat.

Ichigo could barely breathe. One thought went through his head as he felt Grimmjow's cock slide past his hole, burying itself deep inside him. It fucking hurt. Ichigo could have cried at that moment, he heard Grimmjow panting behind his head. Murmuring words of assurance to Ichigo as he stroked the orangette's aching cock.

If Grimmjow had moved in that moment, Ichigo was sure he would've torn in half. He was very much doubting his love of cocks in this moment, as he was quite sure they had no place up his ass.

Grimmjow paused, holding himself still as he tried not to cum inside Ichigo. Ichigo was still taking gasping breaths as his fists clenched and unclenched in front of him. Slowly, Ichigo was relaxing against him, his hole lessening its death grip on Grimmjow's cock.

Ichigo took deep breaths, the initial pain was fading. Slowly, his body adjusted to Grimmjow's long, thick cock. Soon, it was more a... Strange feeling than a bad one. One Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked or disliked.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked, his voice shaking with pleasure. "How do you feel?"

"W-Weird.." Ichigo panted, his breathing had evened slightly. Grimmjow grinned, leaning down to kiss Ichigo's shoulders and neck. Ichigo's hair parted, falling to either sides of his neck and revealing the soft skin there for Grimmjow. He sucked and nipped at the delicate skin, leaving red marks that were sure to become hickeys come time.

"It's not weird, it's good." Grimmjow snickered, slowly pulling out of Ichigo. Ichigo groaned, his hole spasming at the new feeling. Grimmjow slid in and out easily, the vast amount of lube he used doing its job. Ichigo moaned from under him, his head being thrown back and his back arching as Grimmjow pushed back inside him. He shifted his angle slightly with every thrust, trying to search out Ichigo's sweet spot that would send him to heaven.

Ichigo's eyes widened, an echoing moan leaving his mouth as Grimmjow's cock prodded against something inside him. Delicate shivers ran throughout his hole body, pleasure shooting from his veins.

"G-Grimm-" Grimmjow's name turned into a breathy moan as Grimmjow thrusted into that place again. "Don't... Hah... Stop.." Ichigo moaned, his hips pushing back against Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow moaned in return, his hips snapping forward faster at the demand. Ichigo was far too sexy, and he didn't even realize it.

It was so good, Ichigo couldn't take it much longer. The feeling of Grimmjow's hard dick pulsing inside him, the hot skin against his inside. Pushing farther and farther with every moment, it was indescribable. Ichigo couldn't take it, he pushed back against Grimmjow, taking that huge cock deep inside his body. Ichigo cried out, tears blinking at his lashes as cum spurted across the tiles. Grimmjow groaned behind him and hot, sticky mess exploded inside of Ichigo. Somehow, the feeling only heightened his own orgasm, his skin felt like it was on fire. Prickling as Grimmjow toppled down beside Ichigo's limp body. He threw an arm across Ichigo, kissing his neck gently.

They sat there, breathing hard and waiting out the afterglow. Grimmjow slowly pulled out of Ichigo, earning a gasp from the young man.

"T-That was okay..." Ichigo said quietly. Grimmjow snickered, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"Only okay?" He asked, laughing at Ichigo's blushing face.

"Only okay!" Ichigo snapped.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

"Will Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaggerjaques report to the wardens office."

"Sounds like we have a visitor," Grimmjow huffed, groaning as he came to his feet. Ichigo nodded, letting Grimmjow pull him up. They gathered their clothing, pulling them on sweaty limbs.

"Looks like Urahara is here." Ichigo replied, his face set back into the look of calculating anger. Of embers waiting to erupt into a bursting flame.

Grimmjow nodded, grinning at Ichigo.

"Looks like it."

* * *

**Huge thank you to Voluptous for her constantly amazing reviews! Seriously, those are the kinda of reviews that make me want to write more stories:) also, I loved skyglazingMaro's review! Thank you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Urahara sat staring at the two men in front of him. They were both sweaty and smelled of sex, it wasn't hard to draw a conclusion of what they'd been doing before the meeting.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow this is Soi-Fon, she was my sisters, Yoruichi's, best friend." Urahara said, pausing for a moment as Ichigo and Grimmjow looked over at her. "Soi-Fon, this is Ichigo and Grimmjow, the people going to kill Yoruichi's murder."

Soi-Fon nodded, her face filled with stoney silence.

"You were there when she died, weren't you, Soi-Fon?" Ichigo asked, his voice quiet and somber. Soi-Fon jerked up, looking at Ichigo with a scowl.

"I was, how'd you gather that?" She snarled, her eyes raging in fury.

"Her blood is washed through your eyes, it's settled in your irises and etched into your pupils. You hold her death with you as much as Urahara does." Ichigo's voice was poetry, rising and falling words upon his tongue. Grimmjow loved listening to Ichigo's voice, hear the melody of his tone.

Soi-Fon stiffened, staring at Ichigo in shock.

"He's slightly strange, Soi-Fon, don't worry yourself too much over him. Ichigo is rather... Perspective." Urahara explained, patting Soi-Fon'd leg in an attempt at comfort.

"Tell us, tell us every detail you remember of the day Yoruichi died." Grimmjow said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the group. Soi-Fon nodded her head, opened her mouth, and began to speak.

_"Nope, just go wait." Soi-Fon rolled her eyes, turning into the convenience store. She bought a twelve pack of beer, carrying the case back to her apartment. _

_Soi-Fon snickered to herself, unlocking the side window. She and Yoruichi always tried to sneak up on each other, they'd done it since childhood. _

_She slid through the open window, sliding gently to her feet with the bag crinkling slightly with the movement. The wooden boards creaked softly under her weight, Soi-Fon laid her hand on the door to the living room. She evened her breathing, ready to burst out into attack at Yoruichi. Her muscles tensed, ready to strike when a voice met her ears. _

_She couldn't hear the voice well, it was a slight mutter. Soi-Fon pulled her cell phone from her pocket, switching on the recording. She peeked out from the crack of the door, then pushed her cell phone out from her hiding place. It slid soundlessly across the floor, sliding under the couch. Soi-Fon raised her eyes, looking at the figure in her house. He wore all black, hooded as he stared at something. His murmuring continued. She strained her ears, listening for any word from him. She could only make out the tiny words, nothing major. Wait... Did he just say her name? She couldn't be sure, it was too quiet. _

_Then his voice rose, growing strong from the muttering of before. _

_"I don't bow my head to the demon, I need to take my toll across the bridge." Then there was the sound of a bullet, Soi-Fon gasped, opening the door with a slam. He had a gun? She hadn't thought that was a possibility. She ran out of the run, stumbling to her knees at the sight in front of her. The man was gone, disappeared back from where he came. There was only Yoruichi there, beautiful Yoruichi. Her color was painted across the ground, her skull split by a bullet. The blood soaked through her hair, staining her tan skin. Her eyes were lifeless, glazed over as her soul went to accompany the angels watching over them. _

_"Yoruichi..." Soi-Fon stuttered, her hand reached foreword, trembling as she looked to Yoruichi's limp body. Her eyes overflowed with tears, her body trembling. Her eyes darted over Yoruichi's body. What was she suppose to do? What was she to do? _

_She shot to her feet, sprinting for her landline phone. She punched in the numbers, 911. She had to save Yoruichi, she quickly gave the operator her information, sprinting back to look over Yoruichi. She grabbed a towel, pressing it to the side of Yoruichi's head. Soi-Fon knew it was too late, far too late. Still, she had to try. Had to do something. _

"She died instantly. No pain, nothing. There was no way to bring her back." Soi-Fon said, tears biting her eyes. Urahara's head hung, sorrow overtaking the two.

"That was touching," Ichigo said flatly, staring into Soi-Fon's eyes. Both Urahara and Grimmjow looked at him sharply. Grimmjow snickered, he didn't expect Ichigo to be that withdrawn. He was usually extremely sympathetic to the loss of life. What had he caught in Soi-Fon's eyes?

"Ichigo can always tell a liar, Soi-Fon." Grimmjow smirked. "What didn't you tell us?" Three sets of eyes bored into her, Urahara's gaze unbelieving.

"W-What do you mean?" Soi-Fon stuttered, her eyes darting around the room.

"On you back, Soi-Fon. It's always there, staring at you. Pressing into your skin, it's your reminder. The tale of your sins and stupidity." Ichigo murmured, his eyes tore into Soi-Fon's. showing her the flames that roared in his irises, the flaming blaze that echoed through his soul. "Admit it, Soi-Fon." He hissed. Ichigo wasn't a patient person, and he hated liars.

Grimmjow watched the war between the two, he hoped Soi-Fon would give in soon. Ichigo had the nasty habit of bringing up a persons dirtiest secrets and bringing them to light in the worst way possible.

"I had joined the cult, just a week before her death. I-I thought it'd be cool, to be a part of a cult. I thought I'd gain my own adventures to tell Yoruichi about, but she disappeared. She's gone now." Soi-Fon whispered, her voice cracking.

"You recognize the sentence he said, don't you?" Grimmjow snarled. She was budding on his nerves, trying to hide her guilt while searching for the murderer.

"Yes! But it doesn't make any sense! That's only said when we are looking at death's door! It doesn't make sense." She was sobbing now. "Why did this happen?" She cried, her head fell Ito her hands.

Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other, sharing their thoughts in a glance. Grimmjow sighed, nodding his head.

"Is that everything?" He asked, standing abruptly.

Urahara and Soi-Fon both nodded, slightly stunned by the random questions and revelation. Ichigo stretched next to Grimmjow, opening the door for Grimmjow.

"Lets go." Ichigo muttered, still pissed about Soi-Fon lying. Grimmjow nodded, following Ichigo out the door. They walked in silence, both lost in thought about the information that had been told. They quickly ate a dinner at the cafeteria, then disappeared to their cell.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked, crawling up to sit on his bunk. Grimmjow's sheets were still messy, laundry was tomorrow.

"The killer was obviously after Soi-Fon, not Yoruichi. Didn't want them to figure that out, though." Grimmjow sighed.

"Soi-Fon wouldn't react well if she figured she had basically killed Yoruichi." Ichigo agreed, mulling it over in his head.

"So Yoruichi was mistaken for Soi-Fon, that means it wasn't a personal grudge. He would've recognized her if it had been." Grimmjow said, thinking out loud. Ichigo nodded his agreement, then he suddenly reached forward, twisting Grimmjow's nipple.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Grimmjow yelped, practically leaping into the air.

"I'll go scope people out, you find out more information." Ichigo said, smirking at Grimmjow's reaction.

"Fine, bastard. We'll have show and tell at lights out, okay?" Grimmjow grinned, pulling Ichigo's earlobe in return.

"Deal." Ichigo snarled, sliding away from Grimmjow to begin his question. Grimmjow laughed, heading back to the Warden's office to leech some more information about their suspects.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting for Grimmjow as the other inmates retreated to their cells.

"Did you get anything good?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Only four inmates have the will power to kill, out of eighteen that is a very large dent." Ichigo said, he laid on Grimmjow's bed. The sheets had been changed.

"Who?"

"Renji Abarai, Syazel Granz, Kaien Shiba, and Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo replied. "They all hold the hardness of death in their eyes, and the mark on their back."

"The mark on their back?" Grimmjow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The members of the cult all have a tattoo of a bridge between their shoulder blades." Ichigo explained. Grimmjow nodded, thinking it over.

"That's why you were talking about how Soi-Fon had her guilt printed on her back or something. I thought that was another one of your crazy metaphors." Grimmjow laughed.

"What's a metaphor?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side. Grimmjow stared at him for a moment, considering if he was being serious.

"It's nothing, never mind." Grimmjow sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, I have some information about all of those. Renji lived in the streets for most of his life, he has one adoptive sister and killed a man at an armed robbery." He brought out a picture of Renji.

"Syazel Granz has no close family beside his parents. Somehow, it seems he wasn't that close to them considering he killed them both. He was experimenting a new type of stronger crack on them, resulting in their death and him in prison." Out came a picture of Syazel.

"Kaien Shiba had a twin brother who was killed in a gang rape. That incident drove him insane, he later hunted down the gang members and killed them. That's how he ended up here." A black haired mans picture fluttered down to the table.

"Ikkaku Madarame was passionately in love with his best friend. He eventually confessed to the said male, ending in his rejection. The friend claimed that Ikkaku wasn't beautiful enough for him, driving Ikkaku into a rage. Ikkaku strangled the friend to death, leaving him broken hearted and behind bars." Grimmjow finished, the last picture joining the other four.

"So we have a murder for money, mad scientist play toys, revenge for raped brother, and a fit of unrequited passion." Ichigo summed up. Grimmjow nodded, crawling next to Ichigo.

"None of the crimes had a direct contact with the cult. No red flying flags saying 'he's our man!'." Grimmjow sighed.

"Unless you agree with Yoruichi." Ichigo commented. Grimmjow leaned up on an elbow, pinching the tip of Ichigo's nose with his fingers.

"What're you talking about?" He asked, smirking. Ichigo's eyes glinted in mischief.

"The cults no good." He said, Grimmjow slowly began to smile as he remembered exactly what Yoruichi had said to Soi-Fon.

"I think we have our killer."

**Im very glad you all enjoyed the sex:) you're all probably getting tired of hearing this buuuuuut Im going to keep saying it:) Huge thank you to Voluptuous, her/his reviews are a constantly amazing and help me in my writing:) also, thank you to StrawberryPantera and skyglazingMaro for their reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

Grimmjow sat on the storage shelf, waiting against the boxes there. Ichigo slid in the door, grinning madly.

"He's coming," Ichigo snickered, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"You ready to tear him apart?" Grimmjow asked, popping his knuckles. Ichigo sent him an incredulous look.

"Of course," He snapped. The door opened and both men's heads whipped to the figure standing in the way. His features were hidden, shadowed as the light shine behind his back.

"Nnoitra said you needed me." He said, Grimmjow and Ichigo could feel his eyes roving over them.

"We have a few questions for you, don't we, Ichigo?" Grimmjow snickered, his blood pulsing as he felt the excitement of a fight dawning.

"Yes, and make sure to answer with the utmost honesty." Ichigo's grin screamed of madness, his head tilting to the side as he observed the figure in front of them.

"What is it?" They could hear the nervousness in his voice as he shifted his weight across his feet. Grimmjow and Ichigo were never people anybody would like to have a chat with.

"There is a cult, have you seen the tattoos? The high bridge in the center of a persons shoulder blades?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course, I'm a part of it." He snarled.

Ichigo grinned, looking deep into their targets eyes.

"Are you? I don't think so, you aren't a part of the cult. You don't like them, do you?" Ichigo purred, he took a step closer to the man, looking into his eyes.

"Why don't you, tell us." Grimmjow joined in the chorus, stepping closer to the man in front of them.

The figure shifted on his feet, nervous at the prospect. He didn't open his mouth, didn't speak a word.

"The tattoo, show us the tattoo." Ichigo suggested, bringing a silver knife into view. The figure stepped closer, hanging his head and shutting the door behind him. He unzipped his jumpsuit, letting it fall to his waist. His back was a milky white, completely smooth. No mars across it, and more importantly, no tattoos. Kaien Shiba had no tattoo across his back.

Ichigo froze, his mind wandering into confusion. All of the cult members had a tattoo across their back, Kaien should be no different. Were they wrong?

Grimmjow smirked, ruffling Ichigo's hair. Ichigo growled at the action, suddenly feeling three years younger.

"Cool it, Ichigo. I got this." He breathed, Ichigo slowly nodded. What had Grimmjow figured out?

"Kaien Shiba, I thought you were a part of the cult." Grimmjow said, his voice low and threatening. Kaien's head whipped around, glaring at Grimmjow.

"I am! The fuck are you talking about?" He snarled, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Liar." Ichigo hissed, he could always see a liar. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"You're not with the cult, there's no need to lie." Grimmjow smirked. "You're brother, he was gang raped by some tiny bopper gang, right?"

Kaien's features darkened. "Don't talk about him." His voice dripped with unconcealed malice.

"He wasn't raped by a gang was he, he was raped by the cult." Grimmjow snickered, his eyes glowing with a predators light. He wanted blood and he wanted it now.

"Don't talk about Kaien!" Kaien screamed, his face turning towards red fury.

"Kaien was part of the cult, but even after he begged and pleaded with his fellow members they still killed him. They raped him until he couldn't take anymore, then they slit his throat. What did they call it? Razing? Who knows what their justification was." Grimmjow sharp teeth glowed as he bared them, watching the man in front of them's every move.

"Don't say his name, your lips are too filthy to speak it!" The raven haired man was panting, his voice hoarse. Wild madness shown in his eyes.

"You're the one who found the body, aren't you. You couldn't stand Kaien being dead, you loved your brother too much. Isn't that right, Aaroniroe?" Grimmjow smirked. "You told the cops that it was you that died that day. Not Kaien." Now Ichigo was grinning again as the pieces fell into place.

"You loved him. You loved him like no brother should, you wanted to fuck him and kiss him. Yet, those men got to, you never did." Ichigo hissed, his eyes gleaming with a burning rage. Aaroniroe shut his eyes tightly, his whole body shaking.

"Did it feel good to kill them, to feel their blood on your hands? To know that the people who'd raped your precious twin were dead." Grimmjow growled, he wanted so badly for Aaroneroe to break. To cry and scream, to try to tear him apart with those hands. Grimmjow wanted a fight, and he was going to get.

"It didn't." Aaroneroe snarled, his eyes flickering open to show the boiling rage within him.

"No, it wasn't enough. You still thirsted for more. It would never be enough, never." Ichigo rumbled. His voice seemed like the crackling of fire, the slow burning of flesh crackling and popping in his flames.

"They touched Kaien! They all deserve to die, none of those scums are allowed to live!" Aaroniroe screamed, he lunged at Grimmjow. His nails extended to his throat, his eyes dilated in rage. Grimmjow sidestepped, sending a fist into the mans side.

"Let me have this one, right? I don't want to drag your atonement any longer than it needs to be." Grimmjow smirked, sending a look at Ichigo. Ichigo snarled back at him, rage glowing in his features. Still, he backed off. Aaroniroe stood, one hand at his side clutching at the sharp pain there.

"You said his name, you have to die. His name belongs to me." Now his words were tiny mumbles, words that only he heard ringing through his mind. From his sleeve, Aaroniroe flicked out a sharp glinting knife. It gleamed in the darkened room, the color complimenting the darkness surrounding them.

Aaroniroe howled, letting his head fall back and his slim neck show as he screamed his rage. Dark hair fell over his face, curling around his pale skin. He looked sickly like this, the whiteness of his eyes blaring instead of pupils. His breathing harsh as mad rage took over his body. He slashed at Grimmjow, his knife a blur in the hair. Grimmjow leaped back, the tip tearing through his jumpsuit. A drop of blood came from the shallow cut across his chest. It was barely skin deep, dots of blood barely coming through the skin in the tiny sliver. It won't even scar.

"Pathetic, I'm surprised you could even get your revenge on your kid brothers rapists. I guess you were a better fighter than him, though." Grimmjow chuckled, seeing Aaroniroe's rage coming again in full force. Aaroniroe charged, his blade slicing through the air as Grimmjow dodged around the sharp metal. Aaroniroe kept coming, his sharp blade slipping closer and closer to Grimmjow's flesh. It slashed up, driving past his nose and brushing the few locks that always slipped to Grimmjow's forehead.

Ichigo watched calmly, his own blood pulsing in rhythm to their dance of agonizing pain. So badly he wanted to join in, add his roaring blaze to Grimmjow's sharp claws and teeth. He couldn't. His fire didn't need Aaroniero's flesh, not like it needed Weiss's or Yuzu's killers. He wouldn't feed on flesh today. Still, he envied Grimmjow, who could kill without the agonizing torture Ichigo went through after he spilt blood.

Grimmjow took another step back, the blade whizzing past his hard abs. A wide grin was spread across his face, roaring laughter coming from his lips at the rush of adrenaline. His sharp teeth glinting behind his lips, the feral look in his eyes. Malicious, dangerous, terrifying, as close to death as Ichigo had ever seen. This was why he liked Grimmjow, he liked the raging fury.

Blood spewed across the floor, Ichigo eyes widening at the sight in front of him. Grimmjow's hand had struck forward, lightning fast, and constricted around Aaroniroe's blade. The sharp metal sliced through his skin, trails of red dripping down over Grimmjow's skin. Dark red streams of crimson, falling over his palm, bleeding down his wrist. Aaroniroe was frozen, staring at the feral madness in Grimmjow's eyes. The mad glee wrapped inside his cyan eyes glaring out at Aaroniroe. Slowly, Grimmjow released the blade, bringing his bleeding hand up to his mouth. His long tongue came out, licking across the blood staining his skin.

"I love the taste of my blood, love the feel of metal stinging into my skin." He drug his tongue over the blood pooled in his palm. "It's delicious," He purred, not making a move to remove the slight smudge of blood on his lips. "Do you know why?"

Grimmjow teeth glinted, brighter than the blade in Aaroniroe's hand. The flare of sky blue hair shining in the darkness, a flash of pure sky of stunning freedom locked away in the darkness of prison. Grimmjow clenched his fist, making new rivets of blood pour down his skin.

"It means you're forfeiting your life, the moment your blade bit into my skin, your life ended. The moment you drew my blood, your flesh was mine to tear. To rip, to destroy." Grimmjow stepped forward, his muscles twitching in excitement at the utter terror in Aaroniroe's face. Aaroniroe couldn't move, he was the deer stuck in the head lights. Grimmjow was too bright, there was no running from pure death. No fleeing, no escape. Only pain and torture would come.

"I don't bow my head to the demon, I need to take my toll across the bridge." Aaroniroe murmured, over and over again. Like a prayer to his deceased brother, a plea to death itself. Grimmjow's blood stained hand wrapped around Aaroniroe's face, rivers of crimson dripping over Aaroniroe's features. Grimmjow lifted the man from the floor, his feet rising inches from the cold ground.

"Your blood will be a feast for my claws," Grimmjow murmured, grinning widely as Aaroniroe trembled in his grip. Grimmjow flicked out the short blade he kept in his sleeve, sliding the blade to his palm. Quick as lightning, he slashed the blade across Aaroniroe's throat. Blood poured from the wound, spilling down across Aaroniroe's front. Soaking his orange jumpsuit, staining the tile beneath them. His words became a gurgle of blood as it overflowed his lips. A mix of pink tinted froth came from his mouth, mixed with a steady stream of blood. Slowly, Aaroniroe lost color and his body fell limp in Grimmjow's grip. Grimmjow tossed him to the side, scoffing.

"He was weak." He hissed, looking at the blood across his fist and forearm. Ichigo nodded in agreement, his own veins buzzing with bloodlust at the display.

"Pathetic, not at all Byakuya and Zaraki level." Ichigo huffed, sliding down from the storage shelf. Grimmjow nodded in agreement.

"I thought the whole puzzle would be more of a challenge." Grimmjow sighed. "Yet, after what Yoruichi said before her death, about the cult being like a gang, it was almost as if she knew they'd be mistaken for a gang by the police."

"Smart women." Ichigo replied. Grimmjow stretched, suddenly crinkling his nose at the smell of sweat around them.

"Lets visit the showers, I'm filthy from this scums blood." Grimmjow grunted, flicking beads of blood from his fingertips. They splattered across the floor, leading to Aaroniroe's body.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, following behind Grimmjow as they walked to the showers. Other inmates stared at the blood across Grimmjow's skin, but nobody said a word. Nobody dared question Grimmjow, he was the king here.

* * *

Warm water cascaded down Grimmjow's back, blood falling from his palm. It had already begun to scab over, the cut shallow yet large. Next to him, Ichigo turned on his shower. He glanced at Grimmjow, watching the water flow through his darkened blue hair.

"The clouds brother, the suns companion. The contrast from the night, the gurgling brook and the shine of ripe blueberries. The swirl of raspberry cotton candy darkened between my lips," Ichigo murmured, his eyes roving over Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave him a quizzical look, processing the words in his mind.

"Are you talking about me?"

Ichigo confirmed it with a nod, sighing under the flow of water. Wet locks darkened to a burnt orange under the water. Grimmjow watched him, thinking it over.

"My hair. You like it wet? It always looks navy in the showers." Grimmjow chuckled, spotting the tiny smirk across Ichigo's face.

"I like it." He said simply, glancing back at Grimmjow. Grimmjow shut off his shower, joining Ichigo under his. He pressed a few kisses to his neck, looking at the faded hickeys from before. They had almost disappeared from the efforts of time. He sucked lightly on the faded marks, he didn't want them disappearing anytime soon.

Ichigo turned, spinning them around so Grimmjow was against the wall instead of him.

"It's my turn, Grimmjow." He purred, nipping at Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow smirked, enjoying the small bits of attention. He hardly ever heard Ichigo say his name, the orangette hardly ever said any names. Ichigo hands brushed over Grimmjow's rapidly awaking member, sliding across his thighs and hips. One hand trailed over Grimmjow's solid abs, coming up onto his chest and shoulders. The other crept around to grab his ass, drawing a tiny groan from Grimmjow. Ichigo pressed open mouthed kisses across Grimmjow's chest, sucking on the skin. Red marks appeared, sure to darken later. Ichigo looked up at the lust hazed face Grimmjow had, his eyes clouded over from the touches Ichigo had administered. Ichigo now understood what Grimmjow had meant when he said he didn't think of Ichigo as a woman.

For the first time, Ichigo couldn't imagine his partner as someone lower than him. Like he had with Luppi. Like he had with all his other one night stands and fuck buddies. Grimmjow was... Different. He wasn't ashamed to take it up the ass. He was brutally strong and had a wild side that Ichigo had come to love. He loved the gleaming malice that shown through sky blue eyes in fights, the smell of sweat as Grimmjow's fists pulsed into his prey. He loved the wild cat in Grimmjow, the fierce claws and spitting teeth. He loved the gentler side Grimmjow showed him, the soft touches and gentle hands in sharp contrast to the bone breaking punches.

"I'm gonna make love to you this time." Ichigo whispered, biting a nipple and rolling it in his mouth. Grimmjow grinned, bringing a hand across Ichigo's wet hair. It fluffed into an array of dark orange spikes, still soaked from the rushing shower behind them.

Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's face to him, bringing their lips together in a tangle of passion. They battled there, Ichigo hands running down across Grimmjow's ass and hips. Grimmjow yanked on Ichigo's hair, pulling them closer and grinding their erect cocks together. They both moaned into the kiss, nipping at tongues and lips. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow with half open eyes, the lust in Grimmjow's eyes sending his cock pulsing. It ached as their skin rubbed together, making his dick harder and in retribution, Grimmjow's stiffened to new heights.

"There's lube in my jumpsuit," Grimmjow breathed, Ichigo ran a series of nips along his jaw.

"Stay." He ordered, leaving to retrieve the lube Grimmjow carried. Grimmjow leaned against the wall, panting lightly. Ichigo was beautiful, terrifyingly so. Grimmjow had known that for a long time and it was being reconfirmed to him as Ichigo came back into the shower rooms.

Water sluiced off his body, hugging the tight curves and hard muscles across his body. His tan had faded from the months and months without the sun beating across his shoulders. It was still faintly there, a glimmer of color across his paled body. Lust filled his eyes as he stared back at Grimmjow. His cock erect, standing straight up in the steam. Absolutely beautiful.

"Hurry up," Grimmjow breathed, a wave of list overtaking him as he admired Ichigo's body. He wouldn't mind having this beauty in him, not one bit.

Ichigo grinned in return, trailing a hand down Grimmjow's slick skin. He dragged his fingers over Grimmjow's dick, drawing a breathy moan.

"Turn around then." Ichigo smirked, reaching a hand to smooth over Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow nodded, facing the wall and pressing his palms to the cold tile. Smooth, delicate hands ran up his sides. Brushing over his ribs, over his hips, moving over his ass. Ichigo's hot cock pressed to Grimmjow's ass, rubbing against the skin there. They both moaned. Grimmjow's ass was so hot, and Ichigo wasn't even inside him yet. Ichigo uncapped the lube, slicking his fingers further with it. Once they were deemed covered enough, Ichigo tossed the bottle over his shoulder. It clattered against the files noisily, neither Ichigo or Grimmjow paid attention to the small distraction.

Ichigo pressed his lips against the back of Grimmjow's shoulders, pressing small love bites across the skin. He slowly brought a finger down to Grimmjow's ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscles there. Grimmjow stiffened for a moment, trying to accustom his body to the unfamiliar feeling. The last time he had bottomed was when he'd been fifteen.

He moaned, squirming slightly as Ichigo drew his finger in and out of Grimmjow's tight hole. Ichigo panted as his hard length bobbed against Grimmjow's smooth ass, he rutted against the skin. They both moaned, Ichigo adding another finger into Grimmjow. He scissored the fingers, working to stretch Grimmjow out in preparation for his cock.

"I'm... Already... Ah... Ready, hurry!" Grimmjow panted, groaning slightly as Ichigo pushed his fingers deeper. Ichigo sucked on the back of Grimmjow's neck, marking the skin there. He smirked, feeling blood rush down to his nether regions at the stumbled sentence. Sometimes he didn't understand Grimmjow. They occasionally fought, that both had a terrible bloodlust seeping through their pores, Grimmjow had his sharp claws and Ichigo had his roaring flames. Sometimes, Ichigo thought they were too different. Too far away from each others worlds, even while locked together in this prison. Yet, Grimmjow constantly managed to surprise him. Ichigo smiled against the taller man's skin. He liked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's eyes flew open as Ichigo's slicked cock slide through his entrance. He panted, groaning against the foreign feeling. The feeling of Ichigo's hot rod sliding into him, the burning skin pressing to his silky walls, was all to much. Grimmjow clenched his fist, pressing it against the tiled wall as the steam rose around them. _Do not cum! Do not cum! _He willed himself, staring down at his purplish cock. Trying to force himself not to release the milky liquid that threatened to explode from him in any second. Ichigo moaned loudly against his back, laying his forehead to Grimmjow's spine. His hands gripped the bluenette's waist, holding him into the hilt as he too struggled not to release into his partner.

Ichigo stood perfectly still, scrunching his eyes shut. Grimmjow's walls clenched around him, the silky, wet feeling drawing a prolonged moan from the core of his being. Still, he had to wait. Ichigo would only move if Grimmjow gave him the okay. He knew Grimmjow wasn't in pain, but that didn't mean he was ready for Ichigo to move.

Grimmjow clenched his fists for another twenty seconds, desperately trying to regain control over his body as he strained not to cum. He could only pray that Ichigo would get the message, there was no way he'd be able to hold back if Ichigo reached his hand around his body to stroke his swollen cock. Grimmjow would probably pass out from relief, completely missing the fucking he'd looked forward to so much. So he gritted his teeth for another few seconds, waiting out the unbearable ache in his member.

It seemed like forever before Grimmjow nodded his head, blue strands of hair bouncing slightly at the motion.

"M-Move..." Grimmjow groaned, starting to shift his hips back. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's hole moved against his length. The wet friction between them was heavenly, Ichigo instantly moaning at the feeling.

"Grim-ah!" He moaned again as Grimmjow ground his hips back. Grimmjow joined him in the chorus of heat and passion, the feeling of Ichigo's cock deep within him eliciting sounds of pleasure. Ichigo couldn't hold back anymore, he groaned again and then quickly snapped his hips forward. The wetted sounds of the area their bodies were connected joined with the sounds of the rushing showers, moans accented every movement between them as Ichigo rammed into Grimmjow again and again.

"Touch.. Nngh.. Me..." Grimmjow moaned, his head hanging between his braced hands. His cock hurt so badly, he needed the feel of Ichigo against that aching skin. Needed the smooth texture of Ichigo's skin as his length penetrated the most intimate place of his body. Ichigo nodded, his forehead still pressed to Grimmjow's back as he breathed heavily and stared at his cock disappearing again and again into Grimmjow.

In out.

In out.

In out.

It was the most arousing image Ichigo had ever seen. He was growing harder by the second, the feeling of absolute need of release growing by the second. Ichigo brought his hand around to Grimmjow's dick, wrapping his long fingers around the appendage. Precum sloshed across his fingers as he began rigorously pumping the hardened length. Grimmjow's moans grew louder and Ichigo's grew with them as he pounded harder into his lover. His balls tightened, his breath coming out choked as the highly sprung cool in his stomach released. Ichigo moaned loudly, dragging his teeth over Grimmjow's back as he came deep inside the bluenette. Grimmjow's eyes widened, the feeling of white, hot cum flooding through his being, rushing over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. His head fell back in a groan as his own cock exploded into release, his essence spurting across Ichigo's long fingers.

They both slumped against the cool tiles, Grimmjow spinning around to face Ichigo as soon as he pulled out.

"That... Hah... Was fucking hot!" Grimmjow panted, sweat stuck to his forehead and ran down his shoulderblades. Ichigo nodded in agreement, breathless from his hard orgasm. Grimmjow ran a hand through Ichigo's shower darkened hair, smirking lightly.

"Lets finish washing up." He suggested, limping slightly to the nearest jet of water. Ichigo nodded again, still forming no words as he stood under the shower spout with Grimmjow.

Neither of them said a word, but both knew the others head was filled with thoughts of the hot beating sun that may soon become a reality for them. Grimmjow glanced down at Ichigo, imagining the golden tan skin that would slowly return in Ichigo's tone. He imagined the sun bleaching highlights into their hair, bright light filtering over their entwined hands as they walked side by side on a beach. Grimmjow's gentle smile instantly turned into a grimace at that thought.

He was turning into a damned romantic, wasn't he? What a horrible thought.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the loooong chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. For any of you who are confused how Ichigo knew all that stuff about Aeroniroe, he's just amazing like that. What can I say? He sees stories in people's eyes. Big thank you's to, of course:), Voluptuous. Next in line is SLYSWIN, Im glad you're liking it, thank you for the multiple reviews. There were a lot of reviews this chapter, thank you all!**

**To couldbecrazy: I like to make things difficult!:)**

**To MyNeesan: Sorry, Yoruichi isn't suicidal:) hope your happy with this killer tho!**

**To skyglazingMaro: Id be surprised if anyone picked up on the hint, it was really tiny. I'm glad I've pulled one over you:)**

**To Narutopokefan: Here's your update, hope you liked it:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy GrimmIchi day! It's an earlier present for you all. I'm expecting to do alot of reading today, cause everyone is gonna be updating! Hooray! Thanks for the reviews:)**

* * *

The office door shut, a soft click making the gesture known. Urahara sat at the wardens desk, looking at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Kaien Shiba was the killer?" He asked, looking over the inmates files.

"No, Aaroniroe Shiba his twin brother was the culprit. Aaroniroe stole his brothers identity after he died. Then in a rage of revenge for his brothers killers, the cult, he hunted down cult members. Yoruichi was mistaken for Soi-Fon and killed in her place." Grimmjow explained, watching for Urahara's reaction. Urahara sighed, leaning his head to the desk in penance.

"She would have liked that, dying in place of a friend." He said softly, "I won't tell Soi-Fon, though. It's break her heart. Thank you, my heart can finally rest in peace knowing her killer has been set to rest along with her."

Ichigo nodded, popping a green M&M in his mouth. Urahara stared at him then mumbled something about ruining the moment. Grimmjow smirked, chuckling lightly. Sometimes Ichigo was amazingly perspective, others, he was incredibly dense. It was another thing he loved about Ichigo.

"Now for your reward, it's time to break you two out from here." A sly smile rose on Urahara's face. Grimmjow's eyes brightened, sending a glance to Ichigo. He was still concentrating on the packet of M&M's he had obtained. Grimmjow snarled, swiping it from his hands.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed, glowering at his counterpart.

"Pay attention!" Grimmjow snapped back, returning the heated glare. Ichigo slumped in his seat, folding his arms and giving Urahara his full attention.

"We can't let the public eye know murders are being set free at powers will, we'll have to fake your deaths. Then, you'll rise from your body bags and immediately be transferred to your own private island. You'll be given a small boat to travel back inland for supplies and necessities. I can trust you'll not return to your murderous ways?" Urahara raised an eyebrow. Grimmjow and Ichigo both nodded.

"We can keep each other in check." Grimmjow replied, honestly for once. His urge for blood had calmed from hearing Ichigo's stories of death and repentance. Even Aaroniroe's blood spilling over his knuckles hadn't felt half as satisfying as his previous sins. He also knew that his cool demeanor had somewhat cooled Ichigo's hot temper. Maybe not cooled perhaps, but it could restrain it to manageable heights. Extinguished the raging inferno to simmering flames. They would be content alone on the island, with only each other for company.

"Alright. I'll still be keeping an eye on you. If either of you go on a killing rage, I'd be to blame." Urahara laughed slightly. "I'm glad I ended up with you two as my partners in crime not Zaraki and Byakuya. I doubt they could've managed the urge to spill blood."

Grimmjow cringed, seeing an image of a blood thristy Zaraki in his mind again. It was still slightly terrifying that someone had that much strength in their limbs and fists. Even knowing he was dead didn't tame the legend Zaraki had created. Grimmjow had no idea what Ichigo had faced fighting Byakuya, but he had to be a threat considering his companion was the beast of Zaraki. Again, his level of respect for Ichigo rose. He was truly amazing.

"So we fake a couple of bodies, and BAM! We're free. Sounds simple." Ichigo commented, his hand darted forward. He snatched the packet of candy back from Grimmjow, earning a dark glare. Of course, Ichigo ignored it in favor of his favorite treat.

"Basically yes. There is a certain amount of paper work and such, but seeing as you'll be dead that will fall to me and the warden to forge. You'll need not to worry, instead enjoy the sun. I'm sure you've missed it." Urahara chuckled at the desperate look Grimmjow gave him. Grimmjow missed the sun, he desperately wanted to see the sun shining down across Ichigo's skin. See his freckles across his tanned nose, the fiery glint in his eye complimenting the hot sun.

Grimmjow wiped at his mouth, making sure he hadn't drooled at the thought. Luckily, he hadn't. Not that Ichigo had noticed, was was just finishing the M&M's.

"Can we do it today? I don't want to stay here any longer." Grimmjow begged. He wanted so badly to feel the sun. Urahara laughed, though Ichigo could still see the sadness echoing in his eyes. He was still fighting through the depression of Yoruichi's death, and would still for a long time.

"We'll schedule your death for next week. I still have to go over the details with a few of my friends and the warden. I want to make sure this goes off without a hitch. I've greatly appreciated your service to me." Urahara chuckled. "Who'd like to like to die first? We can't have you two both dying at the same time."

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth to volunteer Ichigo when he was cut off.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said, his voice was firm and unbending. There was no doubt in his decision.

"Why me? I don't want to be out there without you." Grimmjow snarled. He jutted out his jaw stubbornly. Fire rose in Ichigo's eyes, something coming even deeper behind the rage full color. Grimmjow couldn't look away, Ichigo almost looked... Saddened. Maybe sullen, like he was being forced into a corner. It was strange, a feeling Grimmjow had never picked up from the fiery male. There was a wistful feeling emanating from Ichigo's being, a low undertone that only Grimmjow could read. Only he could see the deep feeling in Ichigo's eyes. Why was he feeling this way? They were almost free, almost out. Why would Ichigo wear such a wistful expression? It frustrated Grimmjow. He didn't understand it.

"Why me?" Grimmjow asked softly. Ichigo met his eyes, the anger fading at the bluenette's solemn look. Ichigo didn't want Grimmjow to look at him like that, didn't want to see the confused sadness in his bright eyes. The tortured expression as Grimmjow saw right through his facade of anger. Ichigo had no idea how Grimmjow could see through him when no one else could. Only Zangetsu and his sisters had been able to do that. It scared him slightly, but he also wanted that feeling so badly. The feeling of being understood. Grimmjow could see right through him.

"I'm not going. Not yet." Ichigo said. His voice was etched with sadness, and even deeper, buried under layers and layers of masks and fronts. There was the slightest bit of regret in his voice. Grimmjow was frozen, Ichigo had never regretted anything in his life. Yet, now there was the lightest trace of it in his voice. Regret that he couldn't go with Grimmjow, regret that he wouldn't see the shining sun with the bluenette. He couldn't ask why, somehow he knew Ichigo would tell them though. He had to, Grimmjow had to know what was holding the orangette back. The answer was simple, only a couple of words explaining everything that needed to be said between them.

"Four years, eight months and three days." Then he was gone, ghosted through the door and out of view. Silent on his feet, the door clicking behind him gently. Almost like he'd never been there.

* * *

The lights flickered off, the prison shutting down for the night. Grimmjow stared at the bunk above him, feeling the tension between him and Ichigo. Feeling the sadness and disappointment coming off the orangette in waves. Feeling his own depressing aura dripping off him.

"I'll see you then. Won't I?" Grimmjow's voice was quiet, barely a breath in the silence. Sheets rustled above him, a fiery crown appearing to peek down at him. Glowing eyes, warm with heat staring at him.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, his voice the same soft sound. They could see the unspoken words between them, the doubts and fears. The sentence hanging in silence. What if Urahara won't pull through after the long wait. What if Ichigo was left behind to rot in the prison.

"What'll I do?" Grimmjow asked. What was he suppose to do if Ichigo never came after that long four years, eight months and and almost two days.

Ichigo jumped down from the bed, crouching next to Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow lifted the sheets, letting Ichigo slid in next to him. He laid his arm over Ichigo's more delicate body, pulling him closer. He put his face to Ichigo's hair, it smelled like the cheap prison soap and an under laying metallic scent of blood. It didn't fit him. Ichigo should smell of fresh rain and warm homes. He didn't deserve to rot under the prison walls for another four years.

That didn't matter. No matter what Grimmjow said to Ichigo, the orangette would insist on staying behind bars until his personal atonement was up. And he wouldn't try. If that's what Ichigo needed to keep a tiny bit of sanity in his life, then Grimmjow would have to wait it out.

A warm hand brushed over Grimmjow's chest, resting over his heart. Ichigo's hand was surprisingly rough, his delicate feelings marred by the worlds abuse. Still, it felt right for them to sit on his skin. To lay against his heart.

"Everything is connected, everything around us. The sky and the clouds, the night and it's stars, the ocean and the wind, everything. The lamp and it's table, the books and the bookshelf, fruit and the bowl, little things and big things. They're all connected to each other. Fate will always drag those things together, they're tied to tightly to fall apart." Grimmjow could barely see Ichigo's eyes under the darkened room. Brown, a warm hue framed by darker orange lashes. They shown with admiration and love as they stared up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's heart melted at the sight, his chest throbbing almost painfully. A tiny smile fell on Ichigo's lips, serene and perfectly sincere. A beautiful thing Grimmjow had never seen grace the orangette's features before. Ichigo rose his other hand to his own chest, his fingers spreading over his own heart.

"We're connected too, something no other person can break. Fate will drag us back together, no matter what. We'll always be connected, our hearts are tied together." Ichigo's voice could barely be heard in the cover of night, Grimmjow had to strain to hear the soft sounds. Each word was engraved in his mind, burning themselves to him with the hand that clenched around his heart. Grimmjow leaned his head to Ichigo's soft orange hair, the strands brushing his lips gently. He nodded, not breaking Ichigo's spell of words with his own gruffer way of speech. He only wanted to hear more of the mysterious melody that seemed to come from Ichigo's lips. It was enchanting, something he'd never tire of hearing. He couldn't break that feeling, never would he do such a thing.

They laid there like that, for minutes that seemed to drag onto hours. Absorbing the feeling of each others warm underneath the sheets, basking in words of reassurance and the soft breathing of each other. Grimmjow's eyes had longed closed and sleep was on the brink of overtaking him when Ichigo's voice breathed out once again.

"I love you." Something simple, three words that were said far to often in the world today. Yet, when Ichigo said them they were different. They held promises and held strength. They were something different from his mouth, they brought a feeling Grimmjow had never felt before. They sounded foreign to him, like a new language fresh to his ears and a new life before him. A small smile bit his lips as he heard Ichigo's breath even into sleep.

He would wait forever to live the life that Ichigo's words promised him.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter, please enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews! Please review one last time?**

**On a side note: Yes, this is the last chapter, BUT I will post an extra side chapter to tie up a lose end... Watch for it pretty please. **

Blood was everywhere. Across the walls, smeared against the tiles, across his skin. Ichigo was in the middle of it, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling. He hated the sight in front of him, yet he also loved it. Grimmjow's body lay still, sprawled across the floor. His skin was pale, the pallor of death dancing across his skin. Ichigo didn't want to see it, it pulled at his heart in the worst way. Yet, it was also to hard to pull his eyes away from the scene of death.

Ichigo sighed gently, looking over the limp form of Grimmjow. Wounds scattered around his body, blood seeped across the floor. Ichigo snickered, only he knew that the cuts were cleverly placed makeup, that the blood wasn't his. That Grimmjow's blood stream was filled with heavy sedative instead of the song of death. A smile bit as his lips, everything was set up perfectly. Any second the officers would rush in and pull Ichigo away from Grimmjow's body, then pack Grimmjow up in a body bag and send him away. Instead of a grave he'd be heading towards the beach in Urahara's private jet. Then Ichigo would remain here, taking care of the prison's business. Become the new shogun, the new king in the prison walls. After all, he had killed Grimmjow.

_"Are you going to be bored here, with out me?" Grimmjow asked, he held his body perfectly still as the make-up artist carefully painted gore on his body. Ichigo shook his head. _

_"Of course not, I have deaths to atone for and Luppi to play with." Ichigo replied, his voice descending to Grimmjow. Grimmjow laughed, hearing the slight sulking tone underneath his facade. _

_"Have fun, next time you'll see me I'll have a perfect tan. A private island means nobody can see you, thus comes nude tanning!" Grimmjow grinned, rubbing his hands together on excitement. Ichigo snickered. _

_"You're so pale you'll be a lobster for the first few weeks." He could imagine the bright sunburns Grimmjow would earn. _

_"That doesn't matter, you won't see it anyway. You'll still be stuck here fooling around with Luppi." Grimmjow scoffed. If it had been any other man, Grimmjow would have been jealous. But... This was Luppi. He had seen Ichigo and Luppi fooling around before. Ichigo always had his mask on in there encounters, he didn't show his real feelings. He didn't show Luppi anything more than a mask. _

_Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand, kissing the knuckles gently. They could here Urahara walking down the hall, ready to pump the sedatives in Grimmjow's body. Ichigo looked at him, smiling softly. He squeezed Grimmjow's larger hand, glancing at those cyan eyes. _

_"I'll miss you." Ichigo said, his voice low and slightly husky. Grimmjow's heart raced, over joyed at the words. He had earned Ichigo's trust, so much that Ichigo felt fine telling him his thoughts. _

_"Me too." Grimmjow's said, he pressed his lips to Ichigo's cheek right as Urahara opened the door. "Me too, Ichigo."_

Ichigo laughed out loud, throwing his back with his throat jumping widely. That was the moment the officers rushed through the doors, guns held up as they stared at the demon covered in blood in the center of the room. Shivers of fear ran through the officers as they looked over Ichigo laughing madly as he leered above the 'dead' body of Grimmjow.

They surged forward, slamming into his body with restraints and holding down his yielding limbs. Still, Ichigo couldn't hold down the roaring laughter building up within him. He looked at Grimmjow's sprawled body as the officers began bundling up his form. Grimmjow was truly free, he would see the sky when he awoke. The beautiful blue sky that matched his shining eyes and vivid hair. That's where he belonged, under the wild and free sky.

Tears ran down Ichigo's face, not the sad tears that had haunted over his life. The tears that marked deaths and pain. This was something Ichigo had never felt before, it was boundless happiness. Ringing joy spread through his entire body. He might still be in the prison walls, but his heart was under the sky with Grimmjow.

Ichigo panted, his lungs straining from the ringing laughter. The tears across his face slowly dried as the officers dragged him away. Ichigo smiled, the next time he'd see Grimmjow they'd both be under the blue wild sky, free from the grips of the world. Ichigo sighed, it was a new feeling of his. To have something to look forward to, have someone to trust and love with all his heart. To have someone to warm his bed and his heart. It hurt so badly to have to wait, hurt his chest. Ichigo grinned, letting his head fall to his chest.

He could hardly wait to see the blue sky with Grimmjow. To feel his skin against Ichigo's again. To feel fresh air with his hand clenched around another's. He'd miss Grimmjow, he'd miss him with all his heart, mind and soul.

Ichigo looked to the white ceiling. All he could see was this dreaded white, all he could feel was the loneliness of his heart. His heart felt hollow, empty without Grimmjow beside him.

* * *

_Four years, eight months and fourteen days later. _

Grimmjow shifted in his bed, stretching out his limbs in the sheets. The sun gently filtered through the blinds, falling across the floor in stripes. His eyes fluttered open, looking out into the newly reborn world.

Strings. Everywhere, tied to every surface, tangled over the floor, hanging from the ceiling.

Neon orange strands hanging from everything, Grimmjow stared out at the tangle of strings connecting everything in the room.

_Everything is connected. _

Grimmjow leaped out of the bed, brushing strands of string off his shoulders. He pushed past the forest of hanging orange string, slowly weaving through the mess. There. Twisted into a orange string was a sky blue strand, it trailed out of the room. Grimmjow followed it, ducking past the labyrinth of thread.

The blue and orange thread trailed through his house, going over furniture and doorways. Grimmjow followed it, leaping over his love seat and running out on the porch. The wide expanse of his beach came into view, purple gray sand in the morning sky. Standing in the middle, Ichigo stood to the sea. The wind batted at his neon hair, weaving its fingers through the soft locks.

It was the first time Grimmjow had seen Ichigo in anything other than a traffic cone of a jumpsuit. He wore black faded jeans, tight against his thin hips. His shirt was white, a V neck hanging low. He wore a black vest over it, a cross hanging around his neck.

Grimmjow was against him in a second, not even realizing he had moved to Ichigo. His arms wrapped around Ichigo's smaller frame, holding him tight to his chest and burying his face into fiery locks. Ichigo's hands gripped Grimmjow's shirt, spinning in his arms to face him.

No words were said between them as they embraced, all they needed was the heat off their bodies next to each other. The sun slowly warming the world around them, shining higher and higher in the sky.

Grimmjow brought a finger under Ichigo's chin, tilting his head up.

"I love you." Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's, tightening his hold around Ichigo. They pressed together, battling with their lips, tongue and teeth. Grimmjow suddenly pulled back, sweeping Ichigo off his feet and into his arms. Ichigo scrambled slightly, yelping out.

"What're you doing?!" Ichigo asked, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck as strong arms cradled him.

"I have to hold you over the threshold don't I?" Grimmjow snickered, carrying Ichigo across the span of beach back to their home. The home he was able to share with Ichigo now. His heart felt warm, totally content.

"I'm not a woman!" Ichigo yelped, Grimmjow threw him over his shoulder patting his ass with his free hand.

"Of course, I'm not in love with a woman. And I know best that you have a dick, so you can't be a woman." Grimmjow laughed. His heart was overflowed with happiness, almost giddy.

"Then don't treat me like one!" Ichigo snarled, pounding his fists against Grimmjow's muscled back.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, I'd never treat you as a women. You'd probably slit my throat if I did. Buuuut, I haven't seen you for awhile. Maybe I should make sure you still have a dick under there, you need a through inspection, Ichigo." Grimmjow kicked open the door, pushing past the web of thread and laying Ichigo on the couch.

Ichigo was beet red, his face flushed with embarrassment. They'd both missed their playful banter and the small spats.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Don't mock me!" Ichigo hissed, his face full of rage. Playful rage, underlying happiness in his features. Grimmjow chuckled, he had missed Ichigo so much.

"Im not mocking you, I'm being perfectly serious. Who knows what had changed about you? I haven't seen you for over four years. I'll have to examine every nook and cranny. Everywhere, I have to reclaim you as my own. With my hands, tongue and cock I'll make you mine all over again, Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered, pressing his lips to the arch of Ichigo's neck. He pressed their body's together, feeling Ichigo's arousal against his thigh. He murmured Ichigo's name as he pressed soft kisses against his neck and jawline. Ichigo stroked a hand through Grimmjow's hair, his eyes glazing over with lust.

That broke the damn of slow and gentle movements between them. They shredded clothing like trees in autumn, throwing the articles across the floor in a fury. They were back onto each other in seconds, pushing their lips together as their tongues tangled. Hands were everywhere, dragging across heated skin in a rage to exploration. Grimmjow's hand gripped Ichigo's hair, tugging the strands before slipping over his shoulders and smooth back. They slide downwards, clutching at Ichigo's skin. Grimmjow had to feel every inch of Ichigo, he had to know that Ichigo wasn't only another dream. He had experienced far too many of those.

Grimmjow brought his hands over Ichigo's ass, cupping his hands over the perfect globes and massaging them to his skin. Ichigo moaned faintly, his face red at the feeling. Ichigo would never admit it, but he had missed the feeling of Grimmjow's wandering hands gripping his ass.

Grimmjow removed one of his hands, searching under the cushions for the lube he had hidden long ago. The first thing he'd bought with is newfound freedom was enough lube to stash in every room of the house.

He slicked his fingers, eager to press them inside Ichigo's hot ass. Ichigo's hands roved across Grimmjow's chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the smoothness of his tanned skin. He licked Grimmjow ear, nibbling the sensitive skin gently as Grimmjow groaned lightly. He had never imagined Grimmjow with sun darkened skin, and it was turning him on like nothing had before. Ichigo ran his hands over Grimmjow's shoulders, his fingers spreading light glancing touches across Grimmjow's skin.

Ichigo shivered as Grimmjow's wet fingers circled around his entrance, nudging the hole gently. Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away as his fingertips barely breached the tight ring of muscle guarding Ichigo's hot insides. His face was scrunched in pleasure, his eyes closed in bliss at the missed feeling. Slowly, Grimmjow pressed his two fingers deeper into Ichigo, relishing the deep moan that it elicited from the orangette. He leaned forward, nibbling at Ichigo's collar bone and spreading open mouthed kisses along the skin. He traveled down ward, love bites marking Ichigo's milky skin and marking each of his moans. Ichigo was so beautiful, never had Grimmjow seen a person like his lover. Never had anyone's skin felt so soft or tasted so delicious.

He laved attention over Ichigo's dusty nipples, adoring the whiskey color as he bit them slightly. Ichigo arched to his mouth, begging for more of the glorious feelings.

Ichigo couldn't think. Not with Grimmjow's fingers thrusting inside of him and his hot mouth around his nipple. All he could do was try to get more of that feeling, try to get closer to that mouth and try to get those fingers deeper inside of him. He couldn't get enough of these tantalizing feelings that rushed through his body.

"H-Hurry!" Ichigo moaned, rocking his body backwards onto Grimmjow's fingers.

Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's skin, his cock pulsing at the needy demand of a moan.

_"Foreplay is the most important part of sex, Ichigo." _Grimmjow purred, he had said it before and he wasn't quitting on it now. He loved hearing the moans coming from Ichigo more than almost anything else. He wouldn't give up this blissful time for the world. Ichigo glared over his shoulder at Grimmjow, his gaze heated with a raging fury of passion.

Up.

Up.

Up his dick went.

Grimmjow had never been so hard in his life, he couldn't came in that moment. Ichigo was definitely a sex demon. Nobody could look that sexy and angry at the same time, it simply wasn't possible. Unless of course you were Ichigo.

Grimmjow took deep breaths, trying to rapidly calm himself before he rammed his cock deep inside Ichigo's wet hole. He wanted to so badly, but he also wanted Ichigo to need it more than he did.

Grimmjow thrusted a third finger into Ichigo's tight hole, a moan echoing from the orangette at the action. Grimmjow traveled lower down Ichigo's body, his tongue wetting trails over that silky skin. Finally his tongue bobbed over tight abs, dipping into Ichigo's navel before pausing right before Ichigo's crying cock. Ichigo stared down at Grimmjow, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted and let out a breathy moan.

"Grimmjow... Hah... Don't stop." Ichigo panted, his face flushed with a mix of heat and embarrassment. Ichigo would never find out why Grimmjow managed to make him flush with a single touch and meaningful glance. Grimmjow smirked, dragging the finger of his free hand to the tip of Ichigo's dick. He slid his finger across the slit, Ichigo moaning as he spread his legs further. He couldn't get enough of these delicious feelings, he need to feel more of Grimmjow's heated hands. Ichigo had to get more.

Ichigo thrusted his hips up against Grimmjow's hands, managing to bump his cock against those hot fingers. Grimmjow smirked, sucking on the inside of Ichigo's thigh as he pushed his fingers deeper inside Ichigo's heated hole. At the same time, he wrapped a hand around Ichigo's penis. Ichigo stared at him for a moment, waiting for Grimmjow to stroke or pump his dripping arousal. It never came. Growling slightly, Ichigo thrusted up into Grimmjow's hand, not hearing the slight groan Grimmjow made at the action. Ichigo's hips moved in rhythm with the hand pushing at his back door, moaning at the doubled feeling.

Grimmjow suddenly released Ichigo's dick, removing his fingers from inside his ass at the same time. Ichigo whined in displeasure, thrusting his hips up in a gesture to display his aching cock. White pearls of precum dripped spent the side of the swollen appendage, slipping down over his taught balls and over his entrance.

Grimmjow stared at the beads of precum steadily dripping down Ichigo's body, watching them fall between his ass checks with uncanny concentration. Somehow, his cock managed to get even harder at the sight.

"I'm coming in." Grimmjow breathed, aligning his cock against Ichigo's tight asshole. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's head brushed against his puckered hole, the wet precum leaking from the tip smearing across his skin.

Slowly, Grimmjow thrusted in. He froze when his balls pressed against Ichigo's smooth skin, the tight heat of his hole almost overwhelming Grimmjow. He waited a few moments, watching for Ichigo's breathing to even out and his body to relax against his own.

It seemed to take forever for Ichigo to finally press back against Grimmjow, grinding his hips back on the large cock inside him. They both moaned at the feeling, the sound echoing slightly in the room. Grimmjow hooked his arms underneath Ichigo's legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders.

Grimmjow thrusted back, taking his time to feel Ichigo's wet hole completely. Ichigo gripped his hair with one hand, the other clenching on his forearm. He pulled Grimmjow's head down, pushing their lips and tongues together in a steady kiss. Both men peered through half lidded eyes at each other as they kissed, Grimmjow's hips never ceasing their steady movements while their tongues danced together.

"Hah... Harder..." Ichigo moaned into their kiss, pushing his hips back to shove Grimmjow even deeper inside him. Grimmjow groaned, hiking Ichigo legs up even farther as he pressed closer to adjust the angle between them. He snapped his hips forward, an almost brutal movement that earned a wanton moan from his slighter lover. Tears rolled down Ichigo's face as he was overcome with pleasure, the force of Grimmjow's cock jetting in and out of him quickly bringing him closer to the edge of the abyss. Ichigo moaned once more, throwing his head back while arching his back as he came hard. Thick spurts of milky cum splattering against his sweaty skin.

Grimmjow moaned with him, Ichigo's burning walls constricting around his dick at the orgasm. He couldn't hold back, he thrusted his dick hard into Ichigo before releasing the pent up sexual desire deep into the recesses of his body. Ichigo moaned softly as hot cum filled him, soaking over his silky inside walls as Grimmjow slumped forward.

They laid there, panting heavily as the smell of sex and sweat rose around them.

"You came in me." Ichigo scowled, his breathing still not evened out from their vigorous activity. Grimmjow leaned up on an elbow, giving Ichigo a strange look. He pressed a hand to Ichigo's stomach, feeling the abs and silky smooth skin intently for a moment.

"You're not gonna get pregnant are you? I didn't use a condom." Grimmjow asked, fake concern dripping from his voice.

"I'm not a damn women!" Ichigo screeched, he brutally punched Grimmjow's arm. That was sure to leave a bruise. Grimmjow chuckled softly, resting his head back down across Ichigo's chest.

"How long will things stay like this, do you know Ichigo?" Grimmjow finally whispered after an eternity of breathy silence between them. Ichigo turned, flipping onto his chest with ease. Their naked legs tangled with each other as Ichigo met Grimmjow's eyes. He didn't say a word, instead he dragged a finger over Grimmjow's chest. He drew an imaginary shape there, his finger drawing goosebumps across the skin. A circle.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's sincere face for a moment before breaking out into a wide grin. The circle might have been lopsided, it have have gone over some slight bumps and would again in the future. But that didn't matter. What did matter was it always came back together in a never ending circle of eternity. Just like himself and Ichigo.

Grimmjow laid his head back, breathing in contentment with any of his doubts and worries cured. Ichigo smiled softly, resting his head on Grimmjow's warm chest. They laid there for a long time, simply enjoying each others warmth and presence.

"I love you." Ichigo's voice was soft, a gentle spell of tenderness from his more usual scowls and fiery temper. Grimmjow grinned, his heart beating madly.

"I love you, too."

That's all they needed.


	22. Extra

**I couldn't resist writing something short about our favorite masochistic slut! Everyone deserves happiness!**

Luppi couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He sniffled, blowing his nose loudly on a tissue. Luppi whimpered, swiping at his eyes.

Luppi had never met someone like Kurosaki before, nobody held that raw power that was so delicious. His commanding voice demanded and Luppi obeyed. That was what Luppi had always craved, always needed. Kurosaki had given that to him in the form of ropes and vibrators. Luppi could still see his Master's cold and uncaring eyes staring down at him, that silky smooth voice giving him order after order.

_Fuck yourself, Bitch. _

_Your so pathetic, needing to cum so soon. _

_On your knees like a dog. _

He loved every minute of it. Kurosaki had been a master with the ropes, twining them around his limbs and torso until he couldn't move an inch. Denying him the sweet release for hours on end, sometimes his Master never let him cum at all.

Now Ichigo was gone. The officers said he had died in his sleep, painlessly. Luppi laughed madly at that thought. It had been a nosebleed. A single nosebleed that had stolen his masters life. Apparently it had started to bleed while Ichigo slept, the blood running down his throat and filling his lungs with blood. Ichigo had drowned his his own blood.

Luppi's cackle turned into harsh sobs again, his puffy eyes hurting at the stung of tears once again streaming down his cheeks. His Master would have liked that sort of death, he was strange like that. Knowing that nothing in the world could hurt him except for himself. Only ichigo Kurosaki could kill himself and he had shown it to the bitter end, leaving Luppi along behind the prison walls. The walls that were so lonely without Kurosaki.

Luppi laid on his bed, staying there for hours as his swollen eyes slowly returned to normal and his tears ceased at last. He'd have to survive without Kurosaki somehow, he'd done it before. Luppi would have to live without the sweet bliss Kurosaki wrought upon his body. Nobody could match the feelings his Master had brought.

Days passed like that, Luppi alone mourning for his lost Master. The prison going on with it's daily life. Luppi alone was lost in the world, no more ropes and burning wax to keep him grounded. That was until the intercom came to life across the bleak walls of the prison.

"New inmates entering." It's unenthusiastic voice rang, the doors opening at the entrance. Men trailed in, some hunching over onto their chests as they avoided the inmates stares.

Luppi gasped as his gaze fell on them, no not on them. On him. Kurosaki, his Master. Luppi sprinted down the prison stair well that led from their cells to the courtyard, almost tripping over his feet in an attempt to reach his Master. Kurosaki looked different now, his hair a stark white and his face pale. That made sense, Kurosaki had died and was returning from the pits of hell. He was a demon now, that didn't matter to Luppi. He just wanted to feel that sweet bliss on his flesh again.

Luppi pushed through the crowd of inmates, falling to his knees in front of the white demon.

"Kurosaki!" He cried, kissing the bare feet under the neon colored jumpsuit. Luppi stared up at the man after a few tender kisses, looking up at the golden eyes contrasted by black hues. "Kurosaki." He murmured again. The man stared down at him for a moment, then cackled loudly. His voice echoed through the prison, bouncing off the walls.

"Almost you little bitch! It's Shirosaki," the white demon roared, pulling Luppi to his feet. "I can tell this is going to be a fun place." Shirosaki growled, biting Luppi's ear harshly. Luppi moaned, his face filled with bliss as he stared up at his new Master.

Maybe he didn't need Kurosaki after all.

* * *

Ichigo leafed through the bills. He sighed, knowing he'd eventually have to do his half of the paper work. At least he had stolen a package of M&M's to soothe himself from the boring work. Grimmjow didn't want him eating too much candy, he said he'd get cavities. He had already gotten three the last year so it made some sense.

Grimmjow's and his island home was everything they had imagined and more. The ocean was crystal clear and packed full of tropical fish exploring the reef. Lush forest surrounded their home, full of fruit and flowers. The sand was always beautiful and golden under the bright sun.

"Have you finished?" Grimmjow strolled in, opening the fridge for a look. Ichigo glanced at him and nodded.

"Pointed fangs, lurking in wait. Crushing forces and piercing teeth it deals it's fate. Pale and bloodless it's victims lie. Bound eternally by it's piercing bite." Ichigo murmured, holding a hand out to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stared at him, disbelief over his face. Nine times out of ten he could tell what Ichigo was talking about. This wasn't one of those times.

"You decided to become a vampire?" It sounded like something Ichigo would try. Sadly, Grimmjow was wrong. Ichigo shook his head and held out his hand, looking at Grimmjow expectantly.

"You want me to bite you?" It seemed somewhat reasonable. Sometimes Ichigo wanted things for no apparent reason. Another shake of fiery locks. And a snicker. Was this fire headed punk screwing with him?

"Don't say over the top riddles that have no meaning! Just tell me what you want!" Grimmjow snarled, sulking slightly. Ichigo snickered again, and pointed to an item on the counter.

The stapler.

"Don't make up riddles about a stupid staple!" Grimmjow growled, throwing the stapler at Ichigo. Softly of course. Ichigo burst out laughing, holding his ribs. Oh, how he loved the bluenette. Always amusing.

**One last riddle from Ichigo, I saw that on the Internet and couresist hold back from writing a short Extra about it. Sadly, this is the conclusion of Inferno. I hope you loved it, I loved writing it for you all. Thank you for all of the reviews, I enjoyed each and every one of them. **

**Please review one more time, feed the Author...**


End file.
